Broken Pieces
by Kailey Silverrain
Summary: She's the graceful daughter of a powerful man. Her face hides many secrets that no one has ever been able to tell. Can he change that? The one and only heir of a powerful company tries to uncover her secrets. He is a womanizer who only wants to win her over for her lack of interest. Will they fall in love along the way? Or will she get pushed farther into herself than ever?
1. Prologue

**A/N **Hey guys! So, after reading some amazing fanfics I decided that I wanted to try my hand at one. I've never made an actual fanfic before but I do write novels in my spare time. So please bare with me as I try to get the personalities of the characters who I did not make correct. For the OC's I use in this, it is like an AU for them because they are all apart of my ongoing series and as such have some changes about them to fit in with this fic. Also, in this fic Tora does not have a fiance or any feelings for Misaki. In fact, he is fairly good 'friends' with Misa and Usiu. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER; **I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! or the characters in it. I only own my own OC's and the idea/writing of this fanfic. Thank you.

/~;~\

**Chapter 0, Prologue **

_A string of moving trucks are seen driving into the parking lot of a large and prestigious apartment building. As they stop, servants from the building run out in a frenzy to help unpack the trucks and get everything inside. A young woman steps out of a sleek black limousine as a servant opens the door. She stands and looks at the building before her, an unreadable look on her face. As servants rush to and from, carrying boxes from the trucks inside, she lets out a small huff of breath and heads inside to look at where she would be living from now on._

/~;~\

Kailey Silvermorthnone was a tall, slender girl with silky white blonde hair that reached the small of her back and feline-like emerald green eyes. As she stepped out of her limousine to look at her new home,her appearance caught the stares of those who had never seen her before. She was wearing a short, silky black dress that had no sleeves with black leather boots that reached just below her knees. As she looked at the massive building in front of her, she sighed inwardly. She had tried to convince her father to let her stay in a fairly inexpensive apartment building but he would not allow it. Originally, he was set on her living in a mansion with a full staff of servants to attend to her. After much negotiating, they finally agreed for her to stay in the high-security apartment building owned by her family. The building was named Golden Heights and was very appealing to the eye. The outside of the building was done in white marble and doors made from Padauk wood. After staring at the gorgeous building for a few moments, she walked towards the door and stepped inside.

The clerk looks up at her entrance and gives a bright smile, "Ah! Silvermorthnone-gozen! I'm glad to see you arrived safely. I hope your trip was pleasant?"

Kailey nodded, "Yes, it was all right thank you. May I have my key?" she asked politely, epitome of grace and elegance. As a member of the Silvermorthnone family, she was expected to act with the utmost grace and elegance. With her moving to Japan, she was expected to keep the family's reputation pristine.

The clerk nodded enthusiastically, wanting to leave the daughter of Silvermorthnone-dono with a good impression so he wouldn't lose his job. "Of course Silvermorthnone-gozen. Please allow me to show you to your room as well." He hands her her key and leads her up to the third floor and stops in front of a door marked 313, the room she requested. "Here we are Silvermorthnone-gozen." He smiles brightly again.

Kailey bows politely to him, "Thank you. You may take your leave now." she dismissed him before turning and opening her door to enter. He walks away as she shuts the door behind her.

/~;~\

All of her stuff was now inside the room and had pretty much all been unpacked. There were still a few servants in her home and she dismisses them, saying she needs to change. They leave and ask her to call them when she finishes so they can finish unpacking her belongings. Once they are gone, she sighs. She wished to unpack her own things but knew to do so would be frowned upon greatly by her father. "Tch, stupid old man." She growls to herself unhappily. Her phone makes a beeping noise and she goes to get it from her side table next to her bed. She looks at it and smirks, pleased at what she read;

_Have you gotten to your home yet? Do you want to come hang out? I know you must be tired and that you have to go finalize things with the headmaster but it would be nice to see you. It's been awhile. I haven't seen you since we were 11! Besides, there is someone I finally want you to meet. I know you'll like her. The two of you are so similar. Anyway, respond soon. I'll send you the address now. See you soon Okami-chan!_

_-T_

She laughs at the text and sends one back, saying she would be there soon. A few moments later her phone beeps again with the location to meet and she smiles, tossing her phone on the bed and changing into something more comfortable.

/~;~\

**A/N** So yea, that's the prologue. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. And who could Kailey have been talking to? Who's she gonna go meet up with? And why did he call her Okami-chan?! :O Find out in the next chapter! Maybe. xD I currently do not have a set plan for updates. But you might get the first chapter today. I dunno. It depends on if I have time or not because I have to go to my cousins birthday party. Anyway, buy everyone!


	2. Meeting at Maid Latte!

**A/N** 'Sup. See, what'd I tell ya? I got another chapter for you today! I think I am going to have a lot of fun writing this. xD Oh yea! I wanted to say, feel free to make fanart of this story. xD If you do, I'd love to see it. So you can either send a link of it to me on here or send a note to my DA at crimsn-wolf . deviantart . com. c: btw, I plan on always having the last paragraph of the previous chapter in italics at the very beginning of the current chapter so you can get a brief catch-up of the past events. ^^ Anyway, enjoy the chapter~

**DISCLAIMER**; I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! I only own my own original characters and the writing in this story.

/~;~\

**Chapter 1; Meeting at Maid Latte!**

_She laughs at the text and sends one back, saying she would be there soon. A few moments later her phone beeps again with the location to meet and she smiles, tossing her phone on the bed and changing into something more comfortable. _

/~;~\

Kailey walks down the stairs and out the door, giving a smile to the clerk and hurrying to her motorcycle. Sure, she could have taken the limousine but that would draw even more attention to her than her motorcycle. If it could be avoided, she preferred people not to know she was part of a wealthy family. Her skirt flutters as she swings her right leg over her black motorcycle. She had changed into a simple black skirt that reached to just above her knees, a white blouse with frills on the bust, and her signature black leather boots. Her silky blonde hair was wrapped up in a loose bun on her head as she put on her black helmet that covered her entire head and face. She revved the engine and shot out into the street, heading towards the designated location.

/~;~\

She parks her bike outside the little cafe and secures her helmet to it. Pulling her hair out of the bun, she heads towards the front door. A sign was set up outside with the words "Maid Latte Special Event; National Culture Day". Curious to see the costumes and interior, she heads towards the door. "Of course a guy like him would come here..." She says to herself, smirking.

As she steps in, a woman with wavy brown hair greets her, "Welcome back, you honor us with your visit." She smiles at Kailey, dressed in an Egyptian-type costume. "Shall I show you to your seat?"

Kailey shakes her head, "That won't be necessary. I came here to meet someone." She scans the room and locks eyes with the blonde. She points her head at him, "He invited me here."

The woman looks at who she gestures to and nods, a concerned look passing over her face and vanishing the next moment. "Of course, I shall escort you to him." She leads her over to the stupid blonde watching her and hands her a menu. "Someone will be here to take your order soon, mistress. Enjoy your stay." She then turns and walks away.

/~;~\

Erika rushes up to her, coming from the main hall "Misa-chan, a girl just went and sat down with Usui-kun. She says he invited her here. I've never seen her before." Erika gives Misaki a worried look as she gave her the news.

Her eyes narrow slightly, "That idiot Usui brought another girl here? Hmrph, he really must be an idiot. Thank you Erika-san." She fixes her costume before turning to head back out. She was dressed in the standard ball gown that was worn by women in France. As she steps out into the hall, she sees the girl Erika was talking about. Her eyes widen slightly, she could only see the girls back but even that could portray some of her beauty. Her long blonde hair flowed delicately down her back and over her shoulders. She sat with a certain elegance and grace that had a edge of strength behind it that showed she could fight if needed. Misaki shakes her head slightly and heads towards the two of them.

/~;~\

Takumi looks up and smiles at someone over her shoulder. She turns her head to look back and sees a girl about her age with brown hair that feel a little past her shoulders and hazel eyes. She was donned in a light green dress that you would have expected on someone attending a ball. She gives the girl a smile, acting like she didn't notice the underlying glare in her eyes. _Ahh, so this must be the girl Takumi was telling me about. His girlfriend._ she thinks to herself. "Hello Ayuzawa-san. Takumi-kun has told me a lot about you."

The girls' eyes widen and she gives Takumi a startled look before turning back to look at Kailey. "Has he?" she says, "Who might you be? I don't recognise you. And please, call me Misaki."

Kailey smiles at her again, noticing the glare is gone from the girls' gaze, "Ok Misaki-san. My name is Kailey Silvermorthnone. I am a childhood friend of Takumi-kuns. I just moved here today so he invited me here to meet you and talk. We haven't seen each other in person since we were 11."

Misaki smiles slightly, "Oh, it's nice to meet you Kailey-san. Well, I have to work for a bit longer but afterwards we can talk if you'd like? In the meantime, would you like to order anything?"

Kailey smiles at her brightly, nodding "Sure. I'd like to order the egg omelete please. And a glass of water." The girl nods and hurries off, a smile on her face.

/~;~\

About 30 minutes later, Takumi and Kailey wait outside Maid Latte for Misaki to come out. Kailey knew she couldn't stay for much longer because it was starting to get late and she still needed to visit the headmaster to finalize her transfer and get her uniform.

Misaki steps out of the shop and hugs Takumi before turning to smile at her. "So if you just moved here, does that mean you're going to be attending high school here?"

Kailey nods, "Yes. I actually can't stay long because I have to go talk to the headmaster so I can finalize everything and get my uniform. I'm going to be attending Miyabigaoka High. I wanted to go to Seika so I would know people there but my father forbade it." She gives a pained look, laughing slightly. "Anyway, it was a pleasure to meet you Misaki-san. It was good to see you again after so long Takumi-kun. Bye." She waves to them before heading back towards her bike.

She stops when Takumi calls to her and turns to look at them over her shoulder, "You should stop by later. I have something for you to welcome you to Japan."

She smiles, nodding, "Yea. I'll stop by after I'm done with the headmaster." She sticks a tongue out at them and then gets on her bike to leave. She sighs in her mind as she speeds away towards the mansion-like school. _Now to meet the headmaster and put up the pretense of a good heiress. _she thinks to herself, sighing again.

/~;~\

**A/N** ba-dum dum. I might be posting a third chapter and maybe a fourth tonight as well. I'm just having too much fun writing this! xD Hope you guys don't mind. 3~


	3. Settling Into Miyabigaoka High School

**A/N **Sorry that I didn't manage to upload any more chapters yesterday. I got too busy to type anything more. I would have posted this chapter earlier but I was gone all day shopping for my prom dress. And it was extremely stressful so I am just kind of dead right now. So yea, enjoy the chapter guys. Oh yea, and what do you think of the new cover? I drew it today before I started typing the chapter.

btw, Kouchou is headmaster

**DISCLAIMER**; I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! I only own my own original characters and the writing in this story.

/~;~\

**Chapter 2; Settling Into Miyabigaoka High School**

_She smiles, nodding, "Yea. I'll stop by after I'm done with the headmaster." She sticks a tongue out at them and then gets on her bike to leave. She sighs in her mind as she speeds away towards the mansion-like school. _Now to meet the headmaster and put up the pretense of a good heiress_. she thinks to herself, sighing again._

/~;~\

She arrives at the mansion-like school, parking her bike and getting off of it, attaching her helmet to it and smoothing out her skirt and blouse. Letting loose a small sigh, she walks up to the front doors and steps inside. Once inside, she looks around to gather her surroundings and refer back to the mental map she made of the school in her head. After reorienting herself, she heads in the direction of the headmasters' office. She knocks lightly on the door to the office and walks in at the sound of a deep, sophisticated voice.

Kailey walks in and gives the headmaster a sweet smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Hello Kouchou. My father told me to come see you once I settled in at my new home. I'm Kailey Silvermorthnone."

The teacher looks up, "Ahh, yes. Silvermorthnone-san. Welcome to Japan. I trust your flight was pleasant?"

Kailey smiled and nodded brightly, "Yes. It was quite nice. I am enjoying what I have seen of Japan so far."

He nods, smiling tightly. With the required pleasantries out of the way, he goes back into business. "So here is your schedule of your classes. You just need to go get your uniform from Nakanoi-sensei and then he will also help you with what else you need to do." He dips his head to her, ultimately dismissing her. "I hope you enjoy your stay here, Silvermorthnone-san."

She nods her head and walks out the door, meeting Nakanoi-sensei outside the door where he stands waiting for her. "Hello Nakanoi-sensei. Kouchou said you had my uniform and other required information for me?" She asks politely, bowing her head to him slightly.

He nods, handing her her uniform, "Yes Silvermorthnone-san. Here is your uniform. Also, here is a map for the school. Now you just need to go to the stables to pick the horse you will be owning henceforth. All students attending Miyabigaoka are required to own one of the horses raised from birth on campus. Don't worry, the payment is covered by the fee paid by all students when they first enroll. Other than that, I'd just suggest you walk to where all your classes are and where you are likely to go to get a feel for the school."

Kailey gives him an award-winning smile, accepting what he handed to her, "Thank you Nakanoi-sensei. I will do that. Have a good evening." She gives him another smile before walking away in the direction of the stables.

/~;~\

Tora happens to glance out of the student council door to see a wave of blonde hair and the swish of a black skirt passes through his field of vision. He rises to his feet and crosses the room to the door. Glancing out into the hall, he gives a frustrated noise to see the girl had already disappeared. He looks back at Maki, "Maki, is there a new student transferring into the school?" He asks the closest thing he has to a friend.

Maki smiles at him, "Yes. There are five students transferring into the school."

Tora gives him a toothed smile, "Collect all the information you can on them for me." He thinks back to the confidant and silent walk of that blonde mass of hair and smirks to himself, _this should be interesting. Wonder if all of them will throw themselves at me as usual?_

/~;~\

Kailey walks towards the stablehouse and meets a boy aged around 14 out front. "Hello." She says sweetly, giving him a small smile. "I was told to come here for a horse?"

The boy smiles brightly, "Yes, yes. Right this way. What's your name oneesan?"

She smiles at him, "I'm Kailey Silvermorthnone. What's yours?"

He smiles, "Nice to meet you Silvermorthnone-onee. I'm Kiichi Yoshida. You can just call me Kiichi though." he gives her a brilliant smile that she can't help but smile back to.

"Well it is nice to meet you Kiichi-kun." she gives him a smile, waiting for him to tell her what to do.

"Oh yea! If you will follow me oneesan I will show you the horses you can choose from." He then leads her inside the barn and guides her to a section in the back. There was a huge stall full of horses who she assumed were unowned. He gestures for her to go in, "Go ahead and pick the one you want. Here is a lead that you can tie to the bridle. Just lead them out here when you choose and I will show you where their stall will be."

Kailey nods her understanding and goes in. Looking around at all the horses, she sees Shagya Arabians, Quarter Horses, Arabians, Thoroughbreds, Mustangs, and Akhal Tekes. She walks through all the horses for a bit, stroking the noses of some and looking into the eyes of others. Towards the end, she reaches a beautiful Akhal Teke stallion. He has a shiny tan-cream main coat with black ears and legs starting at the knees. His mane and tail are silky and long, a black in color as well. She raises her hand to his nose and he lowers his head against it, allowing her to pet him. She smiles at him, "Hi there. How would you feel about being mine?" she asks him softly, gently. He snorts in her face, bowing his head up and down and gently butting her shoulder. She smiles even brighter and attaches the lead rope to his bridle, leading him out to Kiichi. "This is the one I want."

His eyes widen in disbelief, "Really? That's amazing oneesan! He never lets anyone touch him! That's amazing. He let you attach the rope and everything! Well, his stall will be over here." He leads her to an empty stall beside a beautiful white Akhal Teke mare. She glances at the words under the stall and sees _Igarashi, Lightning_. "What do you plan on naming him?"

Leading him into the stall, she looks back at Kiichi as he waits with a pen poised over a nameplate like the one on the white mares' stall. Thinking she says, "Selcier. I think I will name him Selcier. What do you think?" She whispers the last part to her horse, gazing into his eyes. If she didn't know better, she could have sworn he gave her a smile with his eyes.

Kiichi smiles at her, writing the name under Silvermorthnone. "That sounds like a good name. Anyway, that's everything. I suggest you go home and rest now since you start school tomorrow. I'll get everything ready for him. Have a good night onnesan!" He calls to her.

She smiles at him and leaves the stables. As she walks towards where she parked her bike, she notices with annoyance that it has been replaced by a sleek black limousine. _Fine._ she thinks to herself, _if he wants to force me to ride in his limousine for school then so be it. I guess I'll let him win this time._ As she climbs into the door that was held open for her, she feels the gaze of a black haired student watching her. She looks back over her shoulder to see a closed eye, sly faced boy with the fakest smile on his face that she had ever seen. _Interesting.._ she thinks. _I've only just arrived and there are people flocking to see me..._ the tone sounds unamused and irritated. She sighs in her mind and then leans back in her seat, looking out the window.

/~;~\

**A/N** Hey guys! Sorry I didn't manage to post this chapter yesterday. I had to stop working on it because internet was being a butt. Anyway, I am hoping to release a chapter every day so look forward to it! I will hopefully post another chapter today when I get home from school but I can't make any promises. But what will come from this new stalker? Will Kailey end up retaliating in annoyance? Who knows. I'd love any reviews you guys would give. But until next time, hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Best Gift Ever

**A/N** Well, I have some free time at lunch today so I figured I would at least start the next chapter. xD Hope you guys enjoy. 3 It might not be a very long chapter, sorry. I will hopefully upload another one.

**DISCLAIMER**; I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! I only own my own original characters and the writing in this story.

/~;~\

**Chapter 3; Best Gift Ever**

_She smiles at him and leaves the stables. As she walks towards where she parked her bike, she notices with annoyance that it has been replaced by a sleek black limousine. Fine. she thinks to herself, _if he wants to force me to ride in his limousine for school then so be it. I guess I'll let him win this time. _As she climbs into the door that was held open for her, she feels the gaze of a black haired student watching her. She looks back over her shoulder to see a closed eye, sly faced boy with the fakest smile on his face that she had ever seen. _Interesting.. _she thinks._ I've only just arrived and there are people flocking to see me... _the tone sounds unamused and irritated. She sighs in her mind and then leans back in her seat, looking out the window._

/~;~\

She knocks on the blacked-out window separating her from her driver. As he rolls down the window, she gives him a brilliant smile. "Would you please take me to Takumi Usuis' home? I have business to attend to with him." He nods, rolling the window back up and driving in the correct direction.

/~;~\

She walks to the front of Usuis' door after being let into the building. She knocks on his door and patiently waits for him to answer. After about two minutes the door is opened and she smiles at him, "Hey Takumi-kun. Sorry it took me so long to get here. It took longer than expected to sort everything out at Miyabigaoka."

He smiles at her, letting her inside, "It's ok Okami-chan. Welcome. Go in and sit down on the couch. I'll get you some Kombucha. Coconut lemon, as usual I presume?"

She nods, "Yes thank you." She sits down on the couch, leaning back and stretching out. She notices the smell of canine and raises an eyebrow at Takumi when he comes back, handing her a glass of pale yellow liquid. "Thank you. So since when do you have an animal?"

He gives an expressionless look, "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't own any animals. I don't have the time or patience for them. I thought you knew this?"

She rolls her eyes at him, "Takumi-kun, I could recognise the smell of a canine anywhere. Does Misaki-san have a dog or something?"

Takumi laughs, "Okami-chan nothing can get past you." He gives a low whistle and the sound of running claws hitting hard-wood floor can be heard coming from the back room. She turns her head just in time to see a large bundle of fur hurl itself at her.

She yelps in surprise and then makes a sound of delight as she realizes who it is. "How did you get her here, Takumi-kun?" she asks in astonishment, stroking Pelevea under the chin like she likes.

Takumi winks at her, "I called your father. He agreed that it would be a good idea to bring her here with you as a form of...protection."

She hugs Takumi, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much Takumi-kun. You have no idea how much this means to me."

He smiles at her, "You're welcome Okami-chan. But it's late. You should probably get home. Here is her bowl and everything else." He hands her the necessities for her wolf and gives her another hug. "It'll be nice for you to live this close. We'll be able to spend more time together. You and Misa-chan can better get to know each other too."

She smiles, nodding. "Bye Takumi-kun."

He waves to her, "See ya Okami-chan. I'll talk to you later. Have fun at you school tomorrow." He sticks his tongue out at her and she laughs, hearing the door click behind her.

She heads towards the stairs and heads out into the cool evening air. She glances at her phone and sees the time. Looking down at Pelevea, she smiles at her, "Well Vea, shall we go to our new home? It's almost 7 so it might be a good idea. We need to get you settled in and I need to make sure all my stuff is in order." Pelevea just watches her, saying nothing as expected. Pelevea was a Tibetan wolf with white fur that had streaks of silver. She had raised her from a pup when she was 15. Pelevea was well-trained and would only attack if commanded by Kailey or if Kailey was attacked. In her mind, Kailey was her alpha and she would only listen to her. The only reason she allowed Takumi to keep her and listened to him was because she knew he was a close friend of Kaileys' and that it meant she would probably be reunited with her soon. Kailey was sure that one of the major reasons her father had allowed Pelevea to come to her was also because she was going crazy at being separated from her for over a week with no thought of her returning. Kailey laughed at the thought, getting Pelevea to look at her, "I dunno Vea. Did you cause a ruckus back home?" Pelevea gave her a wolfish smile and shook her tail slightly. Kailey laughed before looking up at the setting sun, "Ahh, it's such a nice evening. I think we're going to walk home. Let me tell the driver." She took the leash off Pelevea and carried all her stuff in her arms, heading towards her limousine. She knocked on the window twice and waited for the servant to roll it down. "I am going to be walking home this evening. Please put these things in my house and then take your leave. I need to be picked up at 6:30 tomorrow morning and brought to school." She handed him the things and he nodded, accepting them and rolling the window back up as he drove away. She looked back at Pelevea, "Shall we go, pretty girl?" Pelevea shakes her tail again, following behind her. Together they make their way to her home.

As Kailey and her walked away, she thought of how things would be from now on. _It's going to be different going to Miyabigaoka instead of having private tutors. And then I should see if I can register with the dojo here. I may not be able to get a higher level but it would be nice to be able to practice and have fights. Yea...living here won't be that bad._ she thinks to herself.

/~;~\

**A/N** What's gonna happen next?! Find out in the next chapter. xD Her first day at school starts...She's transferring in half way through the year...Is her new life here in Japan gonna be as nice as she thinks? Anyway, I might be able to upload a few more chapters tonight. Also, I am currently drawing art for this of outfits and such. I will post a link to the gallery that will have the art when I get it set up. Until next time, please Rate and Review.


	5. Taking an Interest? Or Just Disdain?

**A/N** Hey guys, what's up? Are you guys enjoying the story so far? I know I am having a lot of fun writing it. ^^ This chapter will be a little ooc potentially because this will be th first time I type a lot as Tora. So I'm sorry, after this I should be able to portray his personality better. Enjoy~

**DISCLAIMER**; I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! I only own my own original characters and the writing in this story.

/~;~\

**Chapter 4; Taking an Interest? Or Just Disdain?**

_As Kailey and her walked away, she thought of how things would be from now on. _It's going to be different going to Miyabigaoka instead of having private tutors. And then I should see if I can register with the dojo here. I may not be able to get a higher level but it would be nice to be able to practice and have fights. Yea...living here won't be that bad. _she thinks to herself. _

/~;~\

Her alarm goes off at 5 in the morning and she sits up in her bed, stretching her arms up over her head to loosen the muscles. Crawling out of bed she goes to the kitchen and pours herself a glass of mango and lime Kombucha. Taking a sip of it, she grabs Peleveas' bowl and filled it with raw meat, putting it down in front of Pelevea. Her wolf gulps it down, making very happy noises. Kailey smiles and walks back into her room, carrying the glass of Kombucha with her.

Once in her room, she sets her glass down and stretches a mat out on the floor so she can exercise. She proceeds to stretch out on it and do yoga, stretching all her muscles as far as the can physically go without dislocating her joints. After stretching enough, she proceeds to flip over and do alternating pushups and situps to strengthen her core and arms even more. After that, he stand up and does jumping squats. Pushing off of the ground with her legs and landing down in a deep squat, making almost no noise as she lands lightly on her feet. Finishing her cardio, she gets back down on the mat and stretches her muscles out again to loosen them and make sure they don't get cramped up or knotted. Checking the time, she sees it is 6 in the morning. She grabs her uniform and heads to the bathroom, getting in the shower and washing off. She climbs out of the shower and wraps her plush white towel around her before walking to the sink. She brushes her teeth and washes her face in her towel. After that, she dries herself off and gets on her uniform. Lastly she brushes out her silky blonde hair and puts her 3 inch heeled black leather boots on and looks herself over in the mirror. Satisfied, she walks back through her room to finish her glass of Kombucha. She pets Pelevea under the chin, grabs her back, and walk out to her waiting limousine.

/~;~\

As she walks into the school, she is stopped in the entrance "Yes Nakanoi-sensei?"

"Ahh, sorry for stopping you Silvermorthnone-san. Kouchou wishes to speak to you and the other new students before you begin class. Please go to his office. That will be all." He then walks away, presumably waiting for the next new student to enter.

Slightly confused, she walks towards his office, curious to what he has to say. When she reaches his office, the door is shut and a girl with long black hair is sitting in a chair outside the office with her eyes closed. She walks up and sits down in the chair beside her. (There were only two chairs outside the headmasters' office.)

The girl opens her eyes when Kailey sits down and stares at her with unblinking yellow eyes. "Are you waiting for Kouchou as well?"

"Yes I am." Kailey smiles at her brightly. "I am Kailey Silvermorthnone. Pleasure to meet you."

The black-haired girl continues to watch her with those unblinking yellow eyes. "Hello. I am Altea Kunisada."

_Kunisada...Kunisada...Oh yes! That is a powerful Japanese family. The second most powerful I believe. Is she a new student here as well?_ Kaily thinks to herself, "It's nice to meet you, Kunisada-san."

"Please, call me Altea. I'm not one for honorifics." She gives her a smirk, and extending her hand.

Kaiey decided she liked this cat-eyed girl, "Ok Altea. You can call me Kailey, as well."

Altea smiles at her again, "What class are you?"

"Class 3-3. You?" Kaiey hoped they would be in the same class so she would know someone.

Altea makes a face, "I'm in class 3-2. That sucks. Well her, let's exchange numbers." She holds her phone out and Kaiey does the same, slightly startled. After their phones beep, they pull their phones back and put them away. They delve into a comfortable silence as they wait.

About 5 minutes later, the door opens and a boy with spiky black hair and green tips sunters out. His eyes glance over the two of them but then come back to rest on her He gives her a flirtatious smirk and then walks away towards his class.

"See ya later Kaiey." Altea smiles at her, waking into the office an shutting the door behind her _Now just to wait for my turn...Ug, late to class on my first day..._

/~;~\

She sat there for about 15 minutes and had started to nod off when the door opens. She looks up and sees Altea slide out, moving as silent as a stalking panther. Altea gives her a mischievous smile and turns back to the room, "Thank you Kouchou. Have a wonderful day." She then turns on her heel and walks in the direction of her class.

Kailey walks into the office and sits down in front of her headmaster, "You wanted to speak to me, Kouchou?" she asks politely, hiding her irritation at being made late to her class.

"Yes. I wanted to speak to all the new students before their first class. I just wanted to welcome you all to Miyabigaoka High School. Also, if there is ever anything you need feel free to contact me. I would be honored to help you in any way possible, Silvermorthnone-san." he bows his head to her politely.

_Ahhh, so this is really just him wanting me to put in a good word for him with my father. That shouldn't have surprised me, honestly. It's nothing new._ she thinks to herself but then says politely, "Of course Kouchou. If there is ever anything I need I will be sure to call on you first and foremost. Thank you."

He smiles at her, "I'm glad to hear it Silvermorthnone-san. You are welcome to go to your class now. Have a splendid first day."

She smiles back at him, "You as well Kouchou." she then turns and walks out of his office. _Finally. I can go to class now. I'm only __**45 MINUTES LATE NOW**__. _she screams in her head, frustrated. She makes sure to look as graceful and polite as possible and makes sure her irritation does not show. She reaches the classroom with a **3-3** on the door and quietly opens it, stepping inside.

/~;~\

Tora looks up with a bored expression as the door to his classroom opens. A tall blonde girl walks in and the teacher looks up, smiling at her. He gestures for her to come stand in front of the class so he can introduce her. Her appearance intrigues Tora. She is a tall girl-about 5'8"-with long, flowing white-blonde hair that reaches just below where her braline should be. He smirks to himself, realizing that the new girl has quite large breasts. She was quite a pretty girl and he planned on making her his new playtoy. All the girls he currently had were starting to bore him with their monotony. He needed something _new_. The teacher was now introducing the new girl...

/~;~\

"Class, this is Kailey Silvermorthnone. She just transferred into our school. Please be kind to her."

Kailey bows to the class, "Hello, I look forward to meeting all of you." she gave them all a very bright smile. Hearing the small intakes of breath from a lot of the male students, she groans inwardly. She knew she was attractive but she had never had to deal with a male student body before since she was always trained privately-by female tutors. The teacher was telling her to sit down. She looked up and saw a lot of guys gesturing to empty seats beside them and she wasn't sure what to do until a voice spoke up.

"Haga-sensei, she can sit by me. I can help her get accustomed to our beautiful school." a tall boy with blonde hair said.

He was sitting towards the back so she couldn't quite see his face. His voice sounded pleasant enough, kind and inviting. _I wonder if his emotions are true? Or if he's just acting like most everyone else._ she thinks to herself, knowing the world of power and money was a hard one to live in if you couldn't act emotions you didn't feel and hide emotions you did. She noticed all the other boys sending him half-hearted glares but relenting their attempts to get her to sit with them.

She looked at the teacher and he nodded, "That is a good idea. Thank you Igarashi-san. Please take a seat Silvermorethnone-san."

Kailey smiles, nodding, "Of course sensei." She walks back towards the blonde-haired boy and takes a seat beside him. He leans over and whispers into her ear, "Hello. My name is Tora Igarashi. Welcome to Miyabigaoka High. I trust you are enjoying our school so far?"

She looks at him and notices his eyes are a deep amber. They remind her of a tigers' eyes and she laughs inwardly. _I wonder if that's the reason his parents named him Tora?_ she thinks to herself, knowing the English translation of tora was tiger. Smiling, she nods, "Yes thank you Igarashi-san. I am very happy to be attending such a prestigious school." she grimaces inwardly at the practiced words as they feel dirty on her tongue. She would have much preferred going to Seika high with Takumi and Misaki but her father forbid it.

He smiles at her, "That's good. And please, call me Tora. I hate honorifics. Besides, I think you and I will be becoming close friends."

He reminds her a bit of Altea with him saying that. She then almost growls in irritation at the insinuation he made when he said that last part. _He seems to think that I will just throw myself at him. I mean sure, he's attractive but his arrogance is disgusting._ She smiles at him through narrowed eyes, "Very well Tora-kun." she turns to focus on the teacher but then Tora drags her attention back to him.

"I am the student council president at this school, Kailey. So if you ever need anything feel free to let me know."

He puts his arm on the back of her chair and leans back, staring at her. She gives him a sweet smile, nodding. "Of course. Thank you Tora-_kun_." she puts slight emphasis on the honorific, annoyed at the disrespectful and rude way he addressed her. She could understand not liking honorifics but to drop them altogether was extremely disrespectful and it irritated her. When he moved his hand closer so it brushed against the small of her back, she almost growled at him. Almost.

/~;~\

**A/N** Ya'know, I contemplated making another paragraph but figured I had drawn on long enough. Hopefully I will be able to post another chapter tonight but I can't make any promises, sorry. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. hehe, aren't Tora and Kailey a promising couple? No? They hate each other? What do you mean? Tora seems to like her a lot. Ohhh. Kailey seems to hate him? Well...I wouldn't call it _hate_ exactly. But yes, I see what you mean. Ok ok...maybe not so perfect. But they'll get there...maybe...hopefully...Who knows? ;D


	6. A New Player?

**A/N **Hey guys, sorry for not posting a chapter yesterday. My boyfriend didn't go home until midnight and by then I was completely exhausted so I just kinda passed out. I plan on releasing two chapters today (hopefully) as an apology. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter.

**DISCLAIMER**; I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! I only own my own original characters and the writing in this story.

/~;~\

**Chapter 5; A New Player?**

_He puts his arm on the back of her chair and leans back, staring at her. She gives him a sweet smile, nodding. "Of course. Thank you Tora-_kun_." she puts slight emphasis on the honorific, annoyed at the disrespectful and rude way he addressed her. She could understand not liking honorifics but to drop them altogether was extremely disrespectful and it irritated her. When he moved his hand closer so it brushed against the small of her back, she almost growled at him. Almost._

/~;~\

Surviving her first class, Kailey heads to one of the many eating places in the school. It's close to her class so she decides it will work. Walking up to a cafe, she orders a plate of 10 sushi-assorted flavours and a bottle of pineapple and pomegranate flavoured kombucha. She pays the cashier, smiling at him, and goes to find a table to sit at.

After looking around for a few moments, she finds an empty table that is looking out into the central garden on the school. She sits down and proceeds to stare out the window as she eats her sushi contentedly. Taking a sip of her kombucha, she got the sensation of being watched. She looked up with narrowed eyes to see the boy from the headmasters' office watching her. When he realized he'd been made, he walked over to her.

"Yo." He said, raising a hand in greeting.

She smiled good naturedly, "Hello. Do you need something?" she watches him with a smile still plastered on her face but with a look of warning in her eyes.

He seemed not to notice, "Not really. Just thought I'd introduce myself to a pretty girl like you."

Kailey laughs softly, hiding her growing irritation, "Is that so?"

He nods, smiling. "The names Kuniyoshi Kikuchi. May I know said pretty girls' name?"

She smiles at him, "It's a pleasure to meet you Kikuchi-san. My name is Kailey Silvermorthnone."

He gives her a charming grin, "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

She closes her eyes with that fake smile still on her face, trying to hide her annoyance at being disturbed from eating her lunch. "Thank you Kikuchi-san." she said it like a goodbye, trying to get the point across that she did not wish to be disturbed.

He was about say something more when a voice cut him off, "Hey Kailey. Mind if I join you?"

Kailey looks up and gives a real smile, "No not at all. Hey Altea."

Kuniyoshi starts to say something again but Altea turns a cold, golden stare on him that would have frozen him solid-if looks could do that. "Oh, did I interrupt something Kikuchi-_san_?" she asks venomously.

"N-no. I was just leaving. Goodbye Silvermorthnone-san, Kunisada-san." With that, he quickly makes his retreat.

After he was gone, Kailey laughs and smiles at Altea, "Thanks. I thought he'd never leave."

Altea nods as her, "Yea, he's a persistent bugger. He appears to be a major womanizer as well. So far he has five girls following him like neglected puppies. It's quite pathetic, really."

Kailey shakes her head, "How troublesome. Oh well. At least he's gone now. Why's he so afraid of you?"

Altea gives a dark smile, "He tried to seduce me and I played along..."

Kailey laughs awkwardly, "I see. Well you certainly scared him off."

Altea laughs smugly, "Yes, yes I did. But unfortunately I have to go now. I want to get a headstart on my studies. Talk to you later Kailey." she waves, walking away.

"See you Altea." Kailey calls after her, going back to eating. After finishing, she starts to head back to her class.

When she gets close to her classroom, a boy with black hair stops her. "Silvermorthnone-san?"

She stops, "Yes?"

"Igarashi-sama wishes to speak with you. May I show you to the student council room?"

_Hm..._ she thinks to herself, "Of course." she follows after the vice president. _This seem suspicious._

/~;~\

**A/N** Sorry it isn't all that long. I'm still kinda tired and I don't feel good. Not sure if I'll post another chapter tonight. It depends on my energy level, sorry everyone. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Building Anger

**A/N** Hey guys! So it turns out that it's going to be easier for me to post chapters on weekdays than it will be on weekends. Isn't that funny? Well anyway, hope you enjoy. Updates might be sporadic for a bit while I work on my algebra project and think of more chapter ideas to lead up to a few things I have in mind but can't have happen right off the bat. ;)

**DISCLAIMER**; I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! I only own my own original characters and the writing in this story.

/~;~\

**Chapter 6; Building Anger...**

_When she gets close to her classroom, a boy with black hair stops her. "Silvermorthnone-san?"_

_She stops, "Yes?"_

"_Igarashi-sama wishes to speak with you. May I show you to the student council room?"_

Hm... _she thinks to herself, "Of course." she follows after the vice president. _This seem suspicious.

/~;~\

Silently, Kailey follows after Maki. She was curious as to what Igarashi wanted from her but that curiosity was backed by a huge sense of suspicion and danger. _Just what is he up to..._ she thinks to herself.

"Here we are, Silvermorthnone-san." He holds the door open for her and enters behind her.

"Thank you." she says quietly, standing in front of the door and waiting for Igarashi to speak.

"Silvermorthnone-san is here as requested, Igarashi-sama." Maki says to the golden-eyed boy.

"Thank you Maki. Would you fetch us drinks, please?" The way he said it...sounded sly. Kailey decided that she was going to keep her guard up for whatever 'drinks' Maki was going to bring them. "Please, come take a seat Kailey-chan." he gestures to the area on the couch beside him.

With a growing sense of dread, she went and sat on the side farthest from him, watching him silently with a small smile on her face. _At least he has added an honorific back to my name. Even if he is calling me by my first name and using a honorific used for those closest to you. But it's a step up from before._ she muses in her mind, keeping her fake smile unwavering.

"I trust you are enjoying yourself here so far? How was your lunch?" He asks her, acting like a gentleman.

She could tell the act was fake by the malicious and lustful glint in his eyes. _I see..._ she thinks to herself as she responds, "Yes, it is quite the magnificent school. The food is exquisite as well, thank you." Her performance was spectacular, acting like the perfect sophisticated and elegant lady she wasn't. She hated it. Always having to act so prim and proper around the rich little brats. But it beats living with her father and little sister. At least now she had an inkling of freedom. She could still spend time with Takumi and Misaki if she was careful to keep a low-down appearance. She didn't want to draw unnecessary attention to herself after all.

"Excellent. I am happy to hear that. I try to keep the school a pleasant place. It is my job as student council president, after all." he exclaims with mock humility. _I don't think I've ever met such a fake person...Wait...Aren't I like that too though? _she thinks to herself, grimacing inward at the comparison.

She nods, smiling brighter as Maki walks over carrying two glasses filled with a orange-yellow liquid on a silver tray. Her eyes narrow as she sees the forced action of tripping. Suddenly the two glasses are falling forwards towards her and in a primal instinct, she flips back over the couch to land gracefully on her feet as the two glasses crash into where she had just been moments before. Carefully hiding her flaring anger, she says calmly, "Oh my. Are you alright Maki-san?"

Igarashi was staring at her with a look of surprise in his eyes that slowly turned into intense amusement. Her anger blazed even more hotly inside of her but she was careful to hide it. _Shit..much more and even I won't be able to hide such an emotion...Just what is he playing at?_ she growled in her mind. Maki looked shaken and apologetic and it was almost believable. "I'm so sorry Silvermorthnone-san, Igarashi-sama. Are you two ok?" He frantically wiped at the mess and picked up the broken glass, pushing it onto the silver tray.

Kailey smiled, closing her narrowed eyes, "Yes I am fine."

Igarashi nods his head, "It's alright Maki. No harm done." He turned his yellow eyes on her with an inquisitive expression plastered on his face, "You have quite fast-and graceful-reflexes, Kailey-chan. Quite impressive." There was a hint of irritation in his eyes that barely showed, hidden by his fake smirk.

_What? Did I ruin your plan? Po-or baby._ she thought sarcastically, "Yes. My father had me learn many forms of self-defense. The art of graceful movements was one of them and they also teach her reflexes to react faster and stronger."

Maki places a towel over the stained spot on the couch, finished cleaning for now. She realized with annoyance that she wouldn't be able to sit as far away from Igarashi as she had liked. Sighing inwardly, she sat next to him on the couch. He leaned back into the cushions and put an arm over the backrest behind her.

"Well, I guess we will have to move onto business without the drinks. So, our school is going to be putting on a play for the school festival. I was hoping you would be willing to audition. You would be a good fit for the leading female role, I think. Auditions are this saturday from 9 in the morning to 5 in the evening."

Kailey watches him for some sign of malicious intent but can sense none, "Very well. I will be there." Her eyes widen less than a centimeter at the dark and evil look that comes over Igarashis' face for a fraction of a second before disappearing again. Confused, she waits for him to say something more. _Did I just imagine it?_ she thinks.

/~;~\

When she says she'll be there, Tora gives a look of dark satisfaction show for a fraction of a second. _I've got her now..._ he thinks maliciously to himself. If it had been any else besides this girl in front of him, the look would have gone unnoticed. But he knew she had seen it by the way her eyes widen ever so slightly. He quickly covers the look, saying in a completely endearing voice and a bright smile, "Good. I'm looking forward to seeing you. It should be a good play. You are free to go now. I will walk back to our class with you." he catches the slight lock of her jaw as he stands up, offering a hand to help her rise. She accepts it disgruntledly. _How amusing...She's nothing like anyone I've ever met before. She acts like a proper lady but she seems quite rebellious and stubborn. How delightful. I can't wait to break her down and take her..._ he thinks to himself, pulling her to her feet.

"Thank you." she says, faking a polite and cheery voice.

Together they walk to their class, a look of slight worry hidden by a smile on her face and a look of smug success covered by his signature smirk on his. He holds the door to their class open to her and then walks in behind her as the bell rings.

/~;~\

**A/N **Yo. Hope you guys enjoyed. I think the next chapter will either be Kailey, Misa, and Takumi or Kailey and Tora surprised to meet somewhere where neither of them suspected the other to do. What do you guys wanna see?


	8. An Even Match

**A/N** 'Sup guys. I decided to write another chapter today. xD Since no one said anything it's gonna be Kaileys' and Toras' surprise... *wriggles eyebrows* Enjoy... By the way, this chapter is gonna be kinda jumpy. There will be a point when you can read both Toras' and Kaileys' inner thoughts. It is just a lot easier in the situation to do it that way, sorry. It won't be a normal thing though so don't worry.

**DISCLAIMER**; I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! I only own my own original characters and the writing in this story.

/~;~\

**Chapter 7; An Even Match**

_Together they walk to their class, a look of slight worry hidden by a smile on her face and a look of smug success covered by his signature smirk on his. He holds the door to their class open to her and then walks in behind her as the bell rings._

/~;~\

Kailey walks out of class as the final bell rings. She quickly goes to her limousine and steps in, telling her driver to hurry her home. She wanted to avoid Igarashi as much as she could before she ripped his head off of his shoulders. "I swear, that boy is so goddamn annoying." she snarls to herself. Ever since lunch, he had been pestering her. She couldn't understand his problem. "Ug. I need to go get some aggression out." she mutters to herself.

Her driver opens the door for her and she steps out, nodding to him and going up to her house. Once inside, she immediately goes into her room and grabs a duffel bag. She shoves a uniform, belt, and ribbon into the bag and takes it into the kitchen with her. She grabs a bottle of lemon mint Kombucha and shoves it into the duffel as well as a bottle of water. She goes and grabs a banana and orange and puts those in as well. Going back through her room and into the bathroom, she grabs deodorant and a brush. She zips up the duffel and goes and tosses it by her front door before going back to her room. Pelevea sits on Kailey's bed, watching her with her head tilted in confusion. Kailey scratches her under the chin and gives her a smile, "It's ok Vea. I'm just going to go work off some energy. I'll give you your dinner before I go." She grabs a pair of nice jeans, a black tank top, and a pair of sneakers and puts them all on. She walks out the door and to her motorcycle.

/~;~\

Walking into the dojo, she smiles at Suko, "Hello Shishou." I smile at her. She nods at her, smiling slightly before going back to what she was doing. Kailey goes into the changing room and changes into her uniform. She ties her hair up into a ponytail with the ribbon and wraps it around her forehead to catch sweat as well. She puts her duffel bag and shoes into her locker and ties her black belt around her waist. She runs a finger over the nine golden bars on her belt, making sure they were on the right side.

Sighing, she starts to head out the door when she hears Suko growling at someone with a slightly raised voice. "What are you doing here, Shinsui-san?"

A low chuckle sounds and then a deep voice says mockingly, "Oh don't be so cold, Maeda-chan. I brought some of my best pupils here today so we could do a few fights. Is that not alright with you?"

"Tch...Whatever. Come in then." Suko says, a lack of emotion in her voice.

Kailey was surprised, she'd never heard Suko act like that before. _Ok then...well at least this means I get to beat the shit out of someone. Cool._ she thinks to herself. She walks out of the changing room and over to Suko. "Hey, what's going on Shishou? Everything ok?"

"Hm? Oh, yea. Just Shinsui-shishou and some of his students. They're from the Kaaocia dojo. Our rival dojo. Could I ask you a favor, Kailey-san?"

Kailey smiles at her, "Of course. What is it?"

Suko smiles at her mischievously, "Would you be willing to fight with his supposed 'best' student? Other than me, you are the highest ranking belt at this dojo."

Kailey cracks her knuckles, "Gladly. I was hoping you'd ask. Been a long day and this would be a perfect way to work off that bad energy."  
Suko laughs, "Just don't hurt 'em too much." she winks at her.

"Oh, I'd never." Kailey smirks, "So do you know who I will be fighting?" she starts to ask when she feels two people standing right behind her.

"Maeda-chan, is this the student who you claim is best at Proreloth?" the rival dojo master asks sarcastically.

Before Kailey can turn around and say anything, Suko puts a hand on her shoulder to keep her from moving, "Yes. She is the finest student at this dojo. Who might her opponent be?"

"The highest at my dojo. Sorry to say, but your little girl here will be no match for him. He is a black belt to the ninth degree." Shinsui exclaims smugly.

Kailey now understood why Suko didn't want her to turn around and show her belt yet. Suko let go of her shoulder with a smirk at her and Kailey turns around, all smiles. "Well that's just perfect Shinsui-san. I just happen to be a black belt to the ninth degree as well. And believe me, I am far from a little girl." she opens her eyes to stare at him with cold shards of emerald. She looks over at her opponent and her eyes narrow slightly as she sees who it is. "Igarashi-san. I wasn't aware you did martial arts?" she tries to keep her voice light and pleasant but her irritation shows through slightly.

Tora smirks, "Kailey-chan, I thought we agreed to no cold honorifics?"

"Ah, of course. Forgive me Igarashi-_kun_." she says, her sarcasm leaching its way into her words.

Toras' eyes widen momentarily, shocked by her show of emotion. Shortly after, he returns to his usual smirk. "Well then. It seems we are to be fighting each other?"  
"Yes, it appears that way." she says coolly.

"Now just remember, just because you have the same belt level as me does not mean you are equal. Try not to cry when I beat you, okay?" he coos, irritating her.

"Oh I can assure you, I won't be the one crying." she purrs menacingly at him, walking towards the mat. Turning back to look at Suko, "May we begin Suko-shishou?"

Her teacher dips her head to her, smirking, "Of course Kailey-san." The two dojo leaders go to a table to watch the fight about to unfold. In fact, all the students from both dojos gathered around the mat to watch them, students supporting their sides respectively.

Kailey and Tora bow before stepping onto the mat and facing each other. "Try not to kill him, Kailey-san. I'm sure Shinsui-shishou would be quite displeased if you did."

Kailey laughs, "I won't hurt him too badly."

Tora smirks, enjoying her attitude. "It's gonna be fun to beat you, Kailey-chan."

She smirks right back at him, "Don't bet on it. You're not the one who's gonna win this fight. Sorry Igarashi-kun." she winks at him and then emerald green eyes lock onto golden amber ones and the fight starts. Just like that, the two of them lapse into a concentrated silence as they circle each other, watching how the other moves. With a lightning quick movement, Kailey launches forward at him and catches him with an uppercut to the jaw. He falls back in shock and then laughs, launching towards her with a right-hand hook. She ducks underneath him and aims to sweep his legs out from under him but he notices and dodges, jumping over her leg. She spins around and twists back to her feet. As she makes it up again, she is met with Toras' fist to her jaw. The force pushes her back onto the ground and he stares triumphantly down at her.

"See? I told you I'd-" his sentence is cut off as she spins around again, rising to her feet as she took his out from under him.

She stands over him staring down, "What was that?" she says, her eyes smiling.

He aims to sweep her legs out from under her but she maneuvers around him and behind him. He jumps to his feet, spinning around to send a fist at her face again. Expecting it this time, she ducked under his arm and grabs it on the downstroke. Holding his right arm over her shoulders, she crouches down, pulling him off balance slightly over her and then she springs up again. He makes a startled grunt as she rockets his shoulder upwards at a sharp and painful angle. As she lands, she pivots her foot to bring his shoulder around behind his back and pins it there with her other hand to support it.

She puts her mouth beside his ear and smirks into it, "So is this the part where you're winning?"

She feels Toras' neck heat up and she laughs slightly, not loosening her grip at all. Before she realizes what's happening, Tora slams his head backwards and her head snaps back with the force. In surprise, she tightens her grip on his arm and they both fall backwards onto the mat, him on top of her. He flips over, aiming to pin her to the mat and claim a victory but she uses her legs to propel herself out from under him, a sweet smile on her face as she whizzes back between his legs.

Both of them stand facing each other, breathing a bit raggedly. She sends a swift round kick at her left shoulder but he catches her ankle and spins her around so she is facing the ground with one leg up, emitting a startled sound to escape her lips. He tilts her leg up higher and higher until she is glaring up at him with her head next to her other knee. "Really?" she says, sounding annoyed.

Taking a chance, she swings the leg still on the ground up and around, slamming both hands into the mat to strengthen the kick. Her free leg hits him in the chest as her other leg gets free of his grasp and she lands on both feet, her hands up in a fighting stance. They begin to circle each other again, trying to pinpoint a weakness in the other. The crowd watching them was in a stunned silence. Neither of the leaders had expected such an even fight from their best students. Tora flew forward at her, his right hand coming in for a right hook while his left hand came up for a hidden uppercut. Kailey fell for it, blocking the right hand while his left struck her under the chin. She flies up and back from the force of his punch and his eyes widen slightly as she crashes to the ground, yelping. With a look of rage she rises to her feet again, trying to mask the pain in her eyes. _She just doesn't know when to give up, does she?_ Tora thinks to himself, noticing the pain in her eyes.

He puts his arms up to block her flurry of punches. He doesn't see her leg sweeping around his until he feet were yanked out from under him. Again. She stares down at him, breathing as heavily as him. She falls on him, pinning him to the ground to claim victory but before she can he flips her over so he is pinning her. They keep switches roles until realizing that it's not going to work so they spring apart, facing off again. _Why won't he admit defeat yet?! This is getting monotonous...And it's getting harder to see...I refuse to lose! Especially after promising to Suko-shishou I wouldn't!_ she yells in her mind, launching towards him in a flurry of punches again. He manages to block them all and then sends a flurry of his own. She jumps back and uses her crouched position to spring spring a flying kick at him. He catches her foot and makes a grab at it but she dodges by flipping backwards onto her hands and landing again a few feet away.

He smirks, impressed by her performance. _She just keeps getting more interesting._ he thinks to himself. _I'm going to have to have Maki find everything he can out about her._

They stand staring at each other before both launching a last attack to finish the match at the same time. Her foot collides into his ribs as his fist slams into her stomach. Both of them fall back a bit, standing in shock for a moment, before they both collapse onto the ground.

"Ok, that's enough. It's a tie." Suko sounded surprised.

Her and Tora continued to lay there for a few more moments. Her stomach and everywhere else hurt like a bitch and his ribs were badly bruised. Both of them would be left with many bruises and pain from their match together. _She's stronger than she looks._ Tora thinks to himself.

Kailey was the first to rise. She slowly stood up, managing not to sway when the world was spinning around her. She walked to where Tora still laid and offered her hand to him. After a moment he accepted it and she helped him stand up. They walked towards their masters together. Suko and Shinsui were talking when they walked up. Suki turned to them and stated, "We have decided that once every other week, the two of you will have a match. It would help you both to learn and get stronger to have such an evenly matched partner. It will alternate each time of who goes where. Next time Kailey-san will go to the Kaaocia dojo for the match and the next time Igarashi-san will return here. It will continue like that until further notice. Is that fine with both of you?"

Kailey nods, "Of course Suko-shishou, Shinsui-shishou."

"Understood." Tora says, visibly exhausted.

"Very well. You can return home Kailey-san. You worked hard. Igarashi-san, you are welcome to use our facilities here before returning to your home." Suko told them both.

Tora looked at Shinsui and when he nodded, Tora turned to Suko, "Thank you Suko-shishou. I appreciate it."

/~;~\

Kailey and Tora both go to the changing and shower room. At their dojos, there was no separation between male and female so it was quite interesting. Kailey opened her locker and pulled out the towel, flip flops, soap, and hair products that she always kept in it. She also pulled the water bottle out of her duffel and cracks it open, drinking it all in one breathe. Tora also pulled water out of his bag and drained it. She looks at him, "Do you plan on showering?" she asks.

He smirks at her, "What, are you anxious to see what I look like without clothes?" he purrs.

She laughs at him, "No, not even a little bit. The only reason I was asking is because I'm guessing you don't have a towel with you."

"Well..no I don't." he admits.

"Then would you like to borrow one so you can shower?" she asks, pulling her extra towel from her locker.

"Sure." Tora says, smirking at her.

_Must he make everything seem seductive or sexual?_ she growls in her mind. She throws him the towel and he catches it with no problem.

"Thanks Kailey-chan. I'll be sure to use it to dry _ever-y-where._" He makes sure to put emphasis and draw out the last word.

She just rolls her eyes at him, "Yea, whatever." she says dismissively, grabbing her towel and other supplies and heading back into the showers.

He smirks, following after her. She goes into the stall at the very back and locks the door behind her, making sure he can't force his way in. She sets her towel on the bench out of the reach of the water and strips off her sweat-drenched uniform. Folding it nicely, she places it gently into her duffel bag after wrapping her belt respectfully around it. She steps into the actual shower and turns the delicious hot water on, letting it flow down over her aching body. She could already see nasty bruises forming on various places. She shrugs. _All part of martial arts. Could be worse. _she thinks.

/~;~\

Tora looks over the towel Kailey had given him after going into the stall right beside her. It was a plush white towel with the letters KS sewn elegantly in silver thread. He smirks, setting it down on the bench. He takes off his uniform and folds it, wrapping his belt tightly around it and putting it carefully into his bag. He steps into the shower and turns the water on, letting it wash over him as he worked shampoo into his hair in a thick lather. He took 15 minutes to shower and after that, he turned the water off and shook out as much water as he could from his hair. He stepped onto the super-absorbent carpet outside the shower area and proceeded to dry himself off with Kaileys' towel. After he finishes drying, he puts on a pair of black pressed pants and a nice black button-up. He slips his shiny black dress shoes on and stuffs everything else into his bag before opening the stall door and stepping out. He can still hear the water running in Kaileys' stall and decides to wait for her. After about 7 minutes, she comes out of the stall dressed in a nice pair of jeans and a strappy black tank.

He smirks at her and she just stares back at him, "Shouldn't you be going now?" she asks.

He shrugs, dropping his bag to the floor. "I'd much rather stay." he purrs. Suddenly, he steps towards her and pins her against the wall, pushing her up against it in a way that she can't move out of.

/~;~\

Kailey stares at him in annoyance, painfully aware of how close he is. "Can I help you Igarashi-kun? Because if not please let me go so I may return home." she growls.

He smirks, "Why the big rush? Do I make you nervous, Kailey-chan?"

She smiles sweetly at him, "Hardly. I just don't want to make a fuss. Or would you prefer if I brought Suko-shishou and Shinsui-shishou back here? How do you think you shishou would react if he saw this?"

Tora narrows his eyes at her sharply but steps away from her, "You really are interesting, Kailey-chan. Well, I'll be seeing you then. I had fun today. I'm glad we will be doing this often." he smirks back at her over his shoulder, a seductive glint in his eye.

"Really? So you enjoy getting beat up by stronger women? I never knew you were into that kind of thing, Igarashi-kun. How quaint." she picks up her duffel and gracefully slinks around him and out the door before he can reply. She waves goodbye to Suko and gets on her motorcycle, driving home to her waiting bed.

/~;~\

Tora smirks, pulling out his cellphone and dialing a number.

"Yes Igarashi-sama?" the familiar voice says.

"Maki, get me all the information you can on Kailey Silvermorthnone. I want to know everything about her. Her family, her relationships, her weaknesses-everything." he says.

"Of course sir." Maki responds back respectfully.

Tora hangs up and puts his phone away, walking out and to his waiting limousine. _This is going to be more fun than I thought._ he thinks to himself, climbing inside the car and waiting to be taken home.

/~;~\

**A/N** Hope you guys liked this extra long chapter. But now I am going to go collapse. It is now 12:18 and I am exhausted. I must go get at least a little sleep before school. Night guys.


	9. Hidden Intentions

**A/N ** Guest Reviewer; thank you so much. w Im glad you're enjoying it so far. And don't worry, I will be making a lot more scenes with Kailey and Tora. They are so much fun to make. xD

Sorry that this update took so long. ;w; I was too busy/tired to think of anything to do for the chapter. If you guys want, I would appreciate any ideas you have for chapters? Feel free to message them to me or leave them in a review or something like that.

**DISCLAIMER**; I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! I only own my own original characters and the writing in this story.

/~;~\

**Chapter 8; Hidden Intentions**

_Tora hangs up and puts his phone away, walking out and to his waiting limousine. _This is going to be more fun than I thought. _he thinks to himself, climbing inside the car and waiting to be taken home._

/~;~\

Kailey wakes up to the sound of her alarm blaring. She opens her eyes, grabbing her phone and looking at it.

'_Morning Okami-chan. You okay?'_

The text was from Takumi. She smiled sadly, typing back. '_Of course! Why wouldn't I be?'_

Her phone buzzes again, '_Come on now Okami-chan. I know you better than that.'_

'_Don't worry Takumi. I really am fine. Honest.'_ Kailey texts back.

'_Ok...Well come to Seika after school today. You can hang out with Misa and me. Sound like a plan?'_

Kailey sighs, '_Yea. That'd be great. I'll text when I'm headed your way. Have a good day Takumi. Tell Misaki-san hi for me.'_

'_Will do. Bye~'_

She sighs, turning the screen of her phone off and getting out of bed. She does her morning routine as usual and then leaves the house, hurrying to school.

/~;~\

"She is a part of a very prestigious family. She is from Westminster, England. The Silvermorthnone family is one of the most influential and powerful families in the world. They are known as the Royal Family. Kailey-san herself is considered a princess. Her mother died on October 13th. Someone poisoned her. Kailey-san moved here on January 23rd. She lives in Golden Heights apartment. A high-security building. She lives in #313. She has a younger sister named Enema and her fathers' names is Dremore. Julia was the name of her mother. She has a Tibetan wolf named Pelevea. She does not currently have a job here." Maki finishes.

Tora smirks, "How interesting. Did you find anything else out? Where does she frequent?"

"I do not know where she frequents yet. But she seems to be close friends with Takumi Usui."

Toras' eyes spark a light of renewed interest, "Really? Well, keep following her. I want to know what she does with her free time."

/~;~\

Kailey walks into her class and sits down beside Igarashi.

"Good morning Kailey-chan. I hope you're not in too much pain due to our match yesterday." Igarashi says to her.

She gives him a wary look, "No. I'm in no pain at all." _Although I hope you are in a lot of pain, little tiger. _she sneers in her mind.

"That's good. I never saw you as the type to do martial arts. You're just full of surprises aren't you?" His eyes have a dark glint to them and she narrows her eyes, not in the mood to deal with his arrogance.

"So I've been told." she agreed cooly.

/~;~\

He watches her closely. _She's different than usual. Or I guess she's not. But something seems to be troubling her. Her eyes are very downcast._ he thinks, laughing inwardly. He just loved to use words and information to screw with people. _Especially_ women.

They sit in silence for awhile as the teacher talks about some unimportant thing. He turns to her and starts talking in English, "**So, you're still coming to the auditions tomorrow right?**"

She glances at him out of the corner of her eye, her surprised expression closely covered, "**I wasn't aware you could speak english Igarashi-kun. But yes, I am still coming tomorrow.**"

He smirks at her, noticing the hidden surprise, "**Wonderful. And yes, I speak English. Not as fluently as you, however. I guess that is to be expected. You are from England, after all.**" he watched for her reaction out of the corner of his eye, delighted when an unhidden look of shock crosses over her face for a moment.

"**Yes I am. Which is also why it is no surprise you speak Japanese more fluently than I do. I take it you visit France or other English-speaking places?**" she questions him, dismissing that he knew.

He nods, "Yes. As the heir to the Igarashi foundation, my father had me learn many languages. I'm sure you can understand that, Kailey-chan." he reverts back to Japanese.

"Yes." she agreed.

Suddenly the bell rang and he watched after her as she hurried out the door. "Haha..." he smirks to himself, "I think it's time to up my game." He swiftly followed her out into the hall.

/~;~\

Kailey hears footsteps behind her and she pivots around, turning to face whoever was following her. She noticed not many people were around her. She was confused to see no one behind her and was about to turn around when her wrists were grabbed in one strong hand and another hand clamped down over her mouth. She growled, trying to free herself as she was dragged backwards and up a flight of stairs. A door was pushed open and she felt cool air on her face. Her attacker swung her around and shoved her away from him. As she flipped around with a glare, she saw Igarashi shut and lock the door. He smirked at her, showing her the key as he put it in his pocket.

"I thought we could talk where no one would interrupt us." he purrs.

She scowls at him, advancing on him and holding out a hand, "Give me the key so I can leave, Igarashi-kun." she growls commandingly.

He laughs at her, grabbing her wrist and yanking her towards him. When she yelps in surprise, he laughs even harder. "I don't think so. It wouldn't be any fun if I just let you go."

She glares coldly at him, yanking her wrist away. Or more, trying to. Her eyes narrow more as she can't free herself, "Let go of me Igarashi."

He smirks at her, backing her up against the door with her wrist still firmly grasped in his hand. "Hm...No." he purrs, his face getting close to hers. He stares her directly in the eyes.

"Tch..." she growls, narrowing her eyes, "You're annoying. Get away from me."

He laughs, pressing up against her even more to agitate her. It worked.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she snarls, aiming a punch at his face with her free hand.

"Ah ah ah." he reprimands, catching her fist and then holding both her wrists in one hand. Her rage was quickly building and she was going to lose her temper soon.

She makes a very frustrated sound, yanking at her wrists that were now pinned above her head on the door. His face is inches from hers and it irritates her. _Why? Why today of all days? I guess he decided to drop that gentlemanly act..._ she thinks dejectedly. "What do you want Igarashi?" she almost growls.

He waits a moment before answering, making a show of thinking of his answer before saying it, "Well I want you of course. All the girls here are so boring. You on the other hand, are quite interesting."

She looks into his eyes, reading the lust in them. "Or is it that you can't stand the fact that I'm not interested in you?" she observed coldly. His eyes have a flicker of surprise, "Ah, yes. That's what it is. You want what you can't obtain. How...childish." she mocks.

He tightens his grip on her wrists and closes the distance between them so only their faces are apart. He is uncomfortably close. Every part of him was pressed up against her and she didn't like the way it was heading. The bones in her wrist were beginning to ache at the pressure on them. If much more pressure was applied, one or both of her wrists could very well break. _Achtch_, she groaned in her mind, _this isn't good._

His eyes have a dark tinge to them, his belying anger at being called childish showing. She scans his eyes, trying to find some inkling of a chance that he would just let her go. Seeming to read her expression, he smirkly sadistically, "Don't bet on me just letting you go now, princess." he purred mockingly.

"Tch." she growled in annoyance, "Don't call me princess, little tiger." it wasn't until his eyes widened slightly that she realized what she'd said.

"Little...tiger...?" He says incredulously. In his surprise he let her go, backing away a few steps.

She turned around and gave a sharp tug on the door handle, breaking it open. Glaring at him over her shoulder, she bolts from the roof.

/~;~\

The rest of school goes by unbearingly slow. She had to deal with the little tiger staring at her constantly. He didn't say anything else to her for the rest of the school day and for that, she was thankful.

Walking out of the school, she pulls out her cellphone,

'_Headed for Seika now.'_

Short, sweet, and to the point. She wasn't in the mood to bother with a lengthy text right now. She just climbed into the limousine and told her driver to take her to Seika High School.

/~;~\

Walking to the front of the once all-boy school, Kailey spots Takumi, Misaki and three other people. Misaki sees her first and smiles, waving. She smiles back as Misaki and Takumi say their goodbyes. However, the brown-haired male in the group follows after them, asking Misaki something and getting a disapproving look from Takumi.

They reach her and Misaki hugs her, "It's nice to see you again, Kailey-san."

"Yea, you too Misaki-san." she smirks at Takumi, "Yo Takumi-kun. You're being nice to Misaki-san and the other girls, right?" she winks at him.

Takumi rolls his eyes at her, "Oh, come on Okami-chan. I'm always nice. Gosh, what do you take me for?"

"A perverted alien." Misaki supplies and they all laugh.

"Yea, I can see it. He could very well be an alien. How did you find this out, Misaki-san?"

Takumi puts on his usual emotionless expression, watching the two of them as they chatter on. "Well I'm glad the two of you are getting along so well." They both look at him in silence at the vehemence in his tone. And as if on cue, they both start hysterically laughing at the same time.

"Aww, come on Takumi-kun. You shouldn't pout." She laughs, poking at his arm with a finger.

Misaki laughs as well, "Come on Usui-kun, we're only teasing you.

That's when he grabs Misaki and tries to kiss her, as usual. She responds violently, punching him in the face. "Idiot Usiu!" she yells, blushing furiously.

Takumi slinks over to her, looking like a dejected puppy. "Misa-chan is being mean to me Okami-chan~~" he complains.

Kailey rolls her eyes and pats him on the head, "There there, Takumi. Don't worry, you deserved it."

He acts crestfallen and they laugh again. That's when Kailey notices the brown-haired boy from earlier standing a few feet away from them. She glances at Takumi and inclines her head at the boy in a nearly unnoticeable way, a question clear in her eyes.

Takumi nods, looking at Misaki, "Wanna introduce Matsushita-san?"

Misaki makes a wide '.0.', as if suddenly remembering the boy. "Sorry Carter-san." Misaki apologizes, bowing to the boy. "Kailey-san, this is Carter Matsushita-san. He overheard Usui-kun saying how great you were and wanted to meet you. He's currently living with my family and me.

Kaileys dips her head to him, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Matsushita-san." Now that he was closer, she got a better look at him. He had dark brown hair that was spiky like Takumi and pale yellow eyes, almost like the yellow in tourmaline.

He smiled at her, "It's nice to meet you as well, Silvermorthnone-sama. I know of your family very well so when I heard you had moved here, I wanted to meet you. I apologize if I have intruded." he bows deeply to her.

She is taken aback, not used to commoners knowing her family, "T-that's really not necessary Matsushita-san. Please stand up."

He smiles at her, standing, "Very well. Would it be alright with you if we exchanged numbers? I would love to talk to you sometime. I want to work with your family sometime after I graduate college so if I could ask you some questions or get some advice from you it would be much appreciated."

Still very caught off guard, she nods, handing him her phone so he can add his number and taking down her own. He then runs off, calling a 'thank you' over his shoulder.

Misaki rolls her eyes to the heavens, "Sorry about him. He's a good guy once you get to know him but he is very interested in the inner workings of noble familys', as he calls them."

Kailey laughs, "It's ok. Just caught me off guard is all. I'm not used to people other than obnoxious rich bastards knowing my name."

Misaki smiles, "Yea I understand. Usui had to explain to me why you were going to Miyabigaoka high after you left the other night."  
Before they could go off on another tangent, Takumi spoke up, "Shall we go? We have plans to attend to."

The girls both nod, laughing, "Sure but I would like to change out of my uniform first please. We can stop by my place first. You wanna change before we do whatever Takumi has planned for us, too? We can go by your house."

Misaki nods, "That would be nice, thank you." she smiles.

And then the trio climbs into her limousine.

/~;~\

Tora had watched the whole scene unfold. He was not happy when the little princess handed her phone to that commoner boy. "How irritating. I'm going to have to teach that stupid girl that I don't share." he growls to himself. After they climb into the limousine, Tora has his driver follow them at a safe distance back. It would ruin his plan if Kailey knew he was following them. He couldn't let his plan be ruined so easily.

/~;~\

Kailey walks back to Misaki and Takumi after getting three ice cream cones for them. She had changed into a pair of jeans and a black spaghetti strap tank with a light fabric jacket to cover her arms. It was a fairly cool evening and the jacket was enough to keep her warm. Misaki had changed into jeans and a long sleeved pale pink shirt.

Takumi decided they would start off with walking around the park in the middle of the shopping district. It was about 5 pm and it was beautiful out. They had been walking along when Kailey spotted an ice cream cart. Excitedly, she'd asked what the two of them wanted and ran off to get it.

She was now returning with three cones. One had two scoops of chocolate ice cream, one had one scoop of strawberry ice cream, and one had two scoops of peppermint ice cream. When she reached them, she smiled. "Here you go." she coos happily, handing Takumi the double-scoop of chocolate and Misaki the single-scoop of strawberry. They sat down on a bench and licked at their ice cream. Kailey just stared at the setting sun, lost in thoughts of the past. Misaki was about to say something to her when Takumi shook his head, explaining something to her quietly. Misaki looked over at Kailey with a sad expression after he had finished explaining but Kailey didn't notice, too busy with her memories.

Takumi tapped her on the shoulder after a few moments, "I'm going to go throw the napkins away. Are you done with yours?"

"Hm?" Kailey says, looking at him, "Oh. Yea." she hands him her half-eaten ice cream cone, having forgotten about it. She had eaten most of the ice cream so it wasn't a huge waste and she would have eaten the rest but it would have just made her sick.

Turning, she smiled at Misaki. Misaki was hiding a worried expression and Kailey knew that Takumi had told her what today was. _Damn him..._ she thought to herself, a bittersweet smile on her face. "So how did you and Takumi meet?" she asks as he walks back towards them.

Misaki laughs, thinking back as Takumi sat down beside her and put an arm around her shoulders, "Well he had made another girl cry after rejecting her so I went to scold him-" she began before promptly being cut off by Takumi.

"No need to ask silly questions, Okami-chan." he said with mock urgency. He was about to say something else when he looked over her shoulder, his eyes narrowing slightly. Misakis' expression also dropped to a slight glare and Kailey turns around. She understand their expressions immediately.

The infuriating smirking face of Tora Igarashi was heading their way and her eyes narrowed, a scowl on her face.

"Hello Kailey-chan. It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Oh yes, it's always _such_ a pleasure to see you as well, Igarashi-kun." she purrs, the sarcasm dripping off her every word.

He smirked at her before looking at Misaki and Takumi, "Hey Usui-san, Misa-chan. It's been awhile."

Takumi stood up, Misaki standing beside him as he spoke coolly, "What are you doing here, Igarashi?"

"Shouldn't you be off harassing another girl?" Misaki adds with a growl.

Kailey is shocked speechless when she is suddenly ripped upwards to stand beside him when Igarashi pulls her up by her arm. "Yes, that's why I'm here Misa-chan." he coos sweetly.

Takumi and Misaki both look surprised by his action as well and Misaki is the first to recover, followed very quickly by Takumi. Misaki was about to do something but Takumi stops her by placing a hand on her arm.

Kaileys' face looks very dark and _very_ angry. "Little tiger.." she spills out, the air around them seeming to freeze at the cold tone of her voice.

Igarashi looks at her, a bit of surprise in his eyes, "Yes?"

"Let go of my arm." she says, in the exact same tone.

Takumi had gone slightly pale, having seen her rage before and knowing her temper was even worse today than it usually was. Misaki seemed to have gone a bit gray as well.

Igarashi didn't seem to be affected by it, however, "Ah, but see that's just the thing. I don't want to." he realizes in that moment that that was his mistake.

Suddenly Kailey snaps to life, her free arm rocketing into Igarashis' face, making his head snap to the side. At the same time, she is using the force of her other arm to wrench the arm he still grasped free. As he turned back to her, surprise and interest clear on his face, she sent her knee up into his stomach. He fell onto one knee, turning slightly green.

Kailey turned to Misaki and Takumi-both of which looked a bit surprised and sheepish, "I'm sorry but I think I should go home now. I'll have my driver take the two of you home. Have a good evening." she gave Igarashi one last cold look before turning on her heels, and storming away.

/~;~\

Misaki slapped Tora across the face. Hard. "What the hell, Tora?!" she snarled at him.

Tora glared at her. She was standing above him where he sat on the bench. It had taken him all of five minutes to get his stomach back under control after Kailey stormed off. Misaki was furious. Although, Tora couldn't really understand why. I mean yea, he had yanked Kailey up by her arm but the three of their reactions were too severe for just that.

Usui put a hand on her arm, shaking his head. She huffed and walked away a few feet so they could talk. "Just what are you playing at, Tora? You do realize that she could very well put your family out of business, correct?"

Tora shrugged, "I doubt that. She may be powerful, but not that powerful. Anyway, what's wrong? Why are the two of you having such a drastic reaction?"

Usui stared at him, giving nothing aware. _I see. I won't be getting any information out of them. Fine. I'll find out on my own then._ he thinks to himself. "Tch. If you're not going to be useful then I'm leaving. Goodbye Usui-san." He gets up and struts away, heading in the direction of Golden Heights.

/~;~\

Kailey sits in her bathtub, just thinking. She leans her head back against the wall and hits it lightly. She sits there in silence for awhile before finally climbing out of pulling a bathrobe on. Pelevea watches her and when she finishes putting the robe on and drying off, walks over to her, rubbing her head against her hand until Kailey gives in and pets her. Unbeknownst to them, the door to her apartment was opening and Tora steps in. He starts toward her room silently and stops when he hears Kaileys' voice speaking to someone in the bathroom connected to her room. The door is shut and he creeps closer, crouching beside the door to listen in.

"Today is her birthday, isn't it Vea?" Kailey says, her voice sounding sad. A tear slides down her cheek and her voice trembles and breaks slightly, "Isn't it strange, girl? How such a beautiful soul could be ripped from the world. I wonder who would do such a thing?" she falls into silence. Tora was trying to decipher what she said when she continued. "She would have turned 34 today." she sniffed, wiping her nose. "It's all that mans' fault. If he had had her better looked after, she wouldn't have been poisoned. That stupid stupid man. Why couldn't he protect the one human being I love above everyone else? He promised he would. He told me that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. But what do you know? Something did happen to her. She died and it's all his fault." her voice had grown bitter, but now it just sounded heartbreakingly sad again, "It's not like he cares, though. He just wants me to be the perfect daughter and heir. Did you know? He plans on finding me a fiance. Some rich bastard to make our wealth even greater. That's all he ever cares about. Money money money." she gives a bitter laugh, "Well money can't bring her back or soften the blow no matter how much I try." In anger at her self-pity, she slams her head back against the bathroom door violently. She then wraps her arms around herself and sits there silently. Tora just sits on the other side of the door, contemplating going to comfort her but then leaving the thought in scorn, confused to how it got in his mind in the first place. After five minutes, Kailey sighs. She slowly crawls to her feet and wipes the few tears that had fallen away. Tora realizes she's going to enter her room soon and he silently makes his retreat. Something stops him at the door though. So he stands with his back to the wall outside her room as she comes out. He can somewhat see her. She's in a jet black robe that is tied haphazardly. His breath catches ever so slightly in his throat at the sight of her. The top of the robe hangs slightly agape and her breasts are somewhat exposed, the moonlight illuminating her skin and face. He looks at her face then, seeing the sorrow in her eyes. Her voice sounds raw when she speaks again, staring out her bedroom window into the moonlit sky, "Happy birthday, mama. I miss you..." With that, she sunk back down to the ground and started crying. At that sight, Tora turned swiftly around and left, locking the door behind him. She would not know he was there and the last thing he would hear from her that night was the sound of her heart-breaking sobs. The sobs of a little girl who wanted her mothers' loving embrace but had had that gift wrenched away from her.

/~;~\

**A/N **finally finished it. yeaaaa. kinda super sad but ehhhhhh. so yea. remember how I said Misa, takumi, and tora were all sorta kinda friends? welllll, I lied a little bit. I liked it better with them still not really liking each other. Tomorrow should be a happier chapter. I mean really, it'll be the time for the play auditions. And Kailey has no clue Tora saw her crying and in an emotional state. A state that even Takumi never gets to see or even hear about. She's a very closed off person. I guess that's to be expected though since she has to always hold everything in. Anyway, I'm gonna go now. Bye everyone.


	10. What is this? A date?

**A/N** Thank you so much for your kind review Mady. *cries* And don't worry, I don't plan on putting this on hiatus because I am really enjoying writing it. I'll make sure to post at least one chapter a week at the very least and it will normally be about everyday or every other day that I update. Enjoy~

Btw, yes Kailey can speak German. She can speak a lot of languages, actually. Her father made sure of that. German and Russian are her two favorite that she knows.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! I only own my own original characters and the writing in this story.

/~;~\

**Chapter 9; What is this? A Date?**

_He looks at her face then, seeing the sorrow in her eyes. Her voice sounds raw when she speaks again, staring out her bedroom window into the moonlit sky, "Happy birthday, mama. I miss you..." With that, she sunk back down to the ground and started crying. At that sight, Tora turned swiftly around and left, locking the door behind him. She would not know he was there and the last thing he would hear from her that night was the sound of her heart-breaking sobs. The sobs of a little girl who wanted her mothers' loving embrace but had had that gift wrenched away from her._

/~;~\

Kailey wakes up to the persistent sound of her buzzing phone. She growls in annoyance, answering the phone. "Hello?" her voice comes over groggily, obvious that she was just waking up.

"Good morning, princess." the voice purrs over the phone. "Did you sleep well?"

Her mood darkens when she recognises the voice, "Why are you calling me at 5 in the morning, Igarashi-kun?" she growls at him.

She can hear his laughter over the phone. "Well I figured you haven't really been showed around the town yet. Plus I have to make sure you go to the auditions like you promised. Get dressed. I'll pick you up in 30 minutes."

"Igarashi, wa-" she begins in a flurry but he already ended the call. Making a frustrated noise, she crawls out of bed to get ready.

/~;~\

Thirty minutes later, the buzzer near her door rings and she answers it.

"Silvermorthnone-sama, a Tora Igarashi says he is here to see you. May I send him up?"

She makes an annoyed noise-about the 50th she had made since getting his call at 5. It's 5:30 in the morning...and he is dragging me out to show me around... She pushes the button to respond back, "Yes, go ahead and send him up."

After a few minutes, she hears a knock on her door and goes to open it, staring at the boy in front of her through narrowed eyes. He was dressed in black dress pants, a black button up shirt, and a golden tie. "Igarashi-kun."

He smirks at her, taking in her attire. She was dressed in a short black and red plaid skirt, a corset-like tank top a deep red in colour, and her black knee-high leather boots. Her hair was adorned by a black and red ribbon. He smirks at her, enjoying the sight of how her outfit emphasised her breasts and other attributes and curves. "Good morning Kailey-chan. Shall we go?" he offers his arm to her.

He infuriated her but at the same time he enjoyed their time together...Not a lot, but just enough that it made her curious. Pelevea walks out of her bedroom and stares at Igarashi. He goes to touch Kailey and she growls, stepping towards him. His eyes widen slightly and he takes a step back, out the door.

Kailey laughs, sitting back so she is in a crouching position. "Come here sweetheart." Pelevea walks over to her, her tail shaking slightly. Igarashi steps inside, curious about the wolf. When he steps closer to Kailey, Pelevea growls at him. Kailey laughs again, "It's ok." she pets Pelevea under the chin and looks up at Igarashi, a small smile lighting up her face. "Here, come crouch down beside me. She won't hurt you."

/~;~\

He looks at her closely, slightly enjoying the way her face up when she smiled. A real smile, not the fake one she always plastered on around people. He takes another step so he is standing right above her. The wolf watches him, growling lowly.

"Shh. It's ok, my sweet." the blonde girl crouching in front of him whispered gently. She reached up and grabbed his arm, pulling him down beside her gentle but firm.

He smirks at her, a weird feeling in his stomach that he had never experienced before, "I see, you just can't keep yourself from touching me can you?"

She narrows her eyes at him before smiling darkly, "Vea." she starts, speaking to the wolf. His eyes narrow slightly, worried at what she was telling the animal. "_Angehen_."

Suddenly the wolf leaps at him, pinning him to the ground. Kailey stands up, looking down at him with a smile in her eyes. "W-what are you doing?!" he exclaims, his voice slightly hitched at suddenly being attacked.

"Vea, _lecken_." she speaks fluently, using a language somewhat familiar to him. The wolf opens her mouth. He struggles to get out from under the wolf, fear growing inside him. And then...he feels something wet swiping up and down his face. He opens his eyes, looking up in utter confusion to see the wolf licking him with her long, pink tongue.

Kailey laughs, long and hard. After she finally manages to compose herself, she smirks down at him, "Are you quite done being a butt now? Or shall Pelevea continue to assault you?"

Tora stares up at her, surprised by her actions. He felt strangely...warm...inside. He shook the feeling out of his mind."Fine fine. Let's go. Can you get her off of me?"

"Vea, up." she does a gesture with her hand and the wolf immediately gets off him. Kailey offers her hand to him and he accepts it, standing up. Before she has time to release his hand, he picks her up and heads towards the door. She gives a strangled shriek of surprise and slams her fists against his shoulders, "Hey! Lemme go! Igarashi!" she tries to free herself and he laughs. He looks at the wolf to see her watching them, sitting silently and doing nothing. He smiles at her and walks out the door with Kailey over his shoulder.

As he shuts the door, he checks the time. It was now 6:15 am. "So we'll have a bit under 3 hours before we have to go to the auditions."

Kailey had given up fighting him with a huff and refused to say anything to him. He laughed, his chest vibrating with the action. "And you called me childish?" he teases her lightly. He was being very unlike himself. It was strange... _It's just that I'm doing what I can to claim her. That's all. After that, I'll go back to usual._ he thinks, trying to appease his mind.

She kicks him in the leg sharply and he laughs even more, "Again I say. Would you like to walk now, princess?"

She huffed again, still refusing to talk.

"Very well. I guess that means I'll have to carry you all the way to the car." he purrs, adjusting her so it was easier to carry her. _She's surprisingly light..._ he muses to himself.

"Fine. Put me down. I don't need to be carried." she exclaims, "Stupid little tiger..." she whispers under her breath.

Tora laughs again, walking down the stairs and waving goodbye to the doorman. "After that last comment? Nope. Besides, we're almost to the car."

She looks up in time to see the black limousine door open in front of her. Tora sets her down on her feet gently and gestures to the door. "Well, get in."

She '_hmrphs_' him but climbs delicately into the seat. He climbs in behind her and the door closes, the car slowly driving off.

"Where are we going so early in the morning, anyway?" she inquires, curious.

"First we are going to Makis' butler cafe and then we're going to go watch a movie. Underworld wouldn't be too _scary_ for you, right?" he asks mockingly.

She glares at him, "No. I quite enjoy movies like that. I've seen much scarier."

"Well good, because we're going to watch the first one after breakfast. And then we will go to the school for auditions." he purrs.

"Why are we doing this, exactly?" Kailey asks.

"I already told you. I have to make sure you show up to auditions." he smirks at her.

She huffs at him again before turning to stare out the window. "Whatever.." she growls, a small smile playing at her mouth. She was turned away from him so he couldn't see it. He smirked himself and sat watching her, lost in thought.

/~;~\

**A/N **so yea. hope you liked the chapter? don't worry, you'll get a few flashback scenes of their little 'date' next chapter. The big reveal for the play is next chapter as well. What play do you guys think they'll be doing? I've already decided which one so your guesses won't change that. ;)


	11. A Princess Bride and a Second Date?

**A/N **Hey everyone! I'm hoping to release this chapter today but I don't know for sure if I'll be able to soooo. Yea.

guest reviewer; haha, you think so? thank you. ^_^ I was hoping people would enjoy the little moment. xD They will have more moments like that over time but for now they will be pretty rare.

Mady; Aww, you're too kind. ;w; Thank you so much. 3 3 I hope more people gain interest as I upload more chapters. I'm just happy even a few people are enjoying it now. :)

I hope I can continue to make people happy with my story. When I started writing this story I was worried no one would be interested or that they would think the theme was stupid. I'm just happy that people are liking it and I hope that all of you will continue to enjoy my story~

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! I only own my own original characters and the writing in this story.

/~;~\

**Chapter 10; A Princess Bride and a Second Date!?**

_She huffs at him again before turning to stare out the window. "Whatever.." she growls, a small smile playing at her mouth. She was turned away from him so he couldn't see it. He smirked himself and sat watching her, lost in thought._

/~;~\

Kailey sits in one of the comfortable chairs in the auditorium, waiting for her turn to audition. The play they were putting on was _A Princess Bride_. She'd never seen it so she wasn't sure what it was about. If she got a part in the play, she would have to watch the movie and study up on whatever character she got cast as.

As she waits, her mind wanders back to the events of the morning. Igarashi had dragged her out of her house at 6 and taken her to some high class cafe. The food was good and Igarashi himself was surprisingly pleasant. He had been joking around with her. After they had eaten, they went to some private theatre and watched a movie called _Underworld_. The movie had enthralled her, it was a thrilling story and she really enjoyed it. Afterwards, he told her there three other movies.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the theatre director. "Silvermorthnone-san, it's your turn to do your audition. Please get onto the stage.

"Of course Matsuo-sensei." Kailey responds, rising from her seat. She walks up onto the stage and immediately feels all eyes on her. She let go of all thoughts and went into her character. The monologue she was doing was from a Shakespearean play by the name of _Macbeth_. She begins, narrowing her eyes to slits and lowering her voice to an angry stage whisper, growing in force as the monologue progressed. The people watching her shrank back in their seats a little bit, startled by how well she portrayed the scene of Hecates' anger.

Altea says the line leading into her monologue, "Why, how now, Hecate! You look angerly."

"Have I not reason, beldams as you are?" she hisses back, taking a pointed step in her direction, "Saucy and overbold. To trade and traffic with Macbeth. In riddles and affairs of _death_." she adds special emphasis to the last word, making in come out in a hissing threat. She sweeps around, taking three steps before staring out over the auditorium, a look of contempt on her face, "And I, the mistress of your charms, the close contriver of all harms. Was never called to bear my part, or show the glory of our art?" she pivots back around, taking long strides until she is two steps away from Altea. Her voice continues with a low force, going back down to a dangerous sounding stage whisper, "And, which is worse, all you have done hath been but for a wayward son." her voice picks up speed and gets louder, "Spiteful and wrathful, who, as others do, loves for his own ends, not for you." she turns again, her back to Altea in a dismissive gesture, "But make amends now. Get you gone! And, at the pit of Acheron meet me i' th' morning." her voice snarls out the second sentence. Now, how voice grows quieter again, "Thither he will come to know his destiny. Now, she sounds angry again. "Your vessels and your spells provide, your charms and everything beside." her voice grows proud, sure of herself, "I am for the air. This night I'll spend unto a dismal and a fatal end." now she sounds serious, "Great business must be wrought ere noon. Upon the corner of the moon there hangs a vap'rous drop profound. I'll catch it ere it come to ground." sounding calculative, "And that distill by magic sleights shall raise such artificial sprites as by the strength of their illusion shall draw him on to his confusion." she smirks, continuing darkly, "He shall spurn fate, scorn death, and bear his hopes 'bove wisdom, grace, and fear." she stares out over the auditorium again, "And you all know, security is mortals' chiefest enemy." she looks over her shoulder to the back of the stage, as if she heard voices, "Hark! I am called. My little spirit, see, sits in a foggy cloud and stays for me." She looks up and smiles at Kihara Matsuo, whose mouth was hanging open in awe.

"That..That was amazing Silvermorthnone-sama. Your portrayal of Hecate was one of the best I have ever seen." he exclaimed, tears streaking down his face, "You are a magnificent actress."

She smiles goodnaturedly, "You're too kind to me, Matsuo-sensei. I've just always loved Macbeth so I memorized the monologue for Hecate a few years ago."

He smiles widely at her, awed by her. It made her feel uncomfortable but she didn't show it, "Well, thank you so much for your audition Silvermorthnone-sama. Please be sure to look at the results."

Kailey nods and goes to watch the rest of the auditions. A lot of people auditioned but many of them sucked. However, there were also a lot of promising competitors. She sighs inwardly, _I guess that means I will be in the play since he liked me so much...I'll have to watch the movie now._ she thinks to herself.

When it is noon, she feels a hand tap her on the shoulder. She looks up to see Igarashi standing beside her with her hands in his pockets. "Shall we go? You don't need to stay for all the other auditions."

She looks up at him, "Wouldn't it be rude to leave before everyone is done?"

He shakes his head, "No, it's really expected of you to leave when you finish your own audition. After all, the auditions go on for eight hours. I figured we could go eat lunch and watch the second movie. Afterwards I can take you back home. The results for the auditions will be posted outside the student council room on monday by the way."

Kailey shrugs, not seeing the problem with it. She was confused as to why he was being so...unlike himself. "Sure." she stands up and waits for him to lead the way out. He leads the way back out to his limousine and he holds the door open for her. She gets in the backseat and he slides in after her, sitting on the opposite side from her so they are facing each other.

"You have quite the acting skills, Kailey-chan. Matsuo-sensei seemed quite impressed." Igarashi says casually.

Kailey nods, "Yes, he did seem impressed." she responds, wondering where he planned on going with these questions.

"Did you take classes? Or are you naturally good at changing your entire personality?" he is watching her closely, his amber eyes staring deeply into her green ones.

"W-what do you mean?" she stammers slightly, caught off-guard by the sudden question. His gaze was making her somewhat uncomfortable for some reason and heat was beginning to creep up into her cheeks.

He smirks at her, noticing the small blush, "Well, you portrayed the witch queen Hecate perfectly. I was merely wondering if that was a gift that came naturally or if you took lessons to perfect your skill."

Their eyes never break contact as they talk, "No, I've never taken classes. I never needed them." she states simply. "And what about you? Have you ever taken acting lessons?"

/~;~\

Tora smirks at her, "No. There was never a reason for me to take them either. Acting is one of the many things I'm naturally gifted at. Would you like to know some of the others things?" he purrs seductively.

Her face turned slightly pink and his smirk broadened. _This is the first time I've seen her blush. It's quite the amusing sight. I will have to make her make that face more often._ he thinks to himself.

"With that implication, I think I am good." she growls slightly.

He puts on an innocent expression. "I don't know what you're talking about. I was referring to things like horse riding. What were you thinking?" he purrs at her.

She rolls her eyes at him, "Mm, I'm sure that's what you were hinting at. _Horse_ riding.." she mumbles, breaking their eye contact and looking out the window.

The sudden loss of eye contact left a soft of hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach. He suddenly made a decision and grabbed her hand, pulling her off her seat and beside him. She looks at him in surprise and then irritation.

"Let go of me Igarashi-kun." she growls icily.

He lets go of her hand but makes sure to trap her with his gaze again, "Shall I show you one of the things I'm naturally gifted at?" he smirks at her, sliding towards her and making her scoot away. He keeps getting closer and closer until she has backed up into the door of the limousine.

She glares darkly at him, her face now a deep pink, "And what exactly would that _thing_ be?" she forces out, her eyes dilating.

He puts a hand on the door beside her, trapping her in place, "Well you see...My family is having our annual ball event. If you would attend the function with me, you would witness first-hand my talent for dancing." he purrs, smirking at her. _What am I doing? Suddenly inviting her to this...And as my companion at that!_ he fumes in his mind, confused at his sudden action.

She narrows her eyes at him, "And why would I want to do that?"

They were still pretty much pressed against each other and he noticed the heat creeping up his neck and he backs away from her quickly, trying to disguise his own pink face. "Well the Igarashi family is the most influential and powerful in Japan. I figured you would want to meet the head of the family. You _are_ representing the Silvermorthnone family while you are living here, are you not?" he asks casually. _What the hell? Why is my neck and face so warm? What's she doing to me? No. This is just in reaction to my wanting to conquer her. Nothing more. After I do that, this will all go away. Yea.._ he thinks to himself.

She tilts her head to one side, thinking about what he said. He noticed how cute she looked like that but quickly shook the thought from his mind in anger. "Yes...I suppose you are right. Very well. When is this ball?"

"Next saturday, the 1st of February. I will pick you up at 7 pm." he replies smoothly, content with his success.

She nods her head, "Ok, that works. Any specific theme to the attire? I know some families have balls where the theme is masks or other things like that." she inquires.

He smirks at her-well, more of a smile really, "Don't worry about that. I will have someone deliver an outfit for you. After all, since we will be attending together it is only natural for our outfits to match. Otherwise it would be unseemly. I will decide the outfit to make it easier."

She shrugs, "Ok." she turns and stares out the window, unaware that he was watching her the entire time until they reached the butler cafe where they had breakfast.

After eating lunch and watching _Underworld: Evolution_ and _Underworld: Rise of the Lycans_, they ate dinner at a high-class restaurant and he then took her home. She gave him a small, sweet smile and thanked him for the day.

"Good night Igarashi-kun. Have a nice evening. I will see you at school Monday." she coos sleepily.

He smiles back at her and says to her retreating form, "Good night Kailey-chan." he turns and leaves after she walks into her apartment.

Both of them would be thinking about the events of the day for hours. They were equally confused at their own actions, not used to having such strange and tedious emotions. Neither of them seemed to understand what these emotions were either and just passed it off as something else. Kailey passed her own actions off as distraction from her mothers' birthday. While Tora told himself it was just because he was doing all he could to conquer Kailey and have his way with her. Neither of them would admit what they were actually feeling. Not even to themselves. He was more interested than he cared to admit and she didn't hate him as much as she thought.

/~;~\

**A/N** Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Hehe, things are starting to heat up~ But like I said, Kailey and Tora won't be having any lovey-dovey moments or becoming a couple any time soon. Because they are just starting to get feelings for each other. And even when they are totally in love, neither of them will realize it. Something will have to happen to make them realize...Hmm... *totally not foreshadowing* Have a good night!


	12. New Friends

**A/N** Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to update. But I am a junior in High School and no matter how much I love this story, I do still have my education that requires my attention. I had a huge math project I had to present yesterday so I was up the night before working on it and then last night I went to bed at 9:40. So if I don't get updates out everyday, I'm sorry but my education is important to me and sometimes I will not be able to update as often as I would like.

Anyway, enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! I only own my own original characters and the writing in this story.

/~;~\

**Chapter 11; New Friends**

_Both of them would be thinking about the events of the day for hours. They were equally confused at their own actions, not used to having such strange and tedious emotions. Neither of them seemed to understand what these emotions were, either and just passed it off as something else. Kailey passed her own actions off as distraction from her mothers' birthday. While Tora told himself it was just because he was doing all he could to conquer Kailey and have his way with her. Neither of them would admit what they were actually feeling. Not even to themselves. He was more interested than he cared to admit and she didn't hate him as much as she thought._

/~;~\

Kaileys' alarm blared to life at 5 am. She yawned, stretching her arms behind her back. She turned the alarm off and opened her eyes slowly, staring up at the ceiling. Pelevea got up from her bed on the floor and jumped up beside Kailey. She licks her alphas' nose, staring at her curiously. Her eyes seemed to be asking if she was okay.

Kailey laughs, "I'm ok Vea. Just tired from yesterday. I'm glad it's sunday so I don't have to go do anything." Her wolf gave a slight tilt of her head and lays down beside her on the bed. It was more than large enough for the two of them, Kailey always found it quite worthless to have such an excessively large bed but that was one of the victorious that she allowed her father to maintain. After all, it's not like it was such a huge deal. She closes her eyes again and falls back asleep.

She wakes up, her phone vibrating annoyingly next to her ear. She answers the call and greets groggily, "Hello?" she didn't recognize the number and was getting ready to yell at whoever was calling her when the person on the other end talks.

"Ah! Kailey-san! Are you ok? Usui and I have been trying to get a hold of you since yesterday but you never responded." Kailey winced at the obvious worry in the girls' voice.

"Oh. I'm sorry Misaki-san. My phone has been on vibrate since I got home the other night and I forgot it at home yesterday." she responded apologetically.

The girl laughs, "It's alright Kailey-san. I'm glad you're ok. W-" Misaki gets cut off and there is movement heard on the other end as the phone is being fought over.

Suddenly, she hears the abrasive and angry voice of Takumi, "What happened to you yesterday? Are you ok? Why didn't you respond to any of my messages?"

Kailey grimaces slightly, feeling bad about the obvious strain it had put on him. Takumi knew that at one point she was very suicidal-especially around the time of birthdays' and such. So he must have been worried that she had gone back to that. "Don't worry Takumi. I wasn't doing anything. I just forgot my phone at home. Igarashi-kun forced me to spend the day with him so I wouldn't skip the auditions."

She could hear him sigh, "Did that bastard do anything to you? When you saw him the other day you seemed-"

Kailey cut him off, "He didn't do anything Takumi. He didn't even try to do anything. It was actually kind of nice. But weird. We went to breakfast and watched a movie. Then we went to the auditions and then had dinner and watched another movie. And the weirdest part is, he wasn't actually faking his enjoyment either. It was just...strange. But I had a nice day yesterday. I'm really sorry for worrying you and Misaki-san. I didn't even think to grab my phone because it was so early."

Takumi had put the phone on speaker before she had started talking so Misaki had heard everything she had said. They were now staring at each other with shocked expressions. They decide it is best to not say anything when Takumi shakes his head, mouthing '_She can take care of herself. If we try to warn her she could get pissed off'_. "I see. Well we're glad you're ok Okami-chan. Misa, Sakura, Kuga, Carter, and me are going to go screw around. Do you wanna come?"

Kailey shrugged, she had nothing better to do. "Sure. Lemme change my clothes and then I'll meet you at your place, 'kay?"

"Ok, sounds good. See you soon Okami-chan." Takumi says warmly, hanging up.

About 15 minutes later, Kailey jumped onto her motorcycle and drove to Takumis' house. She parks her bike in a guest spot and heads inside, up towards his apartment. She is now wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a tank-top with 'Diggy Diggy Hole' written on it is fancy, gruff looking white letters. As always, she wore her knee high black leather boots and sunglasses. She knocks on Takumis' door and waits patiently for him to answer it. She hears a crash from within the house and blinks slowly, confused. Suddenly, the door flies open and she lets out a strangled screech as a small pink-haired girl suddenly crashes into her. The two of them slam into the back wall from the force. Kaileys' air whooshes out of her as the girls' elbow digs painfully into her stomach.

A guy with spiky blonde hair, brown eyes, and black-rimmed glasses walks out the door with an annoyed expression, "Oi, Sakura-chan. What are you doing?"

The girl on her opens her eyes and looks around dizzily, finally focusing on Kaileys' face. She immediately tries to scramble up, looking flustered. "Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" she asks frantically as the other boy walks over and pulls the girl up by her arms before offering Kailey a hand up.

Kailey accepts his help and smiles painfully at the pink-haired girl, "Yes, I'm ok. It's alright. Don't worry. You can stop apologizing now." she stood there awkwardly as the girl kept bowing and apologizing.

Just when she was worried the girl would never stop, Misaki stepped outside the door and walks over to her, "Sakura, please stop apologizing. You're making Kailey-san uncomfortable."

Kailey gives Misaki a grateful look and brushes her shirt off, smoothing it out again. "Hey Misaki-san. Sorry it took me so long."

"It's no problem. We're not ready to leave yet so it's cool. Shall we go back inside?" Misaki asks her serenely.

"Sure." Kailey smiles, following Misaki inside while the pink-haired girl and glasses-boy stare in confusion. Kailey turns back to look at them before smiling, "I'm guessing you are both friends of Taku-kun and Misaki-san?" The girl nods, still looking confused so Kailey continues, "Then come in with us? I'd love to properly meet the two of you." The girl smiles brightly, nodding before grabbing the boys' hand and trotting inside behind her.

Kailey goes in and sits on the couch as Takumi and Carter come out of the kitchen. Takumi smiles when he sees Kailey and they head over to her. "Hey Okami-chan. Nice to see you."

Kailey laughs, "You too Taku-kun." she smiles at Carter, "Hello Carter-san. How are you today?" she asks politely.

He looks a bit flustered when he says, "G-good Kailey-chan. It's nice to see you again."

She smiles again, nodding. Misaki then puts her hands on her hips, "Ok! Now for introductions. Sakura-chan, Kuga-san. This is Kailey Silvermorthnone-san."

The boys' eyes widen slightly and he takes a step towards her in shock, "Wait, you're Kailey Silvermorthnone? The heir to the Silvermorthnone family?"

Kailey was surprised that he knew her name, "Yes. I am. I' surprised you know of my family?" she implies the question.

The boy takes off his glasses and extends his hand, "Well, of course I do. I'm Kuga Sakurai from Uxmishi."

"Ahh, I thought you seemed familiar. It's a pleasure to meet you in person, Kuga-san."

He smiles, "You as well."

Kailey turns to smile at Sakura, "And it's also a pleasure to meet you Sakura-san."

The pink-haired girl smiled brightly back at her, "You as well Kailey-chan."

Takumi then pulls Misaki into a hug, ignoring her glares and attempts at escape, and looks around at the group. "Ok. Now that we are all here, shall we go? Okami-chan hasn't had the chance to explore the area yet so I figured we could show her all the best locations."

Misaki looks up at him, a small smile playing at her lips despite her attempts to get free. Sakura smiles, "Yea, let's go."

The group of six leaves Takumis' home and head downstairs, walking outside to start a day full of fun and friendship. As Kailey leaves with the group, a black limousine pulls away from the sidewalk, going around the back on the building to park. A group of three men step out of the car and begin to follow the group, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. Unbeknowest them all, another limousine was watching from a distance. A certain black-haired boy was watching with a quite concerned expression on his face. He pulled out his phone and calls a number, waiting for the other person to answer...

/~;~\

**A/N **What's that? You have a feeling of impending doom? I have no clue why that would be... Anyway, hope you enjoyed. And btw, updates might be sporadic during the days I have school because I am about to go into very important testing. The testing that if I fail, I do not graduate. So yea.


	13. A Good Dose of Karaoke

**A/N** Hey guys. I have some stuff planned for the future. Look forward to it. ;)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! I only own my own original characters and the writing in this story.

/~;~\

**Chapter 12; A Good Dose of Karaoke**

_The group of six leaves Takumis' home and head downstairs, walking outside to start a day full of fun and friendship. As Kailey leaves with the group, a black limousine pulls away from the sidewalk, going around the back on the building to park. A group of three men step out of the car and begin to follow the group, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. Unbeknownst them all, another limousine was watching from a distance. A certain black-haired boy was watching with a quite concerned expression on his face. He pulled out his phone and calls a number, waiting for the other person to answer..._

/~;~\

The amber-eyed male ends the call with a slightly irritated look on his face. "I guess it's time to teach a few people that I don't share my toys." he growls under his breath, grabbing his keys and jacket and heading out the door.

/~;~\

Kailey follows Takumi, Misaki, Sakura, Carter, and Kuga into a building with the words 'Karaoke' written on a sign in cursive out front. They walk inside the building, Kailey with a confused expression on her face.

Takumi laughs at her expression, "What Okami-chan? Have you never been to karaoke before?"

She gives him a reproachful glare, "No...I haven't. What is it?"

Misaki gives her a smile, "Don't worry Kailey-san. This is only the second time I have been here. Karaoke is where you just sing. That's pretty much all there is to it. You can sing by yourself or with a group."

"Oh. Ok. That sounds simple enough." Kailey says, smiling at the raven-haired girl.

The group goes inside and Takumi pays for their room. They are escorted to their room and the door is shut behind them.

"Hey Misa-chan, would you sing a song with me?" Sakura asks Misaki sweetly, an innocent look on her face.

Misaki gives her a suspicious look, "Sure Sakura-chan..."

The two girls go up to the front and both grab a microphone. Sakura types in a song and the music for Yume no Tsubasa.

As the words show up on the screen, Sakura starts singing, " Konna ni mo tooku ne futari wa kite shimatte. "

Both Misaki and Sakura sing together, their voices blending well, " ana koro no. "

Misaki takes over the next line with a sweet sounding voice, " Osanai kimi no hohoemi ni mou kaerenai. "

The song goes on for a few more verses, Sakura and Misaki sing their own line respectively and also sing some lines together. The song sounds really good and Kailey and the others listen in silence, mesmerized.

When the song ends, Takumi looks at Misaki with a glint in his eye, "Oi, Misa-chan. You are singing a lot better since last time."

Misai glares at him, "Shut up, you perverted alien."

The group laughs and Carter stands up, "Hey Usui-san, Sakurai-san. We should sing a song together. Just guys. And then the girls should sing a song together. Whaddya say?"

Kuga shrugs and stands up, "I don't see why not."

Takumi smirks and stands as well, "Sure. What song?"

Sakura walks up with a mischievous expression and puts in the song, "Have fun." She winks and sits down again.

The music of Kimi ni Aitakute starts and the guys roll their eyes and start singing the words together, " kimi ni aitakute dare yori mo aitakute mou ichido kono te o tsunaide hoshii. " They sound awkward and people can't help but starting to laugh. They finish the song and glare at the laughing girls.

Kuga gets a dark glint and smirks at them, "Hey. Since the girls picked out song, we get to choose theirs."

The guys all laugh darkly and go key in a song.

Sakura and Misaki get slightly pale and Kailey laughs. She stands up and the three of them go to the front as the music for Blow Away starts. Kailey gets a grin and starts singing with Misaki and Sakura, " WE WILL BLOW AWAY mukai kaze ni tachimukai. Subete tsuyosa ni kai RISING. BLOW AWAY kanashima sae norikoete. Ima kibou no hikari tsukamuze. " They sound confident and sure of the words, singing with power and strength. They sound good together. The girls sit back down and give the guys a smug look.

Carter looks at the group, "I think we should all sing our own songs, sing a duet, and sing a song all together."

"Hm...Well Sakura-chan and Kuga-san would be one group and Misa-chan and I would be another. Okami-chan, would you be willing to sing a duet with Carter-san?"

Kailey smiles, hiding her amused expression. '_I know what you are trying to do Takumi...'_ she thinks to herself, "Sure. Is that alright with you Carter-kun?" she directs at him.

Carter blushes slightly before nodding, "S-sure. That works for me. So what should we start with? Singles or duets? I think the group song should be the last we sing."

Takumi nods, "Yea. Well, let's start with singles then so it can just go to more people. We can start with Kuga-san, then Sakura-chan, then me, then Misa-chan, then Carter-kun, and then Okami-chan. Does that work for everyone? It can be the order for duets as well."

Everyone nods, accepting the order. Kuga sang Starting Over, Sakura sang Oh!Ribar, Takumi sang Shine, Misaki sang Seisyun kozo ga naiteiru, and then Kailey started singing her song. It was a foreign song that none of the group had heard. Kailey closes her eyes and starts singing the song-Broken Pieces by Apocalyptica.

" Too late - this is not the answer I need to pack it in. I can't pull your heart together with just my voice alone. A thousand shards of glass I came to meet you in. You cut the peace out of me.

" And as you ripped it all apart, That's when I turned to watch you. And as the light in you went dark. I saw you turn to shadow. If you would salvage some part of you that once knew love.

" But I'm losing this. And I'm losing you.

" Oh I've gotta turn and run From faces that you never see. Oh I've gotta save my blood From all that you've broken. And pack up these pieces of me.

" It's too late now to stop the process. This was your choice - you let it in. This double life you lead is eating you up from within. A thousand shards of glass you pushed beneath my skin. And left me lying there to bleed.

" And as you showed me your scars, I only held you closer. But as the light in you went dark I saw you turn over. I wanted always to be there for you and close to you. But I'm losing this. And I'm losing you.

" Oh I've gotta turn and run From faces that you never see. Oh I've gotta save my blood From all that you've broken. And pack up these pieces of me.

" The broken pieces. Pack up these pieces of me. The broken pieces. Pack up these pieces.

" Maybe without me You'll return to all the beauty I once knew. But if I stay I know, We will both be drowned by you holding onto me.

" Oh I've gotta turn and run From faces that you never see. Oh I've gotta save my blood From all that you've broken. And pack up these pieces of me.

" The broken pieces. Pack up these pieces of me. The broken pieces. Pack up these pieces of me. "

Everyone was silent as the song ended, just watching her. She looked at them all in confusion, "What?"

"That..." Sakura started, tears in her eyes, "Was beautiful Kailey-chan."

Kailey turned pink, not sure how to react to everyone watching her, "U-um...Thank you."

Sakura smiles and then they go into their duets. Sakura and Kuga sang Izakaya, Misai and Takumi sang Aiga Umareta Hi, and Carter and Kailey sang Kitakuko. Finally, they all sang the song Break Out together.

" You'd better break out your world. You go! BREAK OUT!

" Shinjiru kokoro de hajimaru SUTOORII. Ikiteku koto ga "tsuyosa" da to Tell Me.

" Kodoku de egai ta Perfect Style mogai te kowashi te ni shita. Sorezore ni hibi ki kasanaru One Place. Itsudatte (Believe) Kimi wa soba ni ite (You're always there for me) Hontou no yuuki wo mise te kureteita.

" I wanna go my way.

" BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! Just do it now yurugi nai kizuna to Non-Stop BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! Believe in my soul motto atsuku nare. Kakaekire naku te (So they will never know) Toozake ta yume mo (That's all right)

" BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! tadoritsuku made

" BREAK OUT! BREAK OUT! You'd better break out your world Cause you are not alone now. You go! BREAK OUT! Give it a kick and BREAK OUT! "

After the song was over, they were all laughing with each other and talking. Takumi took Misaki by the arm and pulled her a bit away from the group and they talked for a bit before breaking apart.

"I'll be right back." Takumi chirped, exiting the room with his hands in his pockets.

Kailey looks at Misaki, "Everything okay?"

She smiles and nods, "Yea. He just needs to talk to the cashier and get something."

Kailey smiles back, "Ok."

The group continues to talk to each other until Takumi enters the room with a small bundle wrapped in colorful paper. He trots over to Kailey and gives her a smirk, "This is a gift from all of us."

She narrows her eyes at him and looks around her at the rest of the group. Sakura and Misaki were smiling brightly at her. "We wanted you to have something to remember your first time spending time in Japan. Consider it a gift from friends." Misaki purrs cheerfully.

Kailey accepts the gift being shoved into her hands by Takumi and carefully opens it. It is a cd case with no cover on it. She gives Takumi a confused look, asks him to explain with her eyes.

"It's a recording of all the songs we sung here." He smiles at her, "That's why it has no cover."

"Oh yea! Speaking of, let's take a picture together to put for the cover! I can make up a back with all the songs and who sang them and give it to you later, Ka-chan." Sakura exclaims excitedly, giving Kailey a nickname in the midst of it. Kailey is shocked at being called by a nickname at first and Sakura turns bright pink when she realizes what she said. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to call you so intimately Kailey-san!" the girl looked close to tears.

Kailey smiles sweetly at her, "That's ok Sakura-chan. I don't mind. And thank you, that would be nice Where shall we take the picture?"

Sakura smiles brightly, running and hugging Kailey tightly, "Ok! And we could take it out in front of the sign?" she offered.

Everyone agreed that that would be a good place and they all went outside. Everyone stood in front of the sign together. Sakura and Kuga stood at the far left with Kuga on the outside and Sakura nestled in his arms. Misaki stood at the far right as she waited for Takumi to jump in beside her when he set the automatic camera to go. That left Kailey and Carter smooshed together in the center. Carter was slightly flustered at being so close to her but she paid it no mind. She had her hand placed delicately on his arm and was smiling brightly, waiting for the picture to be taken. Takumi clicked the button and hurried to Misakis' side, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Everyone was laughing with happiness when the picture was taken because Misaki was red in the face as she smacked at Takumi for his sudden hug. They printed the picture out and put it as the cover. Kailey slipped the disk in her bag and smiled at her new friends. It was getting late and Kailey remembered she had to go see her Shishou about the upcoming tournament.

"Thank you for inviting me everyone. Unfortunately I have to go now." she says apologetically.

"Wait, we should all exchange numbers before you go Ka-chan." Sakura called and Kailey nods.

After they all exchange numbers, Kailey waves and starts to her dojo.

She doesn't notice the men who start following her because she is too caught up in her thoughts of the day. She is in a dark and empty part of town-known for its gang activity.

/~;~\

"Oi. Who are you guys?" the annoyed voice of Tora Igarashi floats over the dead air as three men in suits lean against a door. They look up in shock and then anger at being addressed. Tora gives a slightly angry look as he is ignored by scum like them, "I said," he advances swiftly towards them until he is gripping the leader up in the air, "Who are you guys?"

The other two men try to free their leader but Tora ignores them. The man in his hands spits in his face and Toras' eyes narrow, "That's no business of yours, rich boy."

He shoves him back against the wall. Hard. "Ok." he growls out cooly, "Let me rephrase my question. Why are you following Kailey Silvermorthnone?"

The guys' eyes widen in shock, "How did you know-" his question is cut short as Tora slams him into the wall again.

"Since you aren't going to answer my question I will just say what I was going to originally. Do not touch Kailey Silvermorthnone. Stop following her. If you don't. You will _dearly_ regret it. I do not share my toys. And if you try to take her, you will be in a world of hurt." he slams the guys back against the wall again before releasing him, letting him crumble to the ground and walking back to his car with hands in his pockets.

/~;~\

Arms suddenly grab Kailey from behind and she sends a elbow back sharply in reflex. The owner of the arms grunt in pain and surprise and she takes the opportunity to whip around. A group of five guys are in front of her. From their scruffy appearance, they appear to be some sort of gang and she laughs bitterly, "I see. You saw a girl and thought you could easily overpower her, eh? Well sorry, but you are sadly mistaken."

The man who had originally grabbed her glares angrily at her and she smirks. Two of his lackeys lunge at her and she easily sidesteps out of the way. "Aw. Too bad. Looks like you missed." her eyes have eyes have a dark glint in them.

The whole group rush her and she manages to avoid three of the five of them but the other two manage to crash into her, taking her to the ground. She lets out a grunt as her back slams into the concrete. She slams an elbow into one of the guys' face and grabs the second guy by the hair, yanking him to the side. She rolls backward, throwing her legs tightly over her head, and uses the momentum to stand back up and get in a fighting position. The main guy pulls out a knife and advances on her with a look of death in his eyes. The other two lackeys charged at her again and she sends a sharp, powerful uppercut to one of them, knocking him out cold and sending him flying backwards with the force. The second guy grabs her and tries to hold her still for the leader but she jabs her elbow into his jugular so he releases her. After he lets go, she spins around and catches him in the chest with a kick. He falls back with a grunt and she quickly follows up with a punch to his nose. Blood explodes from his nose and he falls to the ground, clutching his face in pain.

The leader 'tchs' and starts towards her, his remaining two men circling around behind her. She gives him a dark smirk and flips backwards onto her hands before pushing herself off the ground. Her feet slam into the face of the first guy and makes him fall to the ground with her left standing on his face. She gracefully steps off his unconscious body and turns to look darkly at the other guy. He has a look of stark terror and then looks between her and his leader. After a moments hesitation, he turns tail and runs.

"It would be wise of you to follow in his footsteps." she purrs dangerously, her eyes hard shards of titanite.

He smiles coldly at her, "Don't get cocky now, missy. Those guys are all weak and pathetic. Besides, I'm the one with a weapon." he has a thick Irish accent.

She smirks darkly at him, "We'll see about that..." she hints darkly.

He gives an annoyed expression and advances on her, swiping his knife at her stomach. She steps backwards, out of the arc of the knife and smirks at him.

"Is that all you got? Come on! At least make it interesting." she mocked him, trying to make him angrier.

He lunges at her suddenly, aiming to drive the knife in her stomach again. Surprised by the sudden attack, she only had time to block the blow with her arm. So instead of the steel being buried in her stomach, it was instead drives into her right forearm. She winces in pain but quickly pulls away, the knife sliding out of her skin. The guy has a very satisfied smirk on his face since he knows he now has the upper hand. Kaileys' adrenaline kicks into high-gear and she ignores the pain in her arm. She flies at him, sending kicks and punches whenever she can. She doesn't even bother trying to dodge or block, just using her speed as protection. After a few minutes, the guy steps back with a face covered in blood. He stands there for a moment in a daze before falling on his side, unconscious. Kailey stands there, breathing heavily as blood flows out of her wounds. She is beginning to get light-headed from blood loss but doesn't feel any pain, the adrenaline still high in her system. There was a time when the knife almost severed her throat, a long cut starting at her left collarbone and ending at her right under her chin on the right side. Her right forearm had a deep stab in it and other cuts peppered her skin. There was a deeper slash on her side-that was where most the blood was flowing out of.

She continued on her path towards her dojo, her vision growing fainter and fainter. She saw the face of someone she probably knew but couldn't place. She gave a smile, "Sorry, I can't seem to recognise you?" She starts. All she can see is a pair of shocked, golden eyes before her eyes go blank and she falls forward.

/~;~\

**A/N **btw, Kailey has a bit of a dark side. She can be very violent. That's why she took martial arts. Being attacked suddenly and crudely brings out that dark side. Very quickly. However, even she isn't as invincible as she might like to believe...

Also, if you are curious this is what Titanite is;  /stone/122/titanite/ the unpolished version is the color of her eyes.


	14. Waking Darkness

**A/N** I am sooooooooo sorry for not updating in so long. It's getting close to the end of the school year and I've been swamped with finals and other tests.I know it's been almost a month since my last post but it isn't helping that my brain is dead from all the testing we've been doing so I haven't had time to think of new ideas. So again I say, it would be a GREAT help if you guys would post content ideas for future chapters. Anyway, enjoy this slightly lovey-dovey chapter.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! I only own my own original characters and the writing in this story.

/~;~\

**Chapter 13; Waking Darkness**

_She continued on her path towards her dojo, her vision growing fainter and fainter. She saw the face of someone she probably knew but couldn't place. She gave a smile, "Sorry, I can't seem to recognise you?" She starts. All she can see is a pair of shocked, golden eyes before her eyes go blank and she falls forward._

/~;~\

Tora Igarashi. A very influential young man who was known for his skill of getting into womens' hearts as well as their beds. No female had ever been able to resist his charm. Not if he really aimed to win them over. They all caved in eventually. Tora Igarashi. The charming heir known to keep his emotions in check. Always. Never showing pain, worry, fear, or grief. His trusted servant, Kanade Maki, had been noticing the subtle changes in the man he admired and followed. He noticed how he was showing more genuine emotions lately. He'd even stopped his ploy of bedding a different woman every night. Now he only had playthings with him at night twice or thrice a week. The heir himself hadn't noticed these things yet. But Kanade did. Always the clever observer. Things don't tend to get by him. He knew the cause of these subtle changes. A girl. A very powerful girl, as it is. Someone worthy of being by Toras' side, in Kanades' opinion. A woman named Kailey Silvermorthnone. But were all these things about to end horribly?

/~;~\

The sound of beeping can be heard as the young blonde-haired heir sits in a slump in a chair, his hands clasped stiffly in his lap as his head hangs down. There is a rustling of crisp sheets and a soft cry of pain can be heard from the hospital bed. Toras' head immediately shoots upwards and he springs towards the girl lying in the bed, bandages covering her. The girls' eyes are still closed but her face is plagued by pain. Even in her sleep, her injuries troubled her. Toras' usual amber eyes turn dark as he thinks of what he wants to do to the men that did this. A look of confusion passes over his face, _Wait...Why am I feeling this way? Ahh that's right. Someone else injured my playtoy. That's simply unacceptable. I have to teach them a lesson... _His thoughts trail off as the girl moves again, her eyelids fluttering slightly. He reaches a tentative hand out and brushes a piece of hair away from her face, watching her. He had already send out a group of men to bring the culprits to him before being sent to the police. His phone buzzed and he picked it up, hearing the voice of his closest friend and confident, "What is it Maki?"

The black-haired boy on the other end has a dark cheerfulness in his voice, "We have apprehended the attackers, Tora-sama."

Tora smiles darkly, a murderous gleam in his eyes. "Very well. You know where to take them. I will be there shortly." He ends the call and slips the phone back into his pocket. Taking one last fleeting glance at Kailey, he stalks quietly out of the hospital room and towards the waiting limousine.

/~;~\

The leader of the group awakes with a groan. He is sitting in a dark, cold room with a pounding headache. The last thing he remembers is that bitch knocking him out. Cold rage fills his veins and he promises to get his revenge on her. He licks his lips with an evil and lustful glint in his eyes. _Oh yes._ he thought, _I will be sure to get my vengeance_. A lock clicks and his eyes move towards the single door in the dank room. He smirks at the incoming person before all color drains from his face. Standing before him was a very dangerous looking teenager. He was 6'3" and had lean, powerful muscles. The boy was dressed in pressed black pants and a black button-up shirt. He could tell by the look in the boys' eyes that he was in trouble. The look held such dark anger and rage that he regretted attacking the girl.

Interrupting his thoughts, the man begins to speak in a voice dripping with danger, "The rest of your gang has been sent to jail already. Not to worry though, you won't be going to jail." That gave the gang leader a small bit of hope, but that hope was immediately crushed by the blonds' next words, "Unfortunately for you, you're stuck here with me." he picked something up from a table and the man goes even paler. He was holding the knife he had attacked the girl with. It was still covered in her blood. "You see, you attacked my newest _toy_." he begins, "And I don't allow other people to screw around with my toys. So I'm here to hand out your punishment. Let it serve as a warning. _Never_ touch Kailey Silvermorthnone again. If you do, you won't get so lucky." The man was about to say something but was cut off when the blonds' fist collided with his face. He felt like the torture would never end.

By the time Tora was satisfied with his assault on the gang leader, the mans' face was bloody and swollen. Tora wiped the blood off of his sore knuckles and walks out of the room. "Let him leave. He won't be a problem anymore." he says to Maki, who bows silently. Tora goes back out to his limousine and returns to the hospital to wait.

Hours pass with no change. The blonde girl lays motionless in the hospital bed, machines hooked up to her body, making sure her heart was beating correctly and that everything was working correctly. Tora sat by the bedside, refusing to move. He would never admit it, but he felt sick with worry. When she had come up to him covered in blood and acting strangely...he was frozen in shock and fear. It was only when she fell forward, losing consciousness due to blood loss that brought him back to his senses. He was confused as to why he cared so much. "_It's...only because she is my current entertainment..."_ he thought to himself, realizing how weak of an excuse it was. He wasn't ready to admit to himself yet. Maybe soon, but not quite yet. Ahh, the stubbornness of the two of them. When will they learn?


	15. Beginning of Something New?

**A/N** Hey everyone. I don't know how long this chapter will be. I know you guys want me to update more and have longer chapters but I'm doing as best I can. Again, I will update as often as I can.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! I only own my own original characters and the writing in this story.

/~;~\

**Chapter 14; Realizations or Denial?**

_Hours pass with no change. The blonde girl lays motionless in the hospital bed, machines hooked up to her body, making sure her heart was beating correctly and that everything was working correctly. Tora sat by the bedside, refusing to move. He would never admit it, but he felt sick with worry. When she had come up to him covered in blood and acting strangely...he was frozen in shock and fear. It was only when she fell forward, losing consciousness due to blood loss that brought him back to his senses. He was confused as to why he cared so much. "_It's...only because she is my current entertainment..." _he thought to himself, realizing how weak of an excuse it was. He wasn't ready to admit to himself yet. Maybe soon, but not quite yet. Ahh, the stubbornness of the two of them. When will they learn?_

/~;~\

While he wasn't paying attention, the world dared to turn to a new day. Tora looked groggily at his phone. It was 7:30, on monday the date read Monday, January 28th. He groaned, shifting slightly. She still hadn't woken up. The doctors said she had lost a lot of blood. They were enthusiastic that she would make a full recovery but she looked so pale under the harsh hospital light. She made a soft whimpering sound in her injury-induced slumber and he was at her side in an instance. He didn't recognize this feeling he was experiencing and he didn't like it. He gently stroked the blondes' forehead and hair,

"What are you doing to me, my princess?" he murmurs softly, never taking his eyes from her face. She calmed at his gentle strokes. His phone buzzed and he begrudgingly stepped away from her side, bringing the annoyance up to his ear and barking an answer, "Yes?"

The person on the other end fidgeted nervously at his tone before replying, "Sir, you are aware it is Monday I presume. School has started." It was Maki, his faithful vice-president.

He sighs, slumping back into a chair and rubbing his forehead before resting his eyes on Kailey again, "Yes, I am aware Maki. I don't think I will be attending today. Please get myself and Silvermorthnone-chan excused."

"Of course, Igarashi-sama." Maki responded, diligent as ever. There was a strange tone to his voice, like he knew something he wasn't saying but Tora was too tired to say anything so he just hung up the phone.

Stalking back over to her bedside, he gently ran a strand of her hair through his fingers and let it fall back against her pale skin. He sighed heavily and left the room, going to get more coffee.

/~;~\

He returned a few minutes later, seeing her condition had not changed. He took a long drink of the burnt hospital coffee, not even tasting it. He stood there, staring at her. Suddenly, he remembered Pelevea was still at her apartment, alone. She was probably hungry. The stuff that had been on her when he brought her in was still with her, he had made sure of that. He went over to her bag and gently shuffled through it, looking for her keys. Finding them, he stood back up and exited the room. He went outside and got into the backseat of his ever waiting limousine, telling the driver where to go. He arrived 15 minutes later and crawled gracefully out of the car, heading inside.

The guy at the center desk stopped him, "I'm sorry sir, may I help you?"

Tora gives him a smile, walking over to him, "No, I am just going up to Silvermorthnone-chans' room so I can feed her wolf. Is that a problem? I have her key so I won't have in trouble getting inside."

The guy looked troubled, but he seemed to think Tora was trustworthy looking and allowed him to go. "_Shocking that he didn't recognize me. With this being such a high-class apartment complex you'd think he would._" Tora muses in his head, taking the stairs and entering the apartment when he reaches her room. He hears a low growl as soon as he shuts the door and locks it. He turned around slowly, his hands up.

"It's ok Pelevea. Do you remember me?" He crouched down slowly, ignoring her growing growls, and extended his hand to her to sniff. She crawled towards him begrudgingly and he saw she had lost some weight. "It has been two days since you last ate, hasn't it? I'm sorry, I should have come sooner. Do you want some food?" satisfied after sniffing his offered hand, she sits back on her haunches and gives a slight whine. He stands up slowly and goes to the kitchen, searching for meat to give her. He finds a huge chunk of it and puts it in a bowl for her. "Hm..." he thinks, watching her as she scarfs the food down, "Maybe I should bring you back with me...You'll have to promise to be good, though. Can you do that? Do you want to see Kailey?" The wolf watched him silently, almost expectantly. Despite himself, a laugh rumbled out of his chest and he went to find a lead to put on her collar. "Alright." After searching for a few minutes he glances over his shoulder at the wolf, "Any ideas?" He is startled when she stands up and delicately pads past him, into Kaileys' room. She returns a moment later, a leash in her mouth. She drops it at his feet and sits back down on her haunches, staring at him with a look in her eyes that was almost mocking. He shakes his head, sighing again. "I guess all this stress has gotten to me." he muttered to himself, reaching down and fastening the leash to Pelevea. He stands again, looking at her, "You ready?" As if in response, she stands and heads towards the door, pulling him along. "Wooh, ok I get it. Lets go then." The two leave the apartment and he locks the door behind them.

/~;~\

When he entered the hospital and started heading towards her room, a nurse with curly red hair approached him, her eyes on Pelevea. "Excuse me sir. You cannot bring that animal in here."

He gave her one of his heart-stopping smiles, "Oh, I'm sure it's alright. She won't cause any trouble." he starts to walk past her but she grabs his arm, an irritated smile plastered to her face.

"I'm sorry, but I must insist. No animals are allowed in our hospital. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." her voice was harsh and she was beginning to irritate him.

"I'm sure you can make an exception. This is the wolf of a very important patient in your care. Kailey Silvermorthnone. Have you heard of her? Ahh, I see by your expression that you have. This wolf has been raised to adulthood by her and I believe having her around will help Silvermorthnone-chan become well sooner." he gave her a cold smile, expecting that to be the end of their unfortunate conversation. He turns to walk away again but the annoying bug grabbed him again.

"I must insist you to leave, sir." she struggled to keep her voice calm but a slight growl escaped to underly her words.

He had had enough of her, he turned to face her fully, his eyes cold glints of amber and a dark aura radiating off of him. "First, I suggest you not to touch me again. A commoner like you has no business touching someone such as I. Second, if you do not allow me entrance, I will make sure you will be unable to get any job higher than a lowly janitor of fashfood. Now, may I go tend to Ka-Silvermorthnone-chan or are you going to continue to be a pest that I have to remove?" his voice was dark and deep, and anyone who heard it would surely hide in fear of his underlying anger.

The nurse had gone very pale and when he moved to go to Kaileys' room, she didn't try to stop him. He smirked over his shoulder at her, a cold and emotionless little grin. He led Pelevea down the hallway and let go of her leash when they entered her room.

The female wolf immediately slid over to the side of the bed, sniffing Kailey and licking her hand. As Tora watched, the elegant animal walked back to perch at end of the bed, facing the door and acting as a guard. He smiled slightly before pulling his chair as close as he could to the side of the bed.

He sat down and watched her, subconsciously running his hand up and down her arm. He smiled to himself. He had realized she was attractive when he first saw her. That was what had made him pursue her as a new toy in the first place. It was only as he stared at her now, as color was starting to return slowly to her face, that he realized how beautiful she really was. "Wow..." he said under his breath, mesmerized by her face as he took in all the features. There was a pale scar just under her left eyebrow and another one at the edge of her left lip. They weren't noticeable unless you were looking really closely. His fingers grazed lightly over the two scars and she stirred under him, making a soft noise. He pulled his hand back in surprise, but she soon settled back into a noiseless sleep.

He yawned widely, not having realized how tired he actually was. Without thinking, he lays his head down on his arms that were now resting on the bed, folded neatly. His arm brushed hers and that is how he fell asleep. "I hope you wake up soon, my princess." he murmurs in a small voice as sleep takes him, not even realizing what he is saying.

/~;~\

**A/N** Ok guys, that's all for now. Hope you enjoyed. This chapter was kinda fun to write. I really enjoy writing in Toras' POV. :) He's very close to realizing he is in love. ;) However, it is not quite time for their relationship to take the next step yet. They still have to piss each other off a bit more. ;) Is Kailey going to wake up soon? Will she wake up at all? I wonder...


	16. Aiming to Dominate?

**A/N **Hey guys, gonna try to post a bit more often. x3 There are two weeks left of school, which means I am going to be doing my finals. So it may be difficult. Luckily all the state testing is now done, so now I just have to worry about finals. Haha, now I am sitting and starting this in Spanish. x3 While listening to Nightcore.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! I only own my own original characters and the writing in this story.

/~;~\

**Chapter 15; Aiming to Dominate?**

_He yawned widely, not having realized how tired he actually was. Without thinking, he lays his head down on his arms that were now resting on the bed, folded neatly. His arm brushed hers and that is how he fell asleep. "I hope you wake up soon, my princess." he murmurs in a small voice as sleep takes him, not even realizing what he is saying. _

/~;~\

The girls' head throbs and she is about to let out a growl of pain when she feels a presence beside her. Her body goes rigid as she tries to figure out who it is and where she is. She doesn't dare move, making her breathing return to normal. She tries to let her senses feel who was there but a sudden sharp pain lashed through her and she let out an involuntary cry of pain, her already closed eyes clenching tighter.

The body on the bed beside jerked upright and she felt whoever it was watching her closely. ''Hgn.'' she groaned, perspiration beading on her forehead. Her body hurt bad. She tried to recall the last thing she remembered and that's when everything crashed back into her. She remembered the fight and how she had been bleeding a lot. She recalled running into a cat-eyed boy and then collapsing. How long had she been out? It was sunday when she was attacked, right? She tried to open her eyes but could only manage to open them to slits, the light piercing through her skull. She groaned again, bringing her arms shakily to rub at her temples.

The person who had been by her bed got up and ran towards the door and she hears a familiar voice, ''Nurse, she's woken up but seems to be in a lot of pain.'' he sounded worried. It was a strange thought that makes some part of her happy.

Her mind starts to get foggy again when three people rush in, two of them lean over her and she feels them slip something onto her arm and pressure builds up. _They must be taking my blood pressure..._ the thought drifts through her mind groggily. The blankets are pulled off of her and she shivers. The boy starts to argue, sounding angry but one of the people around her tells him to be quiet. They lift her hospital shirt up to just under my chest. She might have blushed if she wasn't in so much pain. She felt something pull against her skin and makes a small whimpering noise. She hears a growl to the left of her bed and one of the people takes a sharp inhale of breath. One of the people leave her room again but soon return.

The person walks back over to her side and she feels the sharp pinch of a needle. She winces slightly but the pain starts to slowly go away. She feels more pulling at her skin and it registers in her brain that bandages were being removed. Thick cloth-like material was wrapped around various places. Satisfied the people leave her room again.

She feels eyes burning into her for a few quiet minutes. She hears soft steps approach her and someone sits in a chair right next to her bed. The chair moves as he shifts in it. Slowly, she starts to open her eyes again. The lights had been dimmed slightly and it didn't hurt as much as it did before. She got them opened fully and stared up into the worried face. His eyes were hot golden disks and hers were shocked jades. They sat there, staring at each other for a few minutes. Kailey was not quite sure how to react. She hadn't expected to wake up and see Tora Igarashi leaning over her, staring intently at her face.

As she watches, he licks his lips and awkwardly clears his throat, a pink blush lightly touching his face. "U-um. Are you alright?"

Her eyes are still wide as she stares up at him, she blinks a few times before saying in a breathy, out of use voice, "I've been better. Overall, I am fine though."

His face visibly grew relieved. "Good to hear it. You've been in a comatose state for 2 days now.

She gives a sheepish smile, a blush spreading over her cheeks. "Really? Well you should see the other guys." she laughs nervously, not sure how to react to the close proximity of Tora.

She opens her eyes again and sees the angry light in Toras' amber eyes, "Who attacked you? Where were you?" his voice was deep and husky and a chill of excitement danced annoyingly across her skin. "U-um. I was on my way to the dojo to talk to Suko-shishou. A gang attacked me, thinking I was an easy target I guess. The leader had a knife I think. But it's ok. I'm fine now." she offers another smile.

Tora glances away to the side and gives a unconvinced noise. Without thinking, she grabs his sleeve. He looks back down at her with startled eyes. She immediately drops his sleeve, "I really am ok. However, I would like to go home now please. I..I don't really like hospitals..." her voice grows quiet and Tora gets the feeling she has bad memories with hospitals.

"Ok." He says. "Let me go talk to them." he walks out the door to find a nurse.

After he leaves, she forces herself to sit up, wincing slightly in pain. Pelevea puts her paws up on the bed and stares at her. "Hey pretty girl. How'd you get here?" she reaches a hand out and strokes the wolf between her ears.

Tora comes back, an annoyed expression on his face. He smiles at Kailey when he sees her watching him. "They said you can leave. Here are some clothes for you to wear. I had Maki pick them up from your house. Your others are soaked in blood." He walks over to her and hands her the clothes.

She nods her thanks and slowly gets out of bed. "Thank you Tora. For bringing me here after I lost consciousness."

He looks surprised again but the expression is soon replaced with his signature smirk, "Of course Kailey. Anything for my pet." He winks at her and walks out before she can say anything, calling over his shoulder, "I'll wait outside for you."

She rolls her eyes and sighs, "Idiot..." yet despite that, she had a smile on her face.

She finishes changing and walks out of the room, still a little unsteady. Tora sees her and goes to steady her, Pelevea following her out. He helps her out of the hospital and into the back of his limousine. "Take us to her house." He tells his driver and then sits across from Kailey, Pelevea claiming the spot beside her. "The headmaster knows why you were not at school yesterday and today. If you want I can tell him you won't be there this week because you still need time to recover."

She shakes her head, "No, I thank you for your offer Tora-kun but that isn't necessary. I will be at school tomorrow. I've had enough recovery time. I won't let these minor scrapes keep me down. It's bad enough they kept me down this long."

They had arrived at her building and were now standing before her door. He looks annoyed and her eyes widen a fraction. He pushes her up against the door, eliciting a startled cry of alarm and pain from her. "Your injuries are not minor. You should rest more. You lost a lot of blood and could have died if I hadn't run into you. I don't want to see you at school this week. Stay home." his voice was very deep and sounds dangerous. Before she can say anything, he kisses her roughly. Her legs go weak and she struggles to get away weakly. And then, just like that, he pulls away and walks swiftly away. She stands there, eyes wide and leaning heavily against her door, trying to decipher the jumble of emotions in her.

/~;~\

**A/N** ahhh, I'm so sorry this took me so long to finish guys. I started writing this chapter a few weeks ago but have been too stressed over finals to actually finish it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And I have some good news! It is officially summer! So I should be able to release chapters more often. Tomorrow might not have a chapter because I am going to see Jurassic World with my boyfriend. But I will try to start writing the next chapter when I get home. Now, do you think Kailey is going to listen to Tora or defy him? Hehehe~


	17. Fight at Miyabigaoka

**A/N **Hey guys! Sorry for the supperrrr long interval between this chapter and the last one. I've been in a sort of slump lately because this time of year is really hard for me because it is the anniversary of my brothers' death. And before that was just a lot of stress happening with the family and other things that all added up to really screw me over. But! I now bring you the 16th chapter for Broken Pieces!

Guest Reviewer; hehe, maybe she will defy Tora, maybe she won't...But either way, something is most definitely happening at the school today. ;)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! I only own my own original characters and the writing in this story.

/~;~\

**Chapter 16; Fight at Miyabigaoka!**

_They had arrived at her building and were now standing before her door. He looks annoyed and her eyes widen a fraction. He pushes her up against the door, eliciting a startled cry of alarm and pain from her. "Your injuries are not minor. You should rest more. You lost a lot of blood and could have died if I hadn't run into you. I don't want to see you at school this week. Stay home." his voice was very deep and sounds dangerous. Before she can say anything, he kisses her roughly. Her legs go weak and she struggles to get away weakly. And then, just like that, he pulls away and walks swiftly away. She stands there, eyes wide and leaning heavily against her door, trying to decipher the jumble of emotions in her._

/~;~\

An alarm blares alive the next morning. The blonde girl in the bed slowly opens her eyes. She lays there for a few moments, the alarm continuously beeping. She sighs, sitting up in her bed. She reaches over and grabs her phone, turning it off. She still feels a little woozy and out of it but decides she is going to go to school anyway. If only to spite Tora Igarashi.

"Tch, who does he think he is? His family may be number one in Japan, but that does not mean he can just assume he can order me around like I am below him." she growls to herself, climbing out of bed. She slowly stretches her muscles as much as she can manage without breaking any wounds open. She growls out another sigh and heads towards the kitchen to feed Pelevea. She throws a raw steak into the large metal bowl serving as her food dish and tells Pelevea to eat. She then heads back into her bedroom to grab her uniform and head into the bathroom for a shower and to get ready.

After 30 minutes, Kailey Silvermorthnone walks out of her house, her school bag slung over her shoulder. She seems to be in a _very_ bad mood and people make sure to stay clear of her after one look at her face. She waits outside for her driver to pull up in front of the complex and steps into the car when the door is held open for her. As the door shuts, she sticks black and red earbuds into her ears and blasts songs by AC/DC, Apocalyptica, My Chemical Romance, and other bands like that. When her limousine arrives at the school, she steps out of the back and strides into the school. She no longer had any bandages anywhere and the only mark on her face was a paper-thin white scar running across her left cheekbone. She slips inside the castle-like school and makes her way to class 3-3, her earbuds still in her ears as she drowns out the rest of the world.

/~;~\

Amber eyes look up and narrow at the elegant blonde who steps into his classroom. Tora watches her closely as she makes her way to the seat beside him-seeming to not notice his cool stare. She drops down into the seat beside him and crosses her legs, pointing away from him and turned slightly towards the door. He continues staring at her, "I thought I told you to stay at home for the week." His voice is deep and dangerous but she seems to not hear him. He gives a growl under his breath when he notices the earbuds in her ears. With a displeased expression, he grabs at the earbuds, aiming to rip them out.

As he makes his grab at them, her hand shoots out like a striking snake and her delicate fingers wrap around his wrist and twist it back and away from her. Her voice is ice cold, "Don't dare try to touch me again, Igarashi-kohai." her eyes bore into his, looking like chips of deep green ice. There was absolutely no warmth in them and he could tell something was wrong. She releases her grip on his wrist and abruptly turns back to watch the teacher, apparently planning to read his lips this class, the earbuds still playing in her ears.

His eyes widen slightly at her cold treatment and then he narrows his eyes and turns to listen to the teacher as well. '_I guess I'll just have to show her where her place is later. I just need to get her alone...'_ he thinks darkly to himself, not happy with her harsh treatment and cruel jibe at him. The rest of the class goes by without much fuss.

/~;~\

The bell signalling lunch goes off and Kailey leaves the class quickly, hoping avoid Tora as much as possible. She feels Toras' eyes watching her as she makes her way out of the classroom. She manages to make it out and heads in the opposite direction of the cafeterias. She gets to an empty section of the school and grows uneasy. She has the distinct feeling of being followed. She looks over her shoulder with a dark look but sees nothing. Her eyebrows furrow, confused. Suddenly, she feels someones' breathing right before her and she snaps her head around, taking a step back and falling into a fighting stance. A group of three boys, a year older than her by the looks of it, are standing before her with smug expressions on their faces.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing in this part of the school, huh?" the apparent leader drawls out.

She relaxes her stance and stands straight again, giving her most convincing clueless smile, "Oh, I was just walking aimlessly. I don't know how I managed to end up here. I don't suppose you could direct me in the direction of the cafeteria, could you?" she uses a sweet voice, hoping to avoid any conflict.

The guy to the left of the first one gives a smirk and chuckles, "We _could_ show you in the direction. But we need something in return first." the hungry look in their eyes as they drink in her appearance makes her uneasy and she realizes she needs to get out of this situation fast. She still isn't in a position to get in another confrontation-even she wasn't stupid enough to deny that she did need to recover more before she could do any strenuous activities.

She gives them another sweet smile, "What is it you would want from someone like me?"

The center guy takes a step towards her, "Oh, we can show you what we want. Just stay _right there_. You don't need to be worried, we'll be gentle-to begin with." he takes another step towards her, the other two following a step in front of him.

'_They're trying to cut off my escape route.'_ she thinks to herself. She holds up her hands and gives another sweet smile, "Oh, that's alright. I think I remember how to get back now. I don't need any help." She jerks around and starts to run down the hallway, back the way she had come.

"Oh no you don't!" suddenly hands close around her shoulders and she is yanked backwards, her eyes widening in surprise. '_How did they get so close so fast?!'_ the thought shoots through her mind, panic lingering in its wake. She hits the ground on her back hard, her air whooshing out of her. The three upperclassmen stand above her and she drops her act.

"So that's how it's going to be, huh? Fine." She spins up and throws a punch at the leader, catching him with an uppercut to the jaw that sends his head flying back. The other two are momentarily stunned as their leader flies backwards a foot before falling to the ground. She gives a satisfied smirk and then the other two stare at her.

Her smirk falters as the hunger in their eyes deepen. Their leader gets up and laughs, "Good, fighters are always more..._fun_." That when she realizes that she was now blocked from the hallway leading back to the rest of the students. A maze of dark hallways was the only thing behind her.

'_This could get bad if I don't end this quickly.'_ she thinks as she dodges away from their groping hands. She sneers at them and goes on the offensive, trying to be as careful of her injuries as possible. The ones on her stomach were still healing and one wrong move would tear them open again. She starts to slowly push them back down the hallway, trying to get an opening that she can break down the hallway with. Suddenly she feels a sharp pain in her right side as an elbow collides solidly with the slash-wound from the gang-attack. What made it worse was the fact that she was stretched out in a punch. She recoils in on herself, grimacing in pain. She glares at them, gripping her right side stiffly. '_Shit. I can't fight anymore. If I do it will be bad. Really bad.'_ the thought shoots through her head and she goes on the defensive, dodging their blows as best she can. The pain makes her less agile and graceful. The boys and pushing her back farther into the dark empty hallways. Panic fills her mind as it grows darker and darker. There's nothing she can do and she doesn't know if she can get out of this fight. If it were under normal conditions, she'd have absolutely no problem. Suddenly, she feels something solid behind her and her eyes widen again. They'd backed her into a wall.

Triumph lights the threes' eyes, "Hah hah hah...looks like you have nowhere else to run, little bird. Now be a good girl and don't fight us any more. If you do...We won't be so gentle."

'_shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshistshitshitshtishtishtishitshitshit'_ repeats over and over in her mind. In a last ditch effort, she swings her right leg at their heads with as much force as she can muster. This puts her off balance and the third guy storms forward and barrels into her unbalanced side, falling on top of her on the ground. She lets out a growl and tries to get him off of her-to no avail. "Get OFF of me!" she snarls, struggling with all her might to wriggle out from beneath him but he is too heavy.

The other two crowd around her and the first guy reaches out for a lock of her hair. "Hmm, this is going to be _fun_ isn't it? It's been a long time since any girl has ever put up this much of a fight. It always makes it that much _better_ when we break them, doesn't it boys?" He is answered by dark laughs. She glares darkly at the three of them. She was scared. She wasn't sure what she could do to prevent what they planned to do. She keeps on the defiant glare and again struggles beneath the guy. Suddenly a firm grip closes around her throat and lifts her up into the air, presses her up against the wall. The first guy stares into her eyes with a sneer. "You might as well stop fighting now. You won't leave until we've had our fun." the guy who had pinned her stood up and stared at the scene, the hunger growing ever present in their eyes. Although he was pinning her up against the wall by her throat, he wasn't applying enough pressure for her to be unable to breathe. Granted, her breathing was still restricted but at least she could still get in air. Suddenly he drops her and her feet slam to the ground, her ankles crunching down with a painful jolt. As soon as she touches the ground, his body forces hers against the wall painfully and he kisses her, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She sputters against his kiss and bites his tongue as hard as she can manage. He digs his fingers into her right side-right where the slash wound is-eliciting a muffled cry of pain out of her. She feels a bulge pressing into her and fear completely takes over. Her defiant expression no longer covers her features, it is instead replaced by one of true terror, tears streaking down her cheeks. The other two guys laugh as they watch, waiting for their own turns.

The guy slips his hand up under her shirt and keeps going up until her grabs one of her breasts, squeezing until she gives another muffled cry of pain. He starts to grind her pelvis up against her, still groping her and forcefully kissing her. She is crippled by the pain in her breast and side both. She tries to push him away again and seems to make progress. He lets go of her and breaks off the kiss. She attempts to step to the side of him but he yanks her forward suddenly by the collar of her shirt and her eyes widen as he rips the fabric away from her body. She instinctively covered herself with her arms as she stands there in a skirt and bra. He shoves her up against the wall again but she manages to get a knee between his legs and slams it upwards into his crotch. He drops to the ground in pain and she glares darkly down at him until the other two start moving towards her. She mistakenly turns her attention to them because suddenly he is grabbing her knee and yanking forwards, making her fall down beside him. He then gets on top of her and the other two move to either side of her, each grabbing an arm and pinning it to the ground. She realizes what is about to happen as he glares down at her, undoing his pants and readying himself. "I told you if you behaved we'd be gentle...now we won't be." New tears slide down her cheeks, her fear renewed. She struggles as much as she can and opens her mouth to scream until a hand clamps down over it. Her head is forced to back against the floor, making her stare up at the ceiling. She feels him push her skirt up and start to rip her undergarments out of the way so he can violate her even more. She squeezes her eyes shut, shaking in terror.

There is a muffled cry and the hand is ripped away from her crotch. She instinctively tenses her legs against each other as tightly as she can, her eyes still shut tight. She guy to her rip is forced away and the hand uncovers her mouth, shortly followed by the third guy. Too terrified to open her eyes and see what is happening, she curls up into herself on the ground, shivering in a mixture of fear, pain, and cold. Her right side is bleeding slightly again. After a few cries of pain, everything goes silent. The only thing that can be heard is her crying. A hand closes on her shoulder and she instinctively shrinks away from it, tightening into an even tighter ball. "Kailey." someone tries to grab her again and she lets out another cry of terror and the boy steps away from her, a sound of frustration sounding. Something rustles and then the sound of talking is heard. She hears the sound of rustling fabric and then feels something fall across her shoulder. She starts to shrink away again as a body settles down beside her until she feels a hand on her shoulder, "Shh. It's ok. You're ok. I'm here now. Everything will be ok." the voice is strangely comforting. She whimpers softly, part pain and part residual fear. The man moves beside her, seeming to notice something for the first time. "Shit." he curses. "Ok, Kailey. Listen to me, I need to turn you over onto the other side." She whimpers again, curling back into herself despite the pain, "Sh sh sh, it's ok. You can trust me. I'm not going to hurt you. You can trust me. Can I please turn you over? Please?" his voice was getting fuzzy but she could hear the worry in it.

"O-okay.." she says weakly, her voice scratchy. She tenses as his hands gently turn her onto her other side. He lets out another curse and moves, apparently looking around for something. The sound of ripping fabric is hurt and something is pressed firmly against her side, where her wound had reopened. She lets out a whimper of pain.

"It's ok. Don't worry princess, it will be ok. I just need to stop this bleeding. It's not too bad but I do need to stop it. Help will be here soon." she gives a small sound of understanding and curls into him slightly, much to his surprise.

After about five minutes, she hears footsteps coming swiftly down the hall. As they grow closer, she instinctively curls even further into the boy with her, whimpering in fear. He puts a comforting hand on the small of her back and moves it around in small circles. "Calm down, it's alright. They're here to take the trash away."

He continues to move his hand around in small, soothing circles and press the ripped fabric against her reopened wound. How he managed to do that while making sure the shirt stayed covering her was a mystery. Due to his soothing touch, she drifted into an exhausted sleep.

/~;~\

She would occasionally regain consciousness as he carried her to the nurses' office. She had drifted off to sleep a few minutes after Maki, the Kouchou, and five police officers arrived in the hallway. '_She should have listened to me and stayed home...Why does she have to be so goddamn stubborn? And those sick bastards...They're lucky they didn't regain consciousness before Maki and the others got here. If they had, it would have given me the excuse I needed to cause even more damage. How dare they try to violate her...'_ he fumes in his mind. The officers had taken the barely conscious seniors away in cuffs. The school was in an uproar and the Kouchou was furious that they had attacked a student. They were three thugs that all came from relatively wealthy families. Those families were likely going to go through a downfall when news of their sons being in jail for attempted rape got out into the public.

He reaches the infirmary and the nurse gives him a startled look. He quickly explains what happened and her eyes grow sad, "Ok, put her on this bed. I'll bandage her re-opened wound."  
"Thank you. Is it alright if I stay here with her?" he asks politely, worry still edged into his face.

She was surprised, knowing how he normally was with girls, "Of course Igarashi-san." she finishes binding the wound and leaves to get food, having about to go on her lunch break when he came in. After she left, Tora stands up and gently maneuvers his shirt so Kailey is wearing it. He shivers slightly, realizing he still has no shirt on since he gave it to her when he found hers ripped beyond repair. He goes to the closet closed to the infirmary door and pulls out a plain black shirt. He puts it on and goes back to stand beside her as she begins to wake up.

She opens her eyes and jerks up with a start, fear lighting up in her eyes again. He catches her and pulls her into a hug, holding her firmly so she didn't hurt herself any more. "It's ok Kailey. They're gone. You're safe now." At first she stays tense but then hugs him back fiercely. '_They really scared her..If I ever see them again, I'll KILL them.'_ the thought snarls through his mind, enraged at the sight of her terror.

After a while, he pulls back from her and looks her over. Her mouth is bruised and he could guess a few other places were as well. "It's going to be ok. They can't get you anymore. They're gone, ok?"

She stares at him, fear still lingering in her wide-eyed expression. She nods slightly and starts in a shaky voice, "H-how..What happened to them? Why didn't they-they.."

She shivers at the memory and pulls her back into a hug, "It's ok. I managed to get there just in time. Why did you go down there? I thought you would have been smarter than to go down a dark, empty hallway." his voice had risen and she flinched at the severity of it. He sighs into her hair, "I'm sorry. I'm just glad you're ok. Kouchou says you are allowed to go home for the rest of the day. You really shouldn't come back to school for another week though. He understands what happened would be very traumatizing and wants you to rest and make a full recovery." He lets go of her and stands up, offering a hand to help her stand up. She accepts it after a moment's hesitation. She is a bit shaky and he pulls her against him, offering her support.

She pushes herself back onto her own feet, "I'm ok. Really. I can walk on my own. I'm still just a little shaken up.." there is still a slight tremor in her voice but he ignores it and lets her walk on her own, still making sure to be beside her if she needs his help.

/~;~\

She stares out the window of Toras' limousine as he takes her back home. The events of lunch cruelly playing through over and over in her mind. She was still utterly terrified and didn't think she'd ever recover like how they all thought she would. Before she realizes it, Tora places a hand on her shoulder and she jumps. "It's ok. It's just me. I was just going to tell you we are here." he steps out of the car and goes around to her side, opening the door for her and helping her out. They walk up to her house in silence. When they reach her door, he takes the keys from her bag and unlocks her door. She follows him into the house and shuts the door behind her, making sure to lock it. He places her bag on the dining room table, putting the keys back where he got them.

He goes back over to her and gently takes her arm, leading her to her bedroom, "Come on. Let's get you to bed." Pelevea greeted them at the entrance to her room, a very concerned look on her wolf-face. She follows after the two of them as Tora guides Kailey in. He looks at her, "Can you get changed into something more comfortable? I will go make you something to eat and drink. I'll knock before coming in."

She blushes slightly and nods, "Y-yes. Thank...Thank you, Tora. For helping me, I mean.."

He gives her a tired smile, "Don't mention it." He goes out into the kitchen and shuts her bedroom door behind him. She sighs and slowly goes over to her pillows at the top of her bed, pulling out a pair of black and red pajamas. They are made of a soft and comfortable fabric. She slips out of Tora's shirt, blushing despite everything that had happened at the thought of him giving her his shirt to cover her. She folds it neatly and places it on her bed. She removes her short, tattered skirt and sighs. It looked like she'd have to get a whole new uniform. She removes her shoes and undergarments next before slipping the bottoms and shirt on. Crouching down, she pulls her black slippers out from under her bed and slips them on. She tosses the undergarments into her laundry basket and throws the skirt away. The shoes go into her closet and she then picks up the folded shirt and goes shakily out of the bedroom, leaving the door open as she exits.

She places the shirt on the table beside her bag and goes over to see what Tora is doing. "You really don't need to make me anything to eat. I'm really not hungry.." she tells him as she comes up behind him.

He glances over his shoulder at her, his eyes taking in her appearance quickly before going back to focus on his task. "Regardless of if you are hungry or not, you need to eat. I'm making you miso soup. It is light and easy on the stomach. I also made you a cup of green tea with honey added to it. You will drink all the tea and eat all the soup whether you like it or not."

She glares at him, momentarily able to ignore what almost happened to her, "You do not tell me what to do, little tiger."

He quickly rounds on her and starts to pin her against the table until the expression of fear that comes over her face stops him. He sighs and stands back up, pulling her up with him. He goes over to where a kettle and mug are and fills the mug with tea and lets a few droplets of honey fall into the cup, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I know what happened today must have been terrifying." He goes back over to her and hands her the mug. He looks at her, a guarded but sad look in his eyes.

She sets the mug down on the table and suddenly goes towards him, hugging him, "It's ok, Tora. You're only trying to help."

He is startled at first but then wraps his arms around her small form, nuzzling his nose into her hair and inhaling her smell. He pulls away after a few minutes and gestures for her to sit at the table, grabbing her bag and moving to hang them up at the door. "Drink. The soup is almost done." She notices a small blush on his face and blushes herself, shocked at how she is acting. She nods to him and sits down, picking the mug up and taking small sips from it. Green tea with honey in it had always been her favorite. After she finishes her tea, he presents a bowl of miso soup and hands her a spoon.

Noticing he has nothing, her eyebrows furrow, "You should eat, too." she looks up at him.

He raises an eyebrow, "I'm fine. You're the one who needs to regain your strength. Eating will help with that."

She gives him a look that is vaguely that of a puppy-dog pout, "Please at least eat? I'd feel bad if you didn't and I did..."

He stares at her but his will soon breaks and he rolls his eyes and goes to get himself some soup. "Fine, fine..." They eat in silence and she grows tired when she finishes. He can see how tired she is and stands up, taking the bowls to the kitchen and putting them in the sink. "Come on. You need to sleep." Ignoring her protests, he pulls her up and drags her towards her bedroom. "Stop. Fighting. NOW." he growls and she instantly stops, shocked at the irritated sound in his voice. She lets him take her to her bedroom. He goes to her bed and pulls back the blankets and rearranges the pillows. "Comere." he gestures to her and she slowly goes over to him, too exhausted to fight back anymore. She climbs into her bed and he pulls her covers up to her shoulders. "Pelevea, up." He gestures to the space on the bed beside her and Pelevea jumps um to lie beside her. "Take care of her, girl." He pets her head. He looks back down at Kailey, "Get some sleep, ok?" he turns to go.

"Wait!" she calls to him.

He turns back to look at her, "What?"

"U-um..." she turns pink, "I mean...Could you..Stay until I...go to sleep please...I don't think I can go to sleep alone." her voice gets really quiet at the end and Tora gives a very soft smile.

He walks back towards her bed, "..Sure." He crouches beside her bed and lays his head on the edge of the bed. She turns a deeper shade of pink and closes her eyes. He watches her, a small smile lighting up his face. Her breathing slowly evens out and before long she is asleep. He slowly stands up, his muscles cramped from crouching for so long. He kisses her forehead lightly before leaving her bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind him. He washes the few dishes he used, puts the remaining soup in the fridge, and fills a glass of water as an afterthought. He takes the glass back into her bedroom and leaves it on the nightstand for when she wakes up. He then leaves the complex and returns to his own home.

/~;~\

**A/N** Soooooo...that got really dark and serious...When I first started writing this chapter I did not have any intention of making it into a rape scene. My original plan was for Tora and Kuniyoshi fight over Kailey. I don't know how it turned into what it did. I was just writing what came to mind and suddenly it turned very, very dark. So I'm sorry. But I hope you enjoy the ending. I will probably be releasing a somewhat short chapter tomorrow. Because-for obvious reasons-she isn't going to be able to sleep very well now that Tora left. She seems to feel safe with him now. But will that last after she has somewhat recovered from what happened? Or will she go back to her usual attitude? Who knows. And what's going to happen when she comes screaming awake from a vivid replica of what happened-except where no one was coming to save her? (don't worry, I won't be describing that dream.) Who is she gonna call in tears? Usui? Tora? Carter? Someone else? Maybe no one at all? Wait until the next chapter is released if you wanna know. ;)

Oh yea, btw. The reason Kailey call Tora Igarashi-kohai earlier is because it would be considered an insult. Kohai is an honorific used on someone considered inferior to you. And I mean, *technically* Tora could be considered inferior to her. Although she doesn't consider anyone inferior. She was just in a very bad mood.


	18. Night Terrors

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! I only own my own original characters and the writing in this story.

/~;~\

**Chapter 17; Night Terrors**

_He walks back towards her bed, "..Sure." He crouches beside her bed and lays his head on the edge of the bed. She turns a deeper shade of pink and closes her eyes. He watches her, a small smile lighting up his face. Her breathing slowly evens out and before long she is asleep. He slowly stands up, his muscles cramped from crouching for so long. He kisses her forehead lightly before leaving her bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind him. He washes the few dishes he used, puts the remaining soup in the fridge, and fills a glass of water as an afterthought. He takes the glass back into her bedroom and leaves it on the nightstand for when she wakes up. He then leaves the complex and returns to his own home._

/~;~\

She lets out a cry of panic and fear, trying to run as far away from the shadowy men as she can. Tears stream down her face and she is terrified to realize she is only in a torn tank-top and her underwear. She's running through a dark forest with five men chasing after her. She doesn't remember anything before this moment and she is scared. The sounds of running feet are getting closer and closer to her and she decides she needs to find a place to hide. Glancing around as she runs, she spots a cave and darts into it without a second thought. The sound of running still grows closer as she shuffles as quickly and quietly as she can to the very back of the cave, hoping the darkness will conceal her from sight if they look in here. She sits in a cold corner, wrapping her arms tightly around her with her legs tucked into her. She makes soft mewling noises, numb in her fear. She realizes it has grown awfully quiet and looks up. She screams in terror as she meets the black eyes of one of her pursuers. She desperately tries to scramble away but four more men appear seemingly out of nowhere and block off her routes of escape. The black-eyed man grabs her arm and rips her upwards, holding her above the ground. She can only watch in petrified terror as she in restrained in the air. With her unable to move, the three men not holding her start to peel away what remains of her tattered clothing. Tossing the clothes aside, she is allowed to drop back down to the ground. She tries to curl into herself again but they hold her firmly, not allowing her even that small mercy. They stare at her, hungrily taking in her appearance. Once satisfied, the black-eyes man gives a dark laugh and advances towards her, grabbing her legs firmly and spreading them while two other men secure her arms more firmly so she can't struggle. His pants are already off and he is advancing towards her slowly, prolonging the look of terror on her face. He grows steadily closer and closer to her and her cries of fear and panic growing more and more feverish. He is mere centimeters away from violating her when she wakes up screaming, drenched in sweat.

Pelevea is there in an instant, switching between licking her face and sniffing her all over for injuries. She is crying profusely and can't think straight. The dream had felt so _real_. She could still feel the touch of those nightmare men, their stone heat. She is shivering, as much from her nightmare as from her drenched night clothes. Still in a feverish haze, she reaches a shaking hand to her bedside table and picks up her phone. Without thinking, she dials the only number in her head and puts it on speaker. The phone answers after the fifth ring and the phone on the other end sounds sleepy and irritated.

"This better be important to call me at 3 o'clock in the fucking morning."

Her breathing was still ragged and feverish, but she managed to keep it relatively quiet. The memory of her nightmare just wouldn't get out of her head and she was growing worse and worse. Keeping her voice relatively calm, words jumble out of her without her really noticing them, "I..Um. Sorry. I...I don't know why I called you. I'll let you go now.." her voice was very quiet, covering up the trembles in the tone and shakiness of the fluency.

There's a moment of silence on the other end and she thinks he already fell back asleep. Then he speaks again, his voice taking on a strange quality that she couldn't place at the moment. "Kailey, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

Still not sure what she is saying, she spouts the usual mantra that she learned to say from a young age-well, more or less, "Huh? Oh. Yea. I'm fine. Go back to sleep. I'm fine. Sorry for disturbing your rest. I'll uh..I'll...go.." her thoughts are frazzled. She looks up and comes face to face with those same black-eyes from her nightmare. She lets out a strangled cry before realizing there is nothing there.

The voice on the other end sounds awake now, "Kailey? What's wrong? Oh, never mind. Stay where you are. I'm coming over." his words fall on deaf ears though, because she had curled into a ball on her bed with her hands clenching her head tightly, in a protective position. A frustrated sound is heard from the phone again and Pelevea pricks her ears at the sound of her name, "Vea, protect. I will be there soon." The wolf gives a small yip of possible acceptance and the line goes dead. Pelevea positions herself in front of Kailey, who is still curled up in a ball on her bed with her back to the wall. Pelevea watches the room diligently, eyes always moving and not focusing on one place too long. She has a paw near Kailey, seemingly trying to offer her master some form of comfort.

They stay like that for a long time, until there is a rattling at the front door. Pelevea lets out a deep throaty growl, baring her glistening fangs at the darkened doorway of the bedroom as the front door opens. She growls again, louder this time.

"Hush, wolf. It's just me." the disjointed voice comes from the living room as he closes and re-locks the door. She stops growling and lets out a slight whimper. Kailey still hadn't moved from her position, her eyes squeezed tightly shut and her mind trying to block out all senses because no matter what she did, the scene from her nightmare kept replaying itself and she still felt like it was happening to her every single time.

The blond-haired boy enters the room and sees her curled up on the bed. His face turns down into a worried frown as he quickly goes over to her. Pelevea growls at him when he gets closer to the bed, worried for her owner and not sure what was happening. "Hush, wolf. I'm not here to do any harm. I'm here to help. Hush." he extends his hand to the wolfs' muzzle and looks downwards, not making direct eye-contact with her. She sniffs him and finally deems him safe. He straightens up again and gets closer to the bed before eventually sitting on it beside Kailey. Pelevea watched him for a bit before going back on guard duty.

/~;~\

He looks at the blonde girl curled up before him. He took in her sweat drenched clothes. At the way her hair clung to her face and listened to her feverish breathing patterns. "Kailey?" he asks tentatively, reaching his arm gently towards her. He places it on her back, trying to get her attention. She lets out a cry at his touch and curls even farther into her ball. From even that brief contact, he felt heat radiating from her. Alarmed, her put the back of his hand to her forehead and grew increasingly worried when he felt how hot she was. He gets up from the bed and goes into the bathroom, searching through the cupboards to find a thermometer. She lay motionless on the bed, still whimpering quietly. He returns to her side and forces the thermometer into her armpit after resetting it. She tries to fight him but he restrains her as gently as he can, ever aware of her still healing injuries. She finally collapses in defeat, just giving up. He maneuvers her to be leaning against him as he waits for the allotted time to end. When it does, he takes the thermometer out and reads it.

"Shit." he curses, re-reading the thermometer. Her temperature was 105° F. He needed to cool her down fast. Mulling over his options, he picks her up in his arms and carries her into the bathroom. She had gone still against him and wasn't whimpering anymore. Glancing down at her, he noticed her eyes were still drawn tightly together and more sweat was beading along her forehead. Then she started to shiver. His alarm grew and he hastily lays her down on the bathroom floor and turns on the water, pouring the coldest water he can into the tub and filling it.

Before it is completely done filling, he picks her up again and places her in the ice-cold water. Immediately her eyes snap open and she looks around, startled, "Tora? Wh-what are you doing here? Why am I in ice-cold wa-" she suddenly goes limp and falls back against the tub, her eyelids fluttering before regaining their vitality.

He watches her with a concerned face, "Just be quiet. You called me and were acting weird so I came over. You have a fever."

"But it's _cold_." she whines, shivering and wrapping her arms around her legs. She glares at him and he notices the drawn look deep in her eyes.

_Something is bothering her. Did she have a dream? I guess that would make sense..._ he thinks to himself, "You had a bad dream, didn't you? That's why you called me."

/~;~\

She glares at him, trying to cover her shock at him realizing it. Truth be told, certain parts of the nightmare were still playing in her head. The black-eyes ever present in her conscious. "No." she shivers, freezing in the water.

He turns the water off before it overflows and stares at her, "That's a lie."

She looks away, trying to conceal her scared expression as her mask wavered.

He gently grabs her chin and forces her to face him, "Hey, it's alright. I'm here now. You're safe."

Her eyes suddenly look glassy and tears start running down her cheeks. Without thinking, she wraps her arms tightly around him and hugs him as she starts crying, finally letting all the terror she had felt trapped in her own dream. After a few moments of awkward surprise, Tora wraps his arms around her as well and holds her. "It's ok now, princess. I'm here, you're going to be alright."

They sit like that for awhile, Tora ignoring the cold wetness seeping into his clothes and skin. As she sits in the water, her mystery fever ebbs and eventually goes back down to a healthy level. Even after that, they stay like that for a little longer. When she starts shivering, Tora stands up slowly and pulls her up along with him. "Come on, let's get you changed into something warmer and clean."

Her legs falter after being numb for so long and she lurches forward. Sighing, Tora picks her up and carries her into her room-ignoring her complaints. He heads towards the dresser and stands before it patiently with her in his arms, "Well, get clothes." He gently sets her down onto her own feet but keeps his hand on her shoulder to keep her steady.

She quickly pulls out new sleepwear to change into. That's when it dawns on her that he must be cold and wet too. "Wait here." she tells him and goes to a different closet at the darkest part of the room. She pulls some clothing out of it and goes back to him. "Here, you can wear this." he gives her a questioning look as she hands him mens' sleepwear. She shrugs, "My father made me keep some of his stuff in case he stays down here or sends one of his mutts. Anyway, you change in here. I'll go in the bathroom. Knock on the door when you are done." She goes into the bathroom and shuts the door behind her.

/~;~\

Hearing his soft knock on the door, she opens it and comes out and back into her room. "Do they fit alright?"

He nods, "Yea. Thanks." he is giving her a strange look.

"That's good. Well...I'm sorry for waking you. You can go home now and sleep. You look exhausted."

He shrugs, "No. You shouldn't be alone. You suffered a traumatic experience and are still recovering from it as well as your injuries. I shouldn't have left you alone to begin with."

She glares at him and starts to say something before noticing just how tired he looked. She chokes down her argument and instead walks towards her bed, calling to him over her shoulder, "Well if you insist on staying here you are at least going to get some sleep. Come here."

Startled, he doesn't move at first. But with her watching him expectantly, he came towards her. He raises an eyebrow, "What?"

"You can share my bed with me. It's big enough for two. But if you try anything, I will kill you. Understood?"

He blinks in surprise as she crawls into bed under the covers, "N-no, that's alright. I'm fine. Not tired at all."

She glares at him, "Get in. Now. No arguing."

They make direct eye contact and he finally submits, "Fine.." he grumbles, crawling in beside her.

She lays on her side and soon falls asleep. Tora lays there longer, staring up at the ceiling. When he breathing evens out to that of a sleeping persons', he shifts onto his side and stares at the back of her head, a great multitude of thoughts running through his head. Suddenly, she whimpers in her sleep and rolls over onto her other side, coincidentally rolling into him. She starts to curl up into a ball, apparently having that same bad dream again. Making a snap decision, he wraps his arms around her and pulls her into him. After a moment, she instinctively nuzzles closer to him and relaxes. Her head is nestled securely in the hollow of his shoulder. His face is a brilliant shade of red at having her cuddling into him. Soon, however, his own exhaustion wins and he falls into a deeply relaxed state. For some reason, having her in his arms and close to him made sleep come that much easier. And more peaceful as well. Before long, they were both asleep, cuddled together and interlocked in each others' limbs.

/~;~\

**A/N **Welp. I hope you guys like it. Super fluff moment at the end with the two of them. I imagine next chapter will be interesting, ey? Butttttt, now I am going to go pass out. I wasn't originally going to write this chapter yet since I have been so busy but since I got five annon messages in the last 12 hours pestering me to upload, I decided I would out of the good of my heart. Even though it is 3 30 in the morning. And I haven't been able to sleep. And I am utterly and completely dead-beat tired. Ahem. So yea, night. I am going to go crash for the next 1 and a half before I have to wake up. You guys are just lucky I love you... .


	19. The Elite

**A/N** Hey guys! I wasn't going to be writing another chapter quite yet but one of my favourite authors just released another chapter for their fic and it was super good so I decided to give you guys a lil' present. 3 I'm not quite sure what it is going to be about yet so bare with me. This chapter is going to be off the top of my head because I have no idea what to do for the fic atm.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! I only own my own original characters and the writing in this story.

/~;~\

**Chapter 18; The Elite**

_She lays on her side and soon falls asleep. Tora lays there longer, staring up at the ceiling. When her breathing evens out to that of a sleeping persons', he shifts onto his side and stares at the back of her head, a great multitude of thoughts running through his head. Suddenly, she whimpers in her sleep and rolls over onto her other side, coincidentally rolling into him. She starts to curl up into a ball, apparently having that same bad dream again. Making a snap decision, he wraps his arms around her and pulls her into him. After a moment, she instinctively nuzzles closer to him and relaxes. Her head is nestled securely in the hollow of his shoulder. His face is a brilliant shade of red at having her cuddling into him. Soon, however, his own exhaustion wins and he falls into a deeply relaxed state. For some reason, having her in his arms and close to him made sleep come that much easier. And more peaceful as well. Before long, they were both asleep, cuddled together and interlocked in each others' limbs._

/~;~\

An alarm comes blaring to life at 5 o'clock the next morning. The girl in his arms starts to stir but he quickly turns the alarm off and gently caresses her hair, lulling her back to sleep. He blinks his eyes, slowly waking himself up. Instinctively, he doesn't move his body so as not to disturb her. After he has regained his awareness, he glances to the side and sees her still cradled in his arms. His heart skips a beat and his face grows red as it had the previous night. As he watches, she makes a small sound in her sleep and nuzzles into him. He feels a faint throbbing in his pants and turns an even deeper red, using all the willpower he had to stifle the growing pressure there. After a few minutes, his heart-rate returns to normal-as well as all his appendages. He nuzzles his head into her hair, the silky smooth strands feeling nice on his face. He breathes deeply and soon falls back asleep.

/~;~\

She wakes up with a start, not quite sure what had disturbed her. The sun was filtering through the window. She grows aware of the warmth before her and the arms securely holding her, gentle yet strong. She shifts her head slightly to the point where she can see him. Her eyes widen a fraction of an inch as she takes in Tora Igarashis' sleeping face. Just like that, all the memories of last night rush back into her head and she turns crimson, insanely embarrassed about how she had acted and the current...predicament...she finds herself in. Her mind feels muddled, his warm body too close to hers. She carefully disengages herself from his arms and crawls out of the bed, trying not to wake him. She looks at him from the side of the bed, still blushing profusely.

'_We slept in the same bed all night. I __**called**_ _him last night when...He came...and __**stayed**__. Just what game is he playing at? I don't understand. And why do I feel so flustered? This isn't like me at all.'_ she thinks to herself. Reaching towards the bedside table, she grabs her phone and turns the screen on, reading the time. It was 9 o'clock in the morning. They were late for school. She puts the phone back down and sighs.

'_I just need a shower to wake up. After that I'll do everything I normally do in the morning. Then I'll make food. I guess I should make enough for him as well. I'll leave a towel and clean clothes out for him, too. Then I'll go to school. Everything will go back to normal. Yea, that's it...'_ she goes over to her dresser and pulls out her uniform for school, also pulling out a pair of black dress pants, a white button-up dress shirt, and black socks. She carries everything into the bathroom connected to her room and organizes it on the counter. Her things were closest to the shower and Toras' was on the other side, closer to the door. She digs under the sink for a bit, finally finding an extra toothbrush and another towel and washcloth. She puts those beside the clothes she got for him. She shuts the bathroom door, not thinking to lock it out of habit. She disrobes and steps into the shower, gooseflesh covering her from the sudden temperature change of no clothes. She turns the nozzle and hot water floods over her. She lets out a content sigh, just standing there, letting the water cascade over her body. After a few minutes of that, she washes her hair with orange-citrus scented shampoo and conditioner. Letting the conditioner set, she grabs her razor and shaves her underarms, legs, and arms, as well as soaping up her entire body. She washes the soap off and washes her face with lemon-scented scrub. Letting the conditioner set a bit more, she runs a comb through her hair to even it out. Finally, she washes the conditioner out and relaxes in the heat of water. Stepping out of the shower, she wraps her hair in a towel and wraps another around her body. Letting most of the water absorb into her skin, she dries herself the rest of the way with the towel wrapped around her body. She carefully rebandages all her still-healing injuries and puts on a bra and underwear. She flips her head down, taking the towel out of her hair and using it to scrub her hair as dry as possible. Folding both towels, she hangs them back on the rack. She takes out her brush and runs it through her hair, de-tangling and smoothing it out. She finally pulls the uniform down over her head, smoothing it out and putting on her knee-high socks and boots. She brushes her teeth and finally leaves the bathroom, turning the light off.

She goes back into her room and stops at the foot of her bed, watching Toras' still-sleeping form.

'_He looks...surprisingly cute when asleep.'_ she muses in her mind. She leaves him to sleep and starts to make breakfast. It was now 9:30.

/~;~\

Tora starts awake, his eyes snapping open. He yawns widely, stretching his arms out above his head. Looking beside him, he sees the emptiness where Kailey had once been. Blinking, a smell hits his nose. The smell of eggs, bacon, and pancakes comes to him from the kitchen. Curious, he gets out of bed and exits the bedroom, still groggy from sleep. Pelevea looks at him as he enters the room but soon goes back to eating her meat. He walks up behind Kailey and wraps his arms around her waist, hugging her.

She glances over her shoulder at him, raising one delicate eyebrow at him, "What, can you just not stand being away from me that you can't handle not touching me?" she says sarcastically.

His eyes narrow slightly and he pulls her backwards before swinging her around and pinning her to the wall, "Careful, comments like that can get a girl in trouble."

Her eyebrows arch, and there is a challenge in her voice, "Ohh?" she purrs, sarcasm dripping from the words. "And just what might you do, little tiger?"

He pushes her harder against the wall, her attitude egging him on. He gets close to her ear and whispers huskily into it, "Oh, I can be _very_ creative with punishments." He is close enough to her that he feels her heart skip a beat. Or maybe it was his heart?

She laughs, and before he knows it, she twisted out from his grasp and is pinning him to the wall face-first. "Now now, little tiger. None of that. We need to get to school. And you should probably shower. Better hurry." She lets go of him and backs back to the stove, separating the food onto two plates. She puts three pancakes on one plate and one on another, also placing a larger portion of egg on the three pancaked plate. She divides the bacon up evenly on both plates and puts them on the table.

He pushes himself off the wall and aims to grab at her again, but she twirls out of his grasp and bumps him towards her bedroom and bathroom with her hip. "Ah-ah-ah, little tiger. Go give yourself a bath or we'll be even later. It's already 10:30. And you better hurry or your food will likely be eaten by Vea." there is a sparkle in her eyes as she sarcastically teases him. Grumbling, he goes to the bathroom to shower.

"You'll pay for this, princess..." he grumbles to himself, sulking.

/~;~\

It was 11:30 when they finally arrived at school. Kailey headed straight to the headmasters office to personally apologize for her absence. Tora could deal with that later. Right now, he had a more important job to take care of.

Entering a small room close to the council room, a sing-song voice calls to him, "Toraaa, where have you been? You've been ignoring us for the past two weeks. It's been boring."

He is confronted by a short blonde girl. "Calm down, Kaon. I've been busy. Although I do have some entertainment for you five. One of the newest students is a girl from Westminster, England."

"So? What do we care about some unimportant English girl?" Kaon whines. The rest of the Miyabigaoka elite sat quietly, waiting for him to finish instead of cutting him off halfway through.

He gives the tiny girl a cold look, "If you could refrain from speaking out of turn, I will tell you. She is not an unimportant girl. She is more important than all of you."

This catches their attention. "Tora-san, who exactly is this girl?" Tenryu inquires.

Tora looks at him, "Her name is Kailey Silvermorthnone."

"You mean Silvermorthnone as in the Royal Family? Most powerful in the world?" Ichitaro explaims.

He nods, "Yes. And what I want you five to do is befriend her. Stay close to her and keep her safe. She's already been attacked once on school grounds and if it happens again, you will pay for it. Is that understood?"

They all nod. Kaon has an intrigued expression, "So, we now have a princess attending our school? And we are supposed to befriend her? I do believe you have cured our boredom."

He ignores her, "She is in the same class as I am. I trust you will act swiftly." and just like that, he leaves them to talk amongst themselves and come up with a plan to win her over. He smirks, pleased that his plan was going well.

/~;~\

It was now lunch and Kailey was going to get a bottle of Kombucha before looking over the cast list and her role for the school play. Suddenly, there is a tap on her shoulder. She turns and sees a petite girl around her age.

"Sorry to disturb you, but are you Kailey Silvermorthnone?"

She blinks, putting on her sweet smile and speaking with a silky voice, "Yes, I am. Do you need something?"

The girls' smile grows and she grabs Kaileys' sleeve, "I thought so. Could you come with me please? It's important." she doesn't wait for a response and starts pulling Kailey with her.

Blinking in surprise, Kailey follows after the petite blonde. They near the student council room and she is about to say something when the girl stops before a door and smiles up at her, "Here we are." the girl knocks on the door and a boy wearing a beanie opens the door and gestures them inside. "Come on!" the girl pulls her in and the door shuts behind them.

Thoroughly confused, Kailey smiles at the girl before noticing the other three people in the room. Making sure to smile at all of them, she stares down at the small blonde before her, "Um..Hello everyone. May I please know why I was brought here?" she keeps the growing irritation out of her voice as she waits patiently for the crowd of people to answer.

The girl smirks up at her, "We are the Elite at Miyabigaoka. I'm Kaon Umekoji, daughter of a famous toymaker and that is my brother Tomu." she points at the beanie and headphones clad boy, who gives her a half-smile and raises a hand in somewhat of a wave.

A black-haired girl comes over to her and smiles kindly, "I am Yi Hua Li, I am a model from Hong-Kong and this is my fiance Tenryu Arashiyama." she places a hand on the dark-haired man beside her.

He gently takes Kaileys' hand and kisses it, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Silvermorthnone-sama."

She smiles kindly at him and is about to say something when the other dark-haired boy who had yet to introduce himself flings his arm over her shoulders, causing her eyes to widen in surprise. "And I." He pauses for dramatic effect as he lounges over Kailey, "Am Ichitaro Tomikoji. I am the son of a company director." he sounds very proud and is still clinging to her.

Kaon starts to walk towards him but freezes when she sees the cold glint in the tall blondes' eyes. Her own eyes widen and she gulps, shocked and scared at the same time. Before anyone can react, Kailey flips a wide-eyed Ichitaro over onto his back on the floor, face inches from his with the same cold expression.

"It is one thing to introduce yourself in such a talkative manner. But **do not** touch me, Tomikoji-san. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" she growls at him, with a dangerously low voice.

His eyes are the size of saucers as she quickly nods, "I'm sorry, please forgive my rudeness Silvermorthnone-sama." his voice comes out as a squeak. None of the elite dare to move at her sudden change of attitude and that is when the Igarashi heir saunters into the room, stopping in his tracks when he sees the scene before him. He can't help but burst out laughing and all five of the elite turn to stare at him, surprised by his outburst.

Realizing this is all his fault, Kailey gracefully leaps up and storms towards him, glaring at him with a look that would turn the emotionless man to a wibbling cry-baby. "Do you enjoy meddling with my life?" she snarls at him.

The elite stand there, watching this unfold with mouths agape.

Tora laughs for a few more moments as Kailey stands fuming, glaring profusely at him. "I didn't meddle at all."

Her eyes narrow, "Really? What do you call it then?" she demands, standing with her arms crossed.

He thinks for a minute, still smirking at her, "Hm..improving?" he offers mischieviously.

Giving a frustrated sound, Kailey starts to storm out of the room when Tora grabs her wrist. "Aww, don't be so mean, princess." he coos mockingly.

She slowly turns to look at him, her eyes two chips of ice. She looks at the elite and offers them a curt curtsey, "It was a pleasure to meet all of you, but if you will excuse me I have studying to do." her face is devoid for any emotion except for the ice of her eyes and she gracefully yanks her wrist from Toras' hand. He aims to grab her again but she slaps his arms away, turning those ice eyes on him and making even him freeze. When he makes no more movements, she turns and leaves the room, the door clicking shut behind her.

/~;~\

"She's...certainly something." Kaon says after awhile, still shocked by the tall blonde. "I like her. I accept your challenge. We will win her over and make her one of the elite."

The others nod their agreement.

"Good." Tora says, a bit distracted. "I'll leave you to it, then." he turns and exits the room, going to his office.

/~;~\

'_I've never seen her so angry before. Did it really bother her that much? It seems a bit ridiculous. However, I will have to punish her later for mocking me in front of the others.'_ he thinks to himself, sitting at the desk.

"Maki." he calls.

The black-haired boy enters, "Yes Tora-sama?"

"Bring Kailey hear. Tell her I need to speak with her. And make sure no one disturbs us."

'_Yes..I will have to punish her greatly.'_ he thinks as Maki bows and leaves the room.

/~;~\

She closes her eyes and lets the script slip from her hand. She was too preoccupied to focus on memorizing her parts and it was grating on her nerves.

'_Why did he want his _elite group _to talk to me? It seems apparent that he wants them to befriend me. That is how this game is played. But what does he have to gain from it?'_ she thinks to herself, sighing in irritation, '_I just can't understand that guy at times. He's so damned annoying.'_ She opens her eyes, feeling someone elses' presence. Maki stands in front of her with his usual smile.

"Hello Kanade-san. Can I help you?" she asks with a sweet smile, hiding her wariness.

"Tora-sama asked me to come and get you. There is something he needs to talk to you about. He said it is important. Will you please follow me to the student council room?" his smile was unnerving but she stands.

"Of course Kanade-san." she follows behind him. '_The student council room again. What does he want now? I swear, I will murder him if it isn't important. I want to be left alone.'_ she thinks to herself.

Maki holds the door to the council room open for her and shuts it as soon as she enters. Tora is lounged on the couch across the room and she makes her way over to him, wasting no time. She hears the faint 'click' of a lock when she is within arms reach of the heir and turns her head sharply in the direction she had come. She is just about to go back to the door when Tora yanks her down on top of him.

"You weren't very nice earlier, princess." he purrs into her ear, restraining her arms against him in a manner nearly impossible to escape.

A small thrill goes through her at his touch, and she struggles to get away from him, "Let me go, Tora."

"Aww...Don't be like that, princess. You have to be punished for being so rude earlier." his voice had a husky tone that had her worried and she tried to get away even more. "Are you trying to excite me, princess? You seem to be rubbing against me quite a bit."

She starts to feel something pressing against her lower back, while emotions war inside of her. One of them being an immense fear. The same fear that had made her so cold today. "Tora-" She is cut off as Tora flips her over onto the couch with him on top of her in one fluid movement. His eyes were bright with desire and the emotions in her warred ever more. "Tora, let-"

Suddenly he is kissing her fiercely, desire making him rough. He bites at her lower lip before parting her lips with his and kissing her again and again. Instinctively she relaxes into the couch, and he kisses her even fiercer, wanting her to kiss him back. Before long, she is kissing him as well and things start heating up. He starts trailing kisses down her jawline and neck and a shudder goes through her that makes him even crazier. He starts kissing lower and lower and she snaps out of her passion-filled daze. As his hands start moving to the end of her skirt she lets out a cry, "Tora please!"

And just like that he snaps out of it as well, blinking. He looks at her face, sees how her eyes are squeezed tightly shut and tears are poking out at the corners. That's when he realizes that it wasn't really anger that he saw earlier. Her emotions were just still crazy from the attack. And he had just done the same thing those boys had. With a dark look, he pulls away from her. He stands up and walks to a table by the door. Kailey stays lying on the couch with her eyes closed. He returns with a glass of water and gently reaches a hand towards her and places it on her shoulder. She stiffens up at his touch and he is about to take his hand back when a sigh goes through her body and she relaxes again.

"I'm sorry, Kailey.." he starts in a quiet voice.

She opens her eyes slowly and lets out a soft sigh. After awhile, she looks over at him and offer a wry smile, "It's ok little tiger."

He was happy she sounded a little more like herself, but still felt a strange pain in his chest. He hands her the glass of water, "Here, drink this." he helps her sit up and she takes a drink of the cool water.

"Thank you." she says quietly. She gently grabs Toras' sleeve and pulls on it until he sits on the couch beside her.

They stay in silence for a long time, until eventually Kailey gets up and tells him goodbye. He still doesn't move for a long time after she is gone.

/~;~\

**A/N** so...that just happened. I don't really know what just happened. But it did. So yea. Enjoy? Until next time! It will be the weekend next! And on Sunday play practice starts! Although I don't know what I will have happen on Saturday, haha. /shot


	20. Confusion

**A/N** Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since the last update. I wasn't sure what to write about and I've kinda been having writers block. But I am finally back with another chapter. :D Now, I've gotten a few reviews since the last chapter and I am going to take the time to answer them now~

Guests asking about Tora and Kailey; yes, they are seeming to go back and forth between being close and being pushed apart. But that is all due to each of their individual personalities. I do have plans for an upcoming chapter that will really bring the two together though...:3

Guest asking about the ball; I'm pretty sure I put it in a previous chapter but in case I didn't, I will add it again in this one. The Igarashi ball was moved back a few weeks due to the injuries and traumatic experience Kailey faced. Because she is from such a prestigious family, the Igarashis' most certainly want her to be able to attend so they are making sure it is at a time that she will come. I hope that answers your question. :)

nikunjonafiun; aww, thank you so much! I really appreciate all the support you and everyone else has been giving me. At first I wasn't going to post any stories I ever wrote because I was worried my writing wouldn't be good enough. But I'm glad I finally did, because all you guys seem to be enjoying it and your reviews help keep me going. 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! I only own my own original characters and the writing in this story.

/~;~\

**Chapter 19; Confusion**

"_I'm sorry, Kailey.." he starts in a quiet voice. _

_She opens her eyes slowly and lets out a soft sigh. After awhile, she looks over at him and offer a wry smile, "It's ok little tiger."_

_He was happy she sounded a little more like herself, but still felt a strange pain in his chest. He hands her the glass of water, "Here, drink this." he helps her sit up and she takes a drink of the cool water._

"_Thank you." she says quietly. She gently grabs Toras' sleeve and pulls on it until he sits on the couch beside her._

_They stay in silence for a long time, until eventually Kailey gets up and tells him goodbye. He still doesn't move for a long time after she is gone._

/~;~\

The alarm blares to life like it does every morning. A pair of emerald eyes blink open. The eyes close again and a young womans' voice sighs. She sits up in bed and grabs the cellphone, turning the alarm off.

'_6 am...Saturday, the 3rd of February. Twenty-one days until that stupid Igarashi ball. Oh right, I have play practice tomorrow, right? That should be interesting.' _she thinks to herself. Suddenly a whine is heard. She looks at the end of her bed and sees her wolf, Pelevea. "Hm...Hey Vea, wanna go for a walk? Maybe we can pay a surprise visit to Taka-kun." She sighs and climbs out of bed, heading towards the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed.

After about 40 minutes, Kailey leaves the house with Pelevea in tow. She is wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a red tank top, a leather jacket, large rim black aviators, and her ever-present knee-high black leather boots. She heads out the doors of the apartment building and walks down the street, heading towards Usuis' house. Her mind is in a loop of the events of the previous day. Her face grows a bit pink and she shakes her head, trying to dislodge the thoughts from her mind.

Reaching his house, she heads up to his door and unlocks it with the key he had given her. She makes a hand gesture to Pelevea, telling her to stay in stealth mode. The two of them creep in and head towards Usuis' bedroom. Making a mischievous face, Kailey leaps through his bedroom doors and makes a loud noise that turns into a screech and yelp as she sees Usui and Misaki laying on his bed making out.

"Ahh!" Misaki yelps, turning red as Usui throws a pillow at her.

"Out!" he laughs at her and she quickly scurries out of the room, closing the door behind her and laughing her ass off. She heads over to the couch and sits down to wait, Pelevea sitting beside her.

/~;~\

A few hours after the incident of that morning; Misaki, Kailey, and Usui were sitting in the park eating ice cream while Pelevea soaked up the suns' light beside them. Misaki was still a bit flustered from the intrusion earlier and both Usui and Kailey were enjoying teasing her about it. Suddenly, Kaileys' phone buzzes and she pulls it out of her pocket, still laughing at something Usui said. She reads the caller id and sighs.

"Who is it?" Usui asks as she holds up a finger, answering the phone and walking a bit away, an annoyed expression on her face.

"What do you want?" she growls, her thoughts were going back to the previous day and her annoyance was growing. He hadn't even said anything yet, either!

"Whoa, you seem to be in a foul mood today." the silky smooth voice of the Igarashi heir comes across the line.

"What do you want, little tiger?" she repeats, her head was spinning with thoughts and conflicting emotions and she was getting confused as well as irritated now.

A sigh is heard on the other end, "I was just wondering if you wanted to watch the movie our play is based on so you can get a better feel for the role you are playing." his voice sounds ever so slightly defeated and she starts to feel bad.

"Ok...When would you like to watch it then?" her voice has gone a bit cold and she could almost see him wince on the other end.

"Would now work for you? I can pick you up in ten minutes?" his voice seemed hopeful but maybe that was just her.

"Mmm, I'm not home right now so don't go there. I'm at the park with Taka-kun and Misaki-san. I cou-" she starts to say but is cut off.

"Ok, that's fine. I'll pick you up in a few minutes. See you soon, princess!" Tora says in a rush, hanging up the phone before she can respond.

She is speechless for a moment before turning around and slamming her fist as hard as she can into the tree behind her, breaking the skin on her hand and very nearly breaking it. She was so frustrated and confused that she wanted to scream and cry!

Usui and Misaki run over to her, having seen her punch the tree. Usui grabs her arm and yanks her injured hand away from the tree as she pulled back to punch it again. "Hey! What's wrong? Who was that?"

She stays silent as the two of them drag her back to the bench and Pelevea comes over to them. Misaki pulls clean cloth out of her bag and hands it to Usui, as Pelevea sniffs Kaileys' hand and licks at the blood, cleaning the wound.

Usui gently pushes her head away and starts wrapping the hand as a black limousine pulls up and a smiling Tora steps out of the back. His smile falters when he sees the three of them. Kaileys' eyes are now closed in a defiant scowl as her hand continues to bleed. Usui sighs as blood starts to seep through the thin cloth, "You need a real bandage, I guess we need to..." he stops talking as Misaki pulls his attention to the approaching Igarashi heir. "I see..."

"What happened?" the heir demands, petting Pelevea when she greets him but keeping his angry eyes on Usui.

"Why don't you tell us? She suddenly punched a tree as hard as she could after hanging up her phone. I'm guessing the person she was talking to was you?"

Tora looks taken-aback, "Yes. We made plans to watch the movie our play is based on now. That's why I'm here."

The three of them look at Kailey in silence, waiting for her to respond. She just sat there with that same defiant, closed-eyed look she had since sitting down.

Tora scowls and grabs her by the shoulders, causing her to look up at him in surprise, "What's with you? You've been acting weird since what happened at school!" he growls at her.

"Nothings' 'with me'." she growls back, getting up and stepping out and around him. "And I haven't been acting weird. Let's just go. Bye Misaki-san, Takumi-san. I had fun today. See you two later. Could you take Vea home for me?" she asks, not looking back.

With a concerned and confused look, Usui nods, "Yea.." Pelevea, knowing what was expected of her, sits down beside Usui.

Kailey nods her thanks and heads to the waiting limousine, getting into the backseat and holding the cloth tightly around her hand to keep blood from going everywhere.

Tora shakes his head as Usui starts to ask something, "Forget it, you're not getting any information from me." he scowls, petting Pelevea bye and heading after Kailey with his hands in his pockets.

Usui and Misaki were left trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

/~;~\

Tora glares at the still form of Kailey, "What the hell?"

She turns a sharp glare on him, partially turning to face him, "Can I help you?" she growls, still holding her hurt hand in a vise-like grip.

He notices the dark circles under her eyes and realizes what one of the problems might be, and his glares melts away. "Have you been sleeping at all lately?"

She turns back towards the window, her glare never faltering, "That's none of your concern. I'm fine."

He sighs as the butler opens the door for them and they get out of the car. Kailey looks at their location and realizes it is the Igarashi mansion. "I thought we were going to watch the play?" she inquires with as light-hearted a tone as she can manage-not succeeding with it very well either.

Tora nods, "Yes. We have it on dvd here. We are going to be watching it in our private theatre. Is that alright?" he motions the butler to come closer to him and says quietly into his ear, "Would you fetch refreshments for us and tell my parents to stay away for now? Tell them I will explain why in a few moments. Oh, and please get me the first aid kit a well." The butler bows and scurries off to do as he was told.

"Very well.." Kailey says, sounding a bit lighter than before. Her eyes were a bit bleary. To be entirely honest, she hadn't been sleeping at all lately. She just couldn't. Between thoughts of the attack to thoughts of what had happened between her and Tora, sleep refused to come to her no matter how hard she tried to force it.

He notices the difference in her voice and offers his arm to her, "Then shall we make our way to the theatre?" he asks.

She nods and accepts his arm out of habit from social events. The two make their way into the mansion and Tora guides them to the theatre as the butler returns with the movie and first-aid kit. A maid brings them champagne and a cheese and cracker plate. Tora has the movie put in and sends them away.

After they sit down, Tora takes her hurt hand, "May I?"

She nods, "Sure." her voice was still cold and her eyes blocked out any emotion she was feeling. She was now only wearing her boots, jeans, and tank-top; her sunglasses and jacket having been taken at the door.

Tora opened the first-aid kit and peeled away the cloth that had been serving as a bandage. The cloth was stuck to her wounds and he would have to rip it off, "This may hurt." he says and she just shrugs in reply. Sighing, he rips it off with only a wince in response from her. She was worrying him a great deal and he didn't like the feeling. He cleans the broken skin and applies a clean, thick bandage and puts the first-aid kit back together. She seemed to be focused on the movie so he took the time to speak to his parents about his plan. "I'll return shortly."

/~;~\

"I think it would be a marvelous idea. It's a good way to get in good with the family." Suezo Igarashi said in a deep voice.

"Yes, father. That is what I thought. I believe you would very easily convince her father, as well. Is that all, sir?" Tora asks politely, smirking inwardly. His plan had worked.

"Yes. Thank you, son. I will make the plans now. It should take no longer than a day."

Tora bows and heads back towards the theatre. The idea he had told his father was to talk to Dremore Silvermorthnone about having Kailey live in the Igarashi mansion until her own home could be prepared for her. The reason he proposed would be that it was not safe for her to be staying in those apartments because of the recent string of robberies and murders in the area over the last week. It would take at least a year for a mansion of her own to be built and it would give them more time together. Granted, she would likely be very angry but that could be fixed in due time. Besides, she didn't seem to be sleeping well lately and he wanted to help with that. He comes back into the theatre to see the movie is pretty much over and Kailey is sitting as still as a statue.

He goes over to her and sits back down, "What do you want to watch now?"

She turns stiffly to look at him, "I don't mind. Anything is fine." she looks worse than before, her eyes no longer able to block out her emotions. He could see just how exhausted she was as well as a spinning mass of different emotions switching by too fast to tell what they were. Even though all those feelings were going through her eyes, she still looked lifeless.

"Very well." he got up and shuffled through a few movies that were still on the shelf and pulled out one her thought she would like. It was an animated movie called _Spirit, Stallion of the Cimarron. _It was one of his favourite movies and he hoped she'll like it too.

He sits back down beside her on the couch as it begins to play. He glances at her out of the corner of his eye to see her reaction and is pleased to see her smiling at the screen, life returning to her features.

About thirty minutes into the movie, Kaileys' head falls over onto his shoulder and he looks at her sleeping face. She looks so peaceful and relaxed and he can't help but smile as he kisses her forehead. He gently moves her so she is lying on his lap in a more comfortable position and he continues to watch the movie.

/~;~\

The movie is long over and Kailey groggily wakes up, stretching her arms up and accidently hitting Tora in the face. She yelps at the feeling of his skin and yanks her arms back down to her face, covering her mouth as she looks up at him with wide, startled eyes and a blush covers her face.

He smirks down at her, rubbing his jaw where she had hit him while stretching. "Rise and shine, princess. Are you feeling better now?"

She glares at him, her eyes full of different emotions. She was still lying on his lap and didn't seem to realize it yet, "Yes..." her blush was growing as they both delved into silence, him smirking down at her and her glaring up at him.

He was about to say something when her phone rings. Her eyes narrow and she quickly sits up, pulling the phone out of her pocket and getting ready to answer it.

'_I wonder why she suddenly got such an irritated expression?' _he wonders to himself.

She answers without even looking at the phone, knowing exactly who it is, "Hello father. What do I owe this pleasure to?" despite her expression, her voice is cheerful and happy. Her expression darkens to one of rage as the person on the other end talks.

'_Oh my...It seems my father has already made the arrangements...This could be bad...'_ he gulps inwardly, worried about what was going to happen next.

"But-" desperation had crept into her voice now as she is cut off. She listens in silence to the stern voice.

'_I wish I knew what he was saying...'_ he thinks to himself.

"Yes. I understand, sir. Yes. I will do so immediately. Yes. Thank you for your generosity, sir." she ends the call and calmly puts her phone on the table before them before closing her eyes and lying against the couch in silence, a pained expression on her face. After five minutes of silence, Tora was growing more and more nervous. He is about to say something himself when she beats him to it, "Well I was just informed of a rather interesting development. Would you like to hear it, little tiger?" her voice was dangerously light and Tora smiled a bit sheepishly at her.

"What would that be, princess?" he asks cautiously.

"It seems your father contacted mine with a proposition. He informed me that your parents were concerned with my safety due to the string of robberies and murders in the area around my building. He also said they so generously offered that I could stay here for my time in Japan since it would take too long for a Silvermorthnone mansion to be built. He also told me that I could either accept such a generous offer or I could return home to England." she turns a ruthless smile on him that made the colour drain slowly from his face, "Now, I don't suppose you have any idea how your parents came to know of these dangers, do you little tiger?"

Tora offers up a slightly terrified smile. He had never seen her so...Maki-like before. She seemed to be coldly angry, "Um...Heheheh..."

"I see..." suddenly she launches herself at him and pins him to the couch with her on top of him. Her eyes are the only thing he can focus on and because of that, he sees all the emotions play through her eyes-and is very surprised at such emotions. In the following order, desire, anger, confusion, fondness, playfulness, back to desire, then to anger, and finally ending at confusion.

Her brow furrows as a blush crosses her cheeks and she quickly stands up. He smirks and sits back up, his hair messed up and an aroused look on his face. "What's wrong, princess? Can you just not keep your hands off me? Guess that'll make living together interesting, won't it?"

She glares at him and then her phone rings again, the same tone from before. She groans and answers it, "Yes?" Her expression slowly changes from a look of annoyance to an increasingly despaired and sad look. Tora begins to get worried as she closes her eyes to hide the glistening quality of them. "Father ple-" her voice full of despair and pleading when she is abruptly cut off. She flinches as if she was struck and her shoulders droop, "Yes sir." she says dejectedly, and the voice on the other end says something else that causes her eyes to widen with fear and even more despair, "No sir. I will take care of it right away. Thank you, sir. Goodbye." she ends the call and looks like she is about to hurl the phone across the room.

Tora quickly stands up and grabs her wrists and pulls her to him. "What happened?" he gently demands, worried about what her father had said that had caused such strong emotions from her. He releases her wrists and wraps his arms around her in a hug instead.

"I-I need to get home. I have some things I need to take care of or else-" she starts to say shakily before biting back a sob.

He gently sits her down on the couch again and raises her chin so they are looking at each other. His heart starts to hurt at the pain in her eyes. "Hey. It's ok. What happened? What did your father say?" his voice was apparently gentle enough that she told him.

"My father decided that it would be rude to bring Pelevea with me. So I am to send her back home or-" she takes a deep breath, sucking back her emotions and trying to keep from crying. However, it wasn't working the greatest because of his threat. "He told me if I cause any problems or disobey him, he will have Pelevea killed." her eyes harden, blocking out her emotions, before turning back to liquid as her head falls down dejectedly, silent tears running down her cheeks.

Toras' eyes widen at the threat and he tries to comfort her, rubbing her back gently. '_But...my father said it was fine for Pelevea to stay here with her. Why does her father insist on her being sent home? Is it just his way of controlling her?'_ Tora thinks to himself.

Kailey pulls in a deep breath and looks up at Tora, "Can I please go home now? I need to pack up my belongings and get her ready to go home."

He nods and they stand up. They leave the theatre room and gather her jacket and sunglasses. "One moment." he tells her after she has gotten into the limousine. He goes back inside and goes to his fathers' office.

"Father, may I speak with you?" Tora asks politely, bowing slightly.

The older man waves a hand of consent from where he sits at his desk. "Yes, yes. What is it?"

"Silvermorthnone-sama has contacted his daughter and she is set to move into the Igarashi mansion tomorrow. However, he has required her to send her wolf back to England and would like to spend tonight with her." he begins.

His father looks up, "That is unfortunate that her father has requested that. However, I am getting the feeling that you have something else to say?"

Tora nods, "Yes. I would like to request that I can stay with her tonight to help her gather all her belongings and make sure she remains safe her last night at those apartments as well as to help her settle in tomorrow."

His father nods, "Very well. I expect for you to show her to her room in the morning. It will be ready for her arrival. The maids will be filling the dresser and closet with some additional clothing, as well."

He bows to his father and goes back out to the waiting limousine. After he is seated, the vehicle pulls away from the mansion and back to Kaileys' old home.

/~;~\

When they walk into the house, Pelevea runs over to them and licks Kailey. "Hey girl.." she says sadly, crouching down to pet Pelevea. Pelevea sits down and watches her with knowing eyes. Kailey sighs and hugs her long-time companion.

The rest of the night consists of Tora and Kailey packing up a few of her belongings and moving them to the front room to make it easier to move them out in the morning. The give a lot of attention to Pelevea as well. Both were going to miss the furball a great deal but Kailey wouldn't dare defy her father. Honestly, she was half tempted to let her go into the wild but she knew that would end worse than sending her back to England.

At around midnight, Kailey grew tired. She stretches her arms above her head as she yawns, "Mmm, it's been a long day." she says as she finishes stretching.

Tora nods, "Yes it has. And you need to sleep." he smirks at her and she has a moment to try and scramble away when he picks her up in his arms and carries her towards her bed and throws her down on it, causing her to yelp.

"Hey! What are you doing?"" she turns pink as he takes his shirt off and puts it on her desk before coming over to her.

He just shrugs, "If I'm going to stay here tonight, I am at least going to be comfortable. What? Are you afraid you're not going to being able to control yourself tonight?" he smirks at her, sauntering over to her and picking her up again.

"What are you doing now?!" she demands, turning an even deeper shade of red at being pressed against his bare chest.

He laughs, and she feels the vibrations from it, making her blush even more. She was now scarlet in the face as she glared at him. He lays her down in the bed and turns the light off, crawling into the bed beside her and turning on his side to face her, his smirk still in place. "My, princess, you seem flustered. Whatever is wrong, my dear?"

She glares darkly at him and flips onto her side, turning her back to him. "Just go to sleep." she grumbles.

He laughs seductively, "Aww, but I can't sleep like this." she was about to ask what he meant when she feels his arms slink around her and pull her close to him. His breath was now warming her shoulder as he nuzzled his face into her hair. "Ahh, this is better. It's _much_ more comfortable to sleep with a warm body next to you, don't you think princess?"

She struggled against his strong arms, "Let me go." she growls.

"Shh...I told you, if I'm going to stay here I'm at least going to be comfortable. What's the problem? Am I..._exciting you?_" he whispers into her ear seductively.

A small shudder goes through her but she pushes it to the back of her mind and ignores it, "Just go to sleep." she grumbles at him, as she tries to ignore his heat.

He laughs again and nuzzles in closer to her, "Goodnight, princess."

She blushes more, "Stupid tiger..." she whispers as her eyes grow heavy and she falls asleep.

Tora smiles to himself as her breathing evens out to that of someone sleeping. He couldn't help himself, he was having fun teasing her. Having her pressed up against him like this was nice. It just felt...right. He didn't know how to explain it. He was finally admitting to himself that maybe, during his attempts of making her fall for him, he had fallen for her instead. And it seemed that she might have more than contempt for him, whether she admitted it or not. So his attempts were ever heightened to win her over and make her his. He wanted to explore every part of her and claim all of her for him. He wished she was willing to do something now, though. She look very attractive to him in her black silk nightgown. Breathing in her scent, he too, falls asleep.

/~;~\

The apartment is hectic as servants take all her packed belongings out of the door and into the cars waiting downstairs. She started to help when Tora caught her wrist and pulled her into her room with him.

"What's the big idea?" she glares at him.

"You can't help them take your belongings. I guess you have forgotten since living alone, but due to your status, things will be done for you again. It is rude for you to try and do their tasks for them. Do you understand?" his voice and expression were both very serious and she sighs.

"Right. Fine." she replies back. She looks sad again, "Well I guess we need to take Pelevea back now.." she sighs.

He nods, "Yes, that would probably be for the best.." he looked sad as well and the two of them take Pelevea out to the servant her father had sent to collect the wolf.

Before sending her home, Kailey hugs Pelevea again and kisses her forehead. "Be a good girl, ok?" she pets her again as she stands up. Pelevea licks her hand and looks at Tora. He pets her goodbye as well and the two watch as she is put in the back of a car.

'_At least she'll be safe at home. Father won't dare do anything to her. I'm just going to miss her.' _Kailey thinks to herself.

"Well, shall we go then? You probably want to get settled in, right? Plus my parents want to meet you and welcome you to our home." Tora says, smirking at her.

She rolls her eyes at him and swishes her hip into her, causing him to stumble slightly as she laughs, "Sure. That sounds like a good idea."

He shakes his head as he watches her walk away before walking after her, catching up easily. They get in the limousine and sit in a comfortable silence on the car ride to her new residence.

/~;~\

**A/N** Hehe, so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter~ I was originally going to make it longer but I figured this next bit will work better as its own chapter. So what did you think? I hope you guys are happy that Tora finally admitted his feelings to himself completely. xD And I hope you enjoyed that night-time scene with the two of them. xD I will hopefully write another chapter tomorrow or sometime this week but I can't make any promises. Especially since I am starting my senior year of Highschool on Tuesday. (bleh) Anyway, night everyone~


	21. Moving In

**A/N** Hey everyone. Wasn't in the mood to draw today so I decided instead to write the next chapter for Broken Pieces! Ug, it is the last day of summer. I start my Senior Year of HS tomorrow and I am really nervous about it, heh...

Guest Review; haha, don't worry. I think the two of them will kiss somewhat soon...Especially since they are going to be living together now. xD

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! I only own my own original characters and the writing in this story.

/~;~\

**Chapter 20; Moving In**

"_Well, shall we go then? You probably want to get settled in, right? Plus my parents want to meet you and welcome you to our home." Tora says, smirking at her._

_She rolls her eyes at him and swishes her hip into his, causing him to stumble slightly as she laughs, "Sure. That sounds like a good idea."_

_He shakes his head as he watches her walk away before walking after her, catching up easily. They get in the limousine and sit in a comfortable silence on the car ride to her new residence._

/~;~\

Kailey follows the Igarashi heir to the front of his mansion. There was a woman waiting at the front doors with long blonde hair and a kind expression. Curious as to who she is, Kailey puts on her graceful smile and bows to the woman slightly. She was dressed in her Miyabigaoka uniform since her and Tora would be heading to play practice after she got all her stuff situated.

The woman before her bows to her as well, "Hello, Silvermorthnone-san. Welcome to the Igarashi mansion. We're happy that we can share our roof with you. I am Tora's mother, Mineko Igarashi. My husband wanted to greet you, but he got caught up in his work and asked me to beg your forgiveness."

Kailey gives her a brilliant smile, "That's quite alright Igarashi-san. I understand the work Igarashi-san does is very important. Thank you very much for allowing me to stay in your home. I am very grateful."

The woman smiles at her again, "You can stay as long as you need. I am sorry, but I must leave you for now because I have my own work to do." she turns to look at her son, who is standing behind Kailey with his hands in his pockets and a bored expression, "I trust you will show Silvermorthnone-san to her room and help her settle in?"

The Igarashi heir flashes his signature smirk, "Yes, mother. I will make sure she gets settled in comfortably."

His mother dips her head and bows to them before going inside the house and presumably to her office to work.

The servants were getting her things out of the vehicles and taking them into the house to where her room likely was.

Tora grabs her wrist and pulls her after him into his house, startling her. "Come on. I'll show you to your room."

She tried to wrench her wrist out of his grasp but although it was gentle, his hold on her was firm. Annoyed, she glares at the back of his head, "You know, I am perfectly capable of walking without you dragging me along."

He looks at her over his shoulder with a smirk, "So what? Are you saying that you want me to not drag you around?"

The way his voice was sounding both playful and flirtatious was worrying her. "Y-yes.." she says sheepishly, uncertain as to what he was now planning.

He gives an over-exaggerated sigh, "Ok, fine. I won't drag you behind me..." he smirks, letting go of her wrist.

Blinking in confusion, she holds her hands behind her-still not trusting his motives. She follows behind him for a few feet but when they reach the stairwell, he abruptly stops and she runs into him. She hadn't been entirely paying attention because she was admiring the architectural beauty of the mansion. In one fluid motion, Tora turns around and picks her up in his arms with a laugh and smirks at her evilly. She yelps as he runs up the stairs with her in his arms. "Hey!" she exclaims in an annoyed voice, but it was obvious that she was trying hard not to laugh.

He stops outside a door but refuses to put her down, "You said you didn't want to be dragged behind by your wrist. Is this not what you meant?" he gives her an innocent expression and she finally gives in and starts laughing.

Tora flashes a proud grin at her and carefully opens the door in front of them, still holding her. He pushes the door open and carries her inside the room, closing the door with his foot. He carries her over to the king-sized bed and throws her down on it, pinning her to it with a laugh and mischievous smirk.

Staring up at him with wide eyes and the beginning of a blush, she glares at him, "W-what are you doing?!" she squeaks. He wraps his arms underneath her in a tight hug, sighing contentedly. She lays there in stunned silence, her cheeks a bright red. Due to the way he is hugging her, her arms are pinned to her sides and she can't really move at all.

'_My princess..I'll make you mine soon.'_ Tora thinks to himself, inhaling her scent with a smirk. He's sure that he will be able to finally get her to fall as deeply for him as he did her now that she is living in his house and sleeping in the room right next to his.

Glaring at the ceiling, Kailey tries to calm her heartbeat down. '_Why is he being like this? And why is him being so close AFFECTING me?!' _she thinks to herself. She was still blushing and her heartbeat was beating frantically, ignoring her attempts to calm it. All of her belongings were already in her new room and she came up with an excuse to get Tora off of her. "Stupid tiger, I need to unpack my things. Get off." she growls at him.

Due to the tone of her voice, Tora worries he made a mistake. He uncurls his arms from around her and pushes himself up so he is leaning above her. His worry disappears as soon as he sees her face, and the distraught expression form before melts into his signature smirk. Her face was a bright red and as soon as she saw him looking at her, she looked away from him and blushed more.

"Alright. I suppose you are correct, princess." he sighs nonchalantly, jumping off of her and standing up again.

Feeling strangely empty at his departure, Kailey shakes her head and stands up herself. However, she went from lying down to standing too fast and the world spun around her, making her light-headed. As she starts to fall, Tora catches her with a worried expression, "What's wrong?"

After a minute of them standing there, Kailey shakes her head and stands up fully so she is no longer leaning on Tora. He's watching her carefully, making sure she isn't going to fall over again. "I'm fine. Just got a bit light-headed is all. Thanks."

He nods but still makes sure he is close by in case she needs to be caught again.

Together, they get all of her stuff unpacked and put away. After they finish, Kailey collapses onto the bed with a sigh and covers her eyes with an arm. Curious, Tora goes over and sits on the bed beside her and begins to awkwardly stroke her hair.

She uncovers one eye and raising an eyebrow at him questionably, a confused half-smile on her face, "What are you doing, little tiger?"

Tora turns ever so slightly pink but quickly covers it up with a smirk, "Oh nothing. Why? Am I doing something wrong?"

She shrugs her shoulders, the gesture seeming delicate without her meaning it to, and closes her eyes again, "No. I was just curious."

They sit in silence like that for a little while longer and before she realizes it, Kailey has fallen asleep. Toras' face softens when he realizes she is asleep and he watches her for awhile longer, continuing to gently stroke her hair. On a whim and without much thinking on his part, he carefully leans down closer to her and gently kisses her forehead.

As he's pulling back, she stirs slightly and grabs his arm. He looks at her in surprise and embarrassment, thinking she had woken up. He sees her eyes are still closed and that there is a small smile on her lips. Then he hears her mumble something that surprises him. "T-tora...I lov-" Suddenly she jerks awake, slamming her face into his and falling back onto the bed holding her face in pain. "Owie..." she mumbles, still not entirely awake.

Tora, still thinking about what he just heard her say, is bright red. His mind still hasn't registered the pain from their impact because he is just frozen staring at her with a slightly open mouth and wide eyes.

'_Was...was she going to say what I think she was? And in a dream...Does that mean she already...'_ he thinks to himself, at a loss for words.

After rubbing her forehead profusely, Kailey notices Tora staring at her and turns a deep crimson, "W-what are you looking at me like that for, you stupid tiger?!" she growls at him, throwing a pillow at his face.

Tora shakes his head slightly and flashes her a grin, "Oh nothing, princess~ " he chirps at her, getting off the bed. "Come on, we need to head over to the school for play practice. Don't wanna be late, now do we?" he winks at her and saunters out the bedroom door. She angrily stalks after her, still blushing and together the two of them head back out of the mansion.

Little did they know, but the Igarashi heirs' mother had been watching them and listening to them since she had supposedly gone to do work. She smiles to herself as they leave and sips a cup of tea. "Well, it seems he has finally found someone to care for. Maybe we can find a way to make that official? hehe~ " The mischievous mother thus returns to her work, for real this time.

/~;~\

**A/N** Well well well. I think his mommy is a matchmaker. xD What do you think she plans on doing? ‿‿◕ Also, Tora seemed quite lovey this chapter as well. Seriously, the fuck is up with him? And then Kailey, dreaming about him and confessing in her sleep? *:･ﾟ✧o(≧ω≦)o *:･ﾟ✧ It's funny since she hasn't even realized she loves him conciously yet...Anyway, that's all for now. It is 11 pm where I live and I have to get up at 6. /cries And not just wake up, take my pill, and go back to sleep like I do pretty much every other morning. At least during summer. Like, I actually have to wake up and **get** up from now on. /sobs and dies Ugg, and then after this year I am going to be an official college student. Lord save me... xD Night guys~ Wish me luck for tomorrow, 'kay? :)


	22. Round Two, FIGHT!

**A/N** Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long since the last update but I have been crazy busy with all my school stuffs. But here I am to bring you another chapter!

Guest; haha, thank you for the gesture of luck. 3 And yes, it shall be lovely when they do finally kiss...hehehe~

Mady; It's always a pleasure to read your reviews~! And I just want to thank you for all the confidence you have been giving me. I've read a lot of Tora/Maid-Sama 'fics myself and it always makes me kinda sad to see how Toras' family relations are. I guess I kinda wanted to do something somewhat different for him in my 'fic because I know how horrible it is to have a family like he has most of the time.

Oh and btw, I decided to skip over the first play-practice because I had an idea I wanted to play with in this chapter instead. Don't worry, I will eventually let you guys see what happens behind the curtains in play-practice-just not quite yet~~

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! I only own my own original characters and the writing in this story.

/~;~\

**Chapter 21; Round Two, FIGHT!**

_Little did they know, but the Igarashi heirs' mother had been watching them and listening to them since she had supposedly gone to do work. She smiles to herself as they leave and sips a cup of tea. "Well, it seems he has finally found someone to care for. Maybe we can find a way to make that official? hehe~ " The mischievous mother thus returns to her work, for real this time._

/~;~\

Kailey rubs her temples as her alarm blares to life. "Urgkk..." she growls, sitting up slowly and rubbing her eyes. It took her a moment to remember where she is and she lets out a sigh when she does. "Right...I live in the Igarashi manor now..." she stares off into space, thinking about a lot of things and getting a sad expression on her face. Soon, she shakes her head and gets out of bed. "Well, I can't much dwell on the things I cannot affect. Best be getting ready for school now..."

Stretching, she saunters to the bathroom in her room to take a shower and get ready for school. She also packs her martial arts bag and tosses it onto her bed. Now that she was healed up enough to practice again, it was time for her second match with the Igarashi heir.

Tora is also preparing for the day as Kailey showers. He gets dressed and packs up all his things before calling in a servant to carry his bags to the car. After getting all of that out of the way, he exits his room and walks to the one next to him, taking the liberty of letting himself in and waiting on the bed. Kailey was humming a somewhat haunted tune from the bathroom as she was getting ready.

She had just gotten out of the shower when she opens the door that leads back into her bedroom-wrapped only in a towel and black slippers-when she sees Tora. He is staring at her with wide amber eyes and her face turns bright red and furious as she snarls at him,

"Stupid Tiger! What are you doing in my room?!"

"Ahuem..." he starts, as she throws a shoe at him before storming back into the bathroom and closing the door. "Ehehehe..." he hadn't expected her to leave the bathroom before being completely dressed and it had caught him completely by surprise. "You really are interesting, princess." he says under his breath.

A few minutes later, Kailey comes back out of the bathroom in her uniform on and storms over to Tora, slapping him across the face-hard. He is stunned, the pain registering as he lifts a hand to his face to touch the red and hot area. He turns to stare at her, a witty response on his lips when her ice-cold stare stops him dead in his tracks.

"So Igarashi-san. Do you plan on making a habit of coming into my bedroom unannounced and uninvited?" she quips icily, her arms crossed over her chest as she stands menacingly over him.

Regaining his composure, he gives her a lazy smirk, "Only if it pleases you, _princess_. After all, your wish is my command." he responds, giving special emphasis to the pet-name.

She growls slightly and takes a step towards him, but he takes the opportunity to grab her and flip her onto the bed with him on top. She stares defiantly up at him, not even trying to escape. "What? Can you just not stand to be away from me that you won't even fight it anymore?" he leans closer to her with a smirk, his face drawing closer and closer to hers.

He notices her dark smirk after it is already too late, as she slams her forehead into his with a hard 'CLUNK!'. He falls back onto the floor, rubbing his forehead in surprise. She sits up on the bed with a huff and glares at him, rubbing the red mark on her own forehead, "How despicable. A child of your stature should have more control and restraint. Absolutely appalling." She scoops up her bags and saunters out of the room with her head held high.

He laughs, shaking his head as he gets up and follows after her. "Really quite interesting..."

/~;~\

Arriving at the school, Tora gets out first and offers a hand for Kailey like the gentleman he isn't. With a slight look of disdain, she accepts his hand and steps delicately out of the limousine. One of the servants hands them their school bags before the limousine leaves. With an annoyed look at Tora, Kailey takes her bag and trots away to where she can see Altea. He lets her leave, having plans of his own that he wants to prepare. He then leaves to seek out his elite, requiring their services.

/~;~\

Before they know it, the school day is over and Kailey and Tora must leave to go to his dojo for their second match. They walk in silence to his waiting limousine and continue to ride in silence to the dojo. Kailey is pleasantly surprised to see Suko-shishou there waiting for them.

Kailey smiles and hurries over to her teacher, "I didn't know you were going to be here as well Shishou?" she says when she reaches her.

The woman laughs, "Of course I am. Half the dojo are here to cheer you on as well. The agreement for your matches is that when it is held out our dojo, the knucklehead here can come and watch with his students and vice versa. I'm glad you're feeling better, Kailey-san. You had us all worried, there."

Kailey smiles, laughing slightly, "Oh come on Shishou, you all know me well enough by now to know that I'm not _that_ easy to dispose of."

Her teacher smiles, "This is true. But you two better get inside to get dressed. I won't hold you up any longer."

Kailey nods and heads inside, ignoring Tora as her teacher stops him from going after her.

"Wait. I wanted to speak to you." Suko told him, her face calculating. "What exactly are you trying to gain from her? She is a kind young woman who has already been through a lot. And you have quite the reputation, Tora Igarashi. I hope you don't plan on doing anything to upset her. If you do, I will punish you myself."

He gives her his signature smirk, "Careful now, Suko-Shisou. It's not wise to threaten the heir of the most influential family in Japan..." he says, a warning in his voice.

She laughs, "It is also not wise to play with the most influential family in the entire worlds' daughter, now is it? I wonder what her father would say if you ever did do something to upset her? I am personal friends with her old Shisou, and he in turn is a very close friend of the Silvermorthnones' family. So be careful what you try with her, because you wouldn't want to stir trouble for your family, now would you?"

He gives her another smirk, shrugging and walking pass her. "Well it's a good thing that you have nothing to worry about. I have no intention of destroying the delicate flower that is Silvermorthnone-san. She is much too precious for that." And with that, he enters the dojo with Suko glaring after him.

Despite his demeaning words, he had a lot of respect for Kailey-as well as a lot of growing affection. He no longer viewer her as a conquest in the sense of a prize to be won. Now, he viewed her as more than that. He wanted her companionship, now. He had never met anyone quite like her before, and he wanted to savour the time he had with her. Although he won't entirely admit it to himself, he is hoping to be able to win her heart.

/~;~\

Kailey and Tora stand facing each other, their Shisous standing near the back of the room, spectating them. Their peers all sat in the area around the far outskirts of the mats, dying to see the two of them fight.

Tora smirks at her, "I hope you're prepared to kiss the mat, little flower. Because this time I won't be so easy on you."

"Ha!" she cries, "First of, little flower? Surely you're joking. Flowers are delicate and fragile while I, on the other hand, am quite the opposite. Also, I won't be kissing any mats today, pretty boy. Get ready to eat my fist." she smirks menacingly at him as the referee blows his whistle and the match starts.

The two of them fly at each other, not needing to waste time circling to get a feel for the others' movements. Both of them had been craving this match for a few days, itching to prove who the dominant one was. Both had their own strengths and weaknesses. Tora had a lot of physical strength, but lacked flexibility. On the other hand, what Kailey lacked in strength, she greatly made up for in her agility and speed. She was vastly known as the Emerald Lightning in the Martial Arts world. And the cause for this name was about to be seen. Everyone knew about the Emerald Lightning, but no one knew here knew who it was. But they were about to find out.

Tora had put Kailey on the defensive, the aches from her recent wounds not quite completely gone. She was taking quite the beating, and Tora wasn't letting up. For the two of them, proving their strength was extremely important. After a hard hit to the jaw, Kailey sails back through the air and lands hard on the mat. She opens her eyes to see Tora falling towards her, a look of ecstatic triumph in his eyes. Then, the world seemed to move in slow motion as her instincts kick in. This was what got her her nickname. In an instant, she was back on her feet as Tora landed on the ground with a thud. She jumps back and gets into a seemingly unbalanced stance as she waits for him to get back up. She is completely focused and nothing else besides Tora is visible to her. She is gracefully sliding from foot to foot like reeds flow in a gentle breeze. Tora gives a perplexed look before launching towards her with an uppercut. Seemingly out of nowhere, Kailey blocks the punch away and swings around in a round kick, flinging Tora away. Before he has even landed on the ground, she is flying after him with a dropping high kick, her foot slamming down on the mat where he had just been. She was like a wolf stalking its next meal as she watches him and moves around. She allows him time to get up and waits for him to strike out again. Warily watching her, he circles around as she stands in the center without moving other than her gentle swaying. When her back is to him, he lunges forward with a jumping kick. She effortlessly steps out and around him, catching his shoulders as he lands and unbalancing him. They both fall to the mat with her on top of him. Aiming to pin him to the ground. He uses his strength to his advantage and begins to get up with her on top of him. Before he can manage it, however, she flips off of him and swings her legs around beneath him, sweeping his legs away and causing him to fall back to the mat on top of her. Before he has time to take advantage of the situation, she pins him firmly to the ground. As the referee blows the whistle announcing her as the winner, the room is full of utter silence. Tora and Kaileys' heavy breathing the only thing to be heard. Coming out of her daze, Kailey blinks and looks down at Toras' surprised face. She gets off of him, scooting a couple feet away.

"You...You're the Emerald Lightning?" he asks, shock and slight awe in his voice.

"I, um..." she begins, flustered.

The other students start whispering now, things like "That fighting style..." "fast and beautiful..." "blonde hair and green eyes..."

She slowly stands up and hesitantly offers Tora her hand. He accepts it and stands back up as well.

Her teacher comes over to them with a surprised grin on her face as she looks at her star student, "Why didn't Isei-shisou tell me you were the one known as the Emerald Lightning?"

Kailey awkwardly rubs her neck, "Eheheh...I don't really like to go around telling everyone. I think it's silly how so many people idolize me, so...I don't say anything. It's easier for them to think it is some legendary person instead of someone real, ya'know?"

Tora is still watching her in silence, an expression full of awe, respect, and something else that she couldn't quite read.

Her teacher nods, "Ah, yes I understand. Well, in any case congratulations. You both did a good job. Now go get cleaned up and go home." she pats them both on the back and shoos them to the changing and shower room. She goes back over to Toras' Shisou and they start talking as the students continue to whisper.

After entering the other room, Tora gently touches her arm, causing her to turn and look at him, "What?"

He smiles at her-a real, genuine smile-before saying in a suspiciously kind voice, "That was a good match. It was a pleasure to fight against the Emerald Lightning..." he trails off.

She raises an eyebrow suspiciously, "..Thanks." she says slowly.

"Although, I think it would be more fun to do other, more _exciting_ things with you.." he smiles at her seductively, pushing her back against the lockers.

Turning red, she tries to push him off of her and away, "W-w-w-w-w-what is that supposed to mean, stupid tiger!?"

He presses up against her, his mouth whispering enticingly into her ear, "Oh, you know...This and that. I think it would be quite fun. A way other than these matches to prove who the _dominant_ one is..." he gently runs his fingers up and down her arm, sending shivers through her body.

She pushes against him, trying to get free as well as trying to ignore his close proximity. "Stop it..I want to go home and go to bed.." her voice was almost pleading, needing to get away from the situation before she betrayed herself.

He smiles against her ear before pulling her into a strong hug, whispering into her ear again, "Very well. I'll let you go so we can get home and go to bed together."

"Tora-" she starts but is cut off as he pushes her back against the lockers and locks her in a hot and steamy kiss that leaves her mind reeling. With a self-satisfied smirk, he pulls away and walks back into the showers with his stuff, "Better hurry then, so we can get home~"

She stands there for a few minutes, frustrated and confused at her own feelings.

/~;~\

**A/N** Well...that certainly got sexually tense. xD I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the ending bit...More to come! Things are really heating up with these two~


	23. Tension

**A/N** Sorry this has been on Hiatus for so long. I lost my desire to write or draw for awhile, and I just recently got it back. I am hoping to continue this story now.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! I only own my own original characters and the writing in this story.

/~;~\

**Chapter 22; Tension **

_She pushes against him, trying to get free as well as trying to ignore his close proximity. "Stop it..I want to go home and go to bed.." her voice was almost pleading, needing to get away from the situation before she betrayed herself._

_He smiles against her ear before pulling her into a strong hug, whispering into her ear again, "Very well. I'll let you go so we can get home and go to bed together." _

"_Tora-" she starts but is cut off as he pushes her back against the lockers and locks her in a hot and steamy kiss that leaves her mind reeling. With a self-satisfied smirk, he pulls away and walks back into the showers with his stuff, "Better hurry then, so we can get home~"_

_She stands there for a few minutes, frustrated and confused at her own feelings._

/~;~\

Kailey lets out a growl as her alarm blares to life at 5 am the morning after her last match with Tora. The events in the lockers repeat through her mind, as she throws an arm over her eyes and lets out a groan. "What is _happening_ to me?" She sighs aloud to herself, before clicking her alarm off and slowly climbing out of bed. "Mmm..." She moans sleepily, stretching her arms up above her head and yawning. "I don't wanna go out today...Ug." She sighs to herself, as she walks over to her dresser to pull a workout mat out to start her morning routine.

She continues her routine by taking her daily shower after working out. After stepping out of the shower, she looks at herself in the floor-length room in her bathroom. She traces a finger over the scars covering her, lost in her thoughts and memories. She sighs again, pulling on her uniform and making her way out of the bathroom. Slinging her school bag over her shoulder, Kailey grabs her earbuds and slips them in, wanting to ignore any more comments from Tora. Just thinking about his face and signature smirk cause the blonde heiress to blush profusely. She angrily shakes her head, chasing the thoughts from her mind, "Dammit!" She scowls quietly to herself, putting on some music and making her way towards her door.

She takes a deep breath, hand hovering over the handle, before putting on a pretty smile and opening the door. Tora was leaning against the wall across from her door, his eyes closed. He looked...Peaceful, and her heart skips a beat. She stares at him for a moment, before shaking her head and walking fully out of her room, closing the door behind her.

Tora opens his eyes, taking in the beautiful girl before him. Her back was to him as she shut her bedroom door, and he smiles to himself. Pushing himself quietly away from the wall and coming up behind her. Before she has a chance to realize he has moved, he deftly brushes her hair away and kisses the back of her neck. She yelps in surprise and tries to move away from him. Tora laughs softly, backing away from her and smirking.

She turns around and sends him a flustered glare, before tipping her chin up and striding away towards the front hall, "Hmrph."

Tora laughs to himself, before following after her. '_I wonder if she is still thinking about last night? I know I am...'_ He thinks to himself, remembering the feeling of her soft lips. He sighs happily, walking to the entrance. He picks up his pace, moving around in front of Kailey and beatning her to the limousine. As she catches up with him, he opens the door with a smile and gestures for her to get in. He had noticed her earbuds in, and didn't try to say anything to her for the time being. She watches him with suspicion as she gracefully climbs into the backseat. He gets in after her and shuts the door.

As the limousine pulls away, Mineko Igarashi smiles to her husband, "See what I mean? He appears to have taken quite a liking for the girl. I believe they would make a wonderful match, wouldn't you agree dear?"

Suezo Igarashi nods to her, "Yes, my love. I think you may be right. I will discuss the matter with Silvermorthnone-dono. However, he has contacted me with a request. There is a boy from the Fortin family is coming to Japan, as his family is considering creating a business branch here. His father was wondering if we might house him here for his visit. Would you agree that that is acceptable?"

Mineko looks troubled for a moment, "Very well, it is always wise to accept requests. I will have a room prepared for him," '_Away from Kailey-chan's, naturally...'_ she thinks to herself with a sly smile, "When is he due to arrive, my dear?"

Suezo smiles, "Very good. His father said his flight was planned to land in a few hours. He will be here before Tora and Kailey-san return home, so we can get him settled in first."

Mineko nods, "Good." The couple go back to their work. Mineko orders the servants to prepare a room for the Fortin man that is far away from her son's and Kailey's.

/~;~\

Tora watches Kailey closely on the ride to school. She was looking out the window, seemingly lost in thought. He noticed that she was rubbing some sort of polished rock in her hand. She looked troubled, and he began to worry that something was wrong. As they near Miyabigaoka, she blinks, as if coming out of a daze. When she notices they have almost arrived, her mouth forms a silent 'O', and she pulls the earbuds from her ears.

Feeling his eyes on her, she turns to look at Tora. A small blush spreads across her delicate face, and she glares in embarrassment, "W-what are you looking at, little tiger?"

He laughs softly as his door is opened, "Nothing, my princess. Shall we go to our class?" He offers her his hand, and she gracefully accepts it. The polished stone is still in her free hand, and he wonders what it is.

As the pair walk towards their room, Kailey notices that students are staring at the two of them. With a start, she realizes that they are still holding hands and she has to fight back a blush. Keeping her carefully crafted smile, she tries to subtly pull her hand from Tora's.

He gives her a sly smirk, having noticed the eyes of their peers as well. He leans down towards her and whispers into her ear, refusing to release her hand, "What's wrong, my princess? Are their eyes making you uncomfortable?"

Still having to remain composed, Kailey's eyes narrow slightly. In a sweet voice, she quietly answers him, "I hope you know that your death is going to be a long and painful one."

He smiles, laughing softly at her comment before remarking back, "Ahh, I don't think you have it in you, my dear." He straightens back up and watches her out of the corner of his eye. His smile grows wider as her cheeks turned even pinker, and she struggles to keep her serene smile about her lips-the lips he longed to kiss again. Realizing where his current thoughts would lead him, Tora quickly looks forward again, a small tint flowing across his own cheeks now. '_Damn, this is troublesome. I'll have to find a way to get her alone again.'_

As they near their classroom, he feels a pair of eyes boring into him and looks up. Before them, a short girl with long black hair and amber eyes makes her way towards them. Looking at her, Tora sees a cool and calculating look in her eyes, before she turns those eyes on Kailey and she smiles slightly. He looks down at Kailey, seeing her eyes light up at seeing the girl. Kailey then turns that smile on him, before a look of confusion passes over her face and she starts to blush again.

Shaking her head softly, she tries to pull her hand from his, and he realizes she wants to see her friend. He relinquishes her hand, and watches as she swiftly makes her way to the other girl, embracing her swiftly. He follows after her more slowly, wanting to know who this girl that Kailey was so happy to see was. '_I vaguely recognize her...Who is she?'_ He thinks to himself, as he approaches the girls.

"Good morning, Altea. How did your last exam go?" This was the first time Tora had ever seen her give a genuine smile to someone at the school, and he realized that she considered this girl a close friend.

"Hello, Kailey. My exam went quite well. My time of studying paid off quite well. You seem chipper this morning." Altea responds in a quiet voice. She turns to look at Tora with that same calculating look as he stops beside Kailey. "Hello, Igarashi-san. I don't believe we have had the..pleasure..of meeting yet. My name is Altea Kunisada. He starts to respond back, but she turns back to Kailey and continues before he has the chance, "Class is going to be starting soon. Shall we talk later tonight? I don't have any studying to do today, so I would be able to spend time with you, if you would like."

Kailey nods happily, "I would love to. I will text you later on, have a good day." Kailey then turns and heads to their class, a small bounce to her step.

He starts to follow after her, but this Altea girl wraps a vice-like grip around his arm. He looks down at her in surprise, before his eyes narrow and he gives her a cold stare. "Unhand me, Kunisada-san."

She gives him another of her calculating looks, nodding to herself after a moment and releasing his arm. She turns her back to him and looks back over her shoulder, making direct eye contact with him, "If you hurt her, your life will become forfeit to me. She has had a very hard life, and she would not be able to survive her trust being betrayed by a man again."

He takes a step towards her, confusion clouding his face, "What is it you know?"

She gives him another calculating look, "It is not my place to say anymore than that. She doesn't realize it fully yet, but she has deemed you worthy of her heart and trust. Stay by her side, and you may come to know what my words mean. Just remember, your life becomes forfeit if you cause her more pain. She is like the Bourbon Rose. She has thorns put up to protect her, but her petals are easily crushed."

As he tries to figure out her meaning, the black-haired girl retreats to her own classroom as the bell chimes. Tora walks into his classroom, still trying to decipher Altea's words, and makes his way to his seat beside Kailey.

Once he sits down, she leans towards him and whispers in a soft and worried voice, "Are you okay, Tora?"

He looks at her, taking in the way her delicate features come together to create a worried expression as she expresses her concern for him. He offers her a bemused smile, "Of course, princess. I couldn't be better." '_She has deemed me worthy? How can that girl know? If that is true, I need to do more to make Kailey realize her feelings, as well. I want to know her-the _real _her, not the facade that she puts on.'_

Kailey tilts her head slightly, her eyes scanning his face to find the truth to his words, before finally sighing and looking at the teacher again, "Ok..."

The rest of the school-day goes by rather uneventfully. Altea and Kailey spend their lunch together, and Tora sits with them and just listens, more lost in his thoughts than anything else. Once their classes are over for the day, Altea and Kailey make plans to talk on the phone later on in the night.

/~;~\

Kailey was in a rather good mood. She had brought her polished moonstone with her to school that day, because it brought her comfort. She'd had a bad feeling that morning, but when her and Altea made plans at school, it had put her in a better mood. As her and Tora get into the limousine, Kailey's phone chirps with a text. Pulling her phone out, she quickly reads over the message.

Tora looks at her, seeing a grin spread across her face as she reads whatever the message was. '_Who could be texting her that she'd make a face like that?'_ He wonders to himself, a bit jealously.

_Heeey Okami-chan, Misa-chan and I were wondering if you wanted to meet up with us at Seika High and hang out. That Matsushita kid will be here, too, but I can chase him away if you want. He seems to have taken a rather large interest in you, and is always talking about your royalness. Ugh!_

_-T_

Kailey grins as she reads Takumi's text, sending her own back quickly.

_Awww, you poor baby. It must be so annoying to have my 'royalness' flaunted in your face. You were always sensitive at my amazing title, haha. I'd love to hang out with you guys. And don't worry about him, I like him. He may be..overwhelming..but he isn't a bad guy. I'll see you in a bit._

_-Her Royal Highness_

Shortly after her text sends, she gets another one back from Takumi.

_Ha! Don't be letting that kid's interest go to your head, Okami! You aren't my Queen, lol. See you soon._

_-T_

Kailey laughs at the text and looks at a confused Tora, "Hey, could we go by Seika High before heading home? Taka-kun and Misaki-chan want to spend some time together."

Tora looks at her as she smiles brightly and hopefully at him. '_Interesting...'_ He smirks at her, "Why of course, my princess." He knocks on the window and informs the driver, before watching Kailey as she hums quietly.

/~;~\

Tora helps Kailey out of the limousine and it about to lead her to where Takumi and Misaki are waiting, but before he can she speeds her way over to them. Surprised, he quickly follows after her.

Kailey stops in front of Takumi and points down at the ground, "Get on your knees and bow to your Queen, peasant!" She smirks mischievously at Takumi as he raises an eyebrow at her.

He turns to look at Misaki, "See, told you we shouldn't have told her. Now I have to show her her place."

Kailey yelps in surprise as Takumi charges her, "How dare you lay violent hands on your Queen!" She chirps as Takumi picks her up. "Put me down this instant, you fool! I'll have you thrown in the dungeons! I'll have you-" Suddenly she freezes, making direct eye contact with Tora and turning absolutely _crimson_.

He looks dumbfounded at her actions for a moment, but then bursts out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Takumi sees Tora for the first time and his eyes narrow in distrust, before he gently places Kailey down on the ground again. Him and Misaki look at each other as Kailey fidgets awkwardly, still blushing.

Tora finally regains his composure and looks at Misaki and Takumi, realizing they are staring at him closely, "Hello Takumi-kun, Misaki-chan. It's nice to see you again, I hope I won't be intruding."

Kailey finally regains herself, and throws a hand to her face. Looking at Takumi she exclaims. "Oh shoot, that's right! I'm sorry Takumi, I forgot to mention that the tiger was with me."

She looks dejected at her mistake, and Takumi pats her on the head, "That's alright, Okami-chan. Afterall, you _are_ the Queen." He winks at her playfully, causing her to laugh.

She smiles at Misaki, "Hey Misaki-chan." The two girls hug, before Kailey turns her attention to the brown-haired boy. "Hello Carter-kun. I hear you have given me a new nickname." She smiles at him, and Tora immediately looks at the boy, sending him a glare.

Takumi and Misaki give each other another look, as Carter stammers. "U-um. I'm sorry, I'll stop. I didn't mean any disrespect, K-kailey-san." He glances at Tora, seeing his glare.

Kailey shakes her head, "I was only teasing. I don't mind. Oh, that's right! Tora, this is Carter Matsushita." She looks back at him and grabs his sleeve, gently pulling him towards her with a smile.

Tora is surprised, but lets her pull him close. He smiles smugly at the brown-haired boy, "Hello. I am Tora Igarashi, perhaps you know of my family?"

Carter looks a bit dejected, seeing Kailey smiling at Tora. "Ahh, yes. I know your family's name, as well, Igarashi-san. It's nice to meet the esteemed heir."

Kailey smiles at Misaki and Takumi, "So what's the plan?"

Kailey doesn't notice that she is still holding Tora's sleeve, but the rest of the group did. Misaki and Takumi share another look, before Misaki smiles at her. "There wasn't a huge plan, I just figured it would be nice to hang out. I don't have to go to work for another hour. We could always get ice cream in the park again-my treat."

"Mm, sounds good." She smiles brightly, as the group head out of the school and towards the park.

/~;~\

The group finally find an ice cream stand, and Misaki drags Kailey with her to get the ice cream after taking everyone's orders. The guys are left sitting on the bench as they wait for the two girls to return. Takumi watches Tora track Kailey with his eyes, an almost tender look softening his features.

Takumi looks at Carter, "Would you go get napkins, Carter-san?" As the boy complies, Takumi stares at Tora. "You've fallen in love with her, haven't you?"

Tora's eyes widen in shock, as he turns to stare at Takumi, "W-what-"

Takumi hold up a hand to stop him, "I know that look. Misaki and I both had our suspicions for awhile. Today has just confirmed our prior thoughts." Tora remains silent, not knowing what to say in response to Takumi's accusation. He continues, "Don't worry, we don't plan on telling her. It's up to you to tell her that. However, we will be watching you. I've been friends with her for a very long time, and she has a bad history. If you do _anything_ to hurt her, you won't enjoy the outcome."

Tora looks at him, "I don't plan on hurting her, that is not my intention at all. She is precious to me, and I don't want to jeopardize that. I must ask though, what type of bad history are you talking about?"

Takumi makes direct eye contact with him, "It really isn't my place to specifically, because I will not betray her trust. I would ask you not to push the matter with me, because her trust is a very precious thing to gain. I will tell you this, her father is a very controlling person. Julia was a very kind person, and she helped offset the mildly abusive relationship Kailey has with her father. After she was murdered, he got worse. Her little sister isn't much better." They both turn to look at Misaki and Kailey as they make their way back to them. Takumi smiles at them, before continuing, "Stay by her side and show her happiness again. There is a darkness in her heart that even I cannot help with. She needs someone who can take care of her, protect her." He finally turns to look at him again, "I am entrusting her heart to you, Tora Igarashi. If you break her again, you will live to regret it."

Tora starts to say something, but before he can, an ice cream cone is shoved into his face, "Here!" He looks up to see Kailey smiling down at him, holding a double-scoop of rocky-road out to him. As he accepts his, she takes a bite of her peppermint ice cream. Thinking about what Takumi had said, he looks at him again, "Takumi, you can rest your worries now. I understand."

The two of them look at each other for a moment, before Takumi dips his head, "Good." He then looks up at Misaki's questioning face, nodding to her.

She smiles brightly, before looking at Kailey. "I don't understand what you see in peppermint."

Kailey pouts, "Hey! Peppermint is an underappreciated flavour!" She huffed in indignation, "It has a delicate and refreshing flavour that _some _people just can't appreciate. Tora laughs slightly at the interaction, causing her to glare at him, "Just what do _you_ think you're laughing at, hm?" She challenges him, raising an eyebrow.

He laughs again, "Sorry, I've just never heard of peppermint flavoured ice cream. Is it good?"

She gasps, "Wha? You've never heard of it? That is simply unacceptable! Here, taste it." She holds the cone towards him expectantly, much to everyone's surprise.

Takumi and Misaki stifle a laugh as Tora looks shocked, before leaning forward and accepting a taste of Kailey's ice cream. He blushes softly, "Hm, ya'know I have to agree with you. That is quite a pleasant flavour." He winks at her with a small smile.

She turns to stick her tongue out at Misaki, "See? Tora has good taste. There's just something wrong with your taste buds, Misaki-chan."

Misaki laughs, before Takumi responds to her with a pointed look at Tora, "I suppose you're right, your majesty. The Igarashi heir must have good taste."

Kailey laughs, before continuing to eat her ice cream. Carter watches Tora and Kailey with a mixture of emotions, before sighing slightly. "Hey guys, I should probably get going. It was..nice to meet you Igarashi-san. It was good to spend time with you again, Kailey-chan. Good bye everyone."

Kailey turns to watch him walk away, looking slightly confused, "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. It was nice to see you again, as well, Carter-kun. We should all hang out again sometime."

Tora also watches the boy go, a satisfied look in his eyes. '_That's right, boy. She belongs to me, and no one else.'_ He thinks to himself.

The group finish their ice cream cones, and begin walking towards Maid Latte, since Misaki was due to work.

Once they reach the doors, Misaki turns to look at Tora, "Would you two like to stop in for a bite to eat? The stupid alien will be intruding on me, anyway, but it would be nice to serve you guys."

Kailey smiles, "That sounds like fun. Is that okay with you, little tiger?" She looks at him, too caught up in her happiness to notice the way her heart beat picks up whenever they look at each other.

Tora smiles back at her, "Why not. We don't need to be back home quite yet."

Misaki nods happily, "Very well, I'll go get changed and take your guys' orders soon."

/~;~\

Tora realized during their meal that Misaki and Takumi were both trying to help push the two of them closer, and he honestly appreciated the help. The two of them had decided to walk back to the house, wanting to enjoy the fresh air and each other's company. They were nearing the gates of the house now, their walk nearing an end.

"Today was nice. It's been awhile since I just got to go out and have fun, you know? It's stifling sometimes, having to act so proper all the time." Kailey exhales, a soft smile on her face as they walked.

Tora nods in agreement, "Yes. It's nice to talk to someone who knows that feeling, haha." He laughs slightly, shaking his head in bemusement.

"It certainly is." She turns to look up at him, a swirl of emotions in the depth of her green eyes. "You seem different from before. More...I don't know." She sighs softly, trying to think of what it was.

His heart skips a beat, before he smirks at her, "Shall I act more like this, princess~" He reaches for her, going in for a kiss.

Before he gets the chance to, she holds up a hand and laughs, "Now, now little tiger. Don't go ruining my good mood." She winks at him playfully, "You were doing so well, too."

He laughs, and the two of them walk up to the door. Suddenly it opens, and a guy Tora had never seen before smirks at them. Or, more specifically, smirks at Kailey. Tora looks at Kailey and sees the shocked look on her face, "W-what...Why. You? No.." Tora's eyes narrow as she mumbles, her shock mixed with fear at the boy before them.

Tora looks back at the boy, "Who are you?" He all but growls, not liking Kailey's obvious recognition of this person. He forces his face to return impassive when his mother walks up beside the boy.

"I see the two of you have returned. Good. Let me introduce you. This is Gabriel Fortin, heir of the Fortin family in England. He is to stay with us while he is in Japan. Gabriel, this is my son, Tora. I know you and Silvermorthnone-san have already met." Tora notices an almost icy tone to his mother's voice when she speaks to the boy, and he grows suspicious. '_Just who is this guy? My mother already doesn't like him. Kailey's reaction...Something happened...'_ He thinks to himself in confusion.

He glances sidelong at Kailey, to see that she has put on a less stable version of her public smile. She dips her head, a almost unnoticeable tremor to her voice, "It's wonderful to see you again, Gabriel. What brings you to Japan?"

Tora watches her closely, his suspicion growing as the conversation goes on. He looks at his mother to see her watching Kailey's reaction as well, a troubled look clouding her face. '_It's not just me that's noticed that something is wrong...'_ He looks at Gabriel to see him smirking at Kailey.

"My father is contemplating opening a branch of the corporation in Japan. I am to scope out the area. If he goes through with it, I will of course be leading the office." He speaks with an air of self-entitlement that infuriates Tora.

Before the conversation can continue anymore, Tora interrupts, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Fortin-san. Unfortunately, Kailey-chan and I have schoolwork to attend to. If you will excuse us, mother, we will bid you goodnight."

Tora makes direct eye contact with Gabriel, and sees the way his eyes narrow at the familiar way he addressed Kailey. Mineko watches her son closely, nodding, "Of course. I will have servants bring your dinner up to your room. Will you be studying in your room or Silvermorthnone-san's?"

"My room, mother." Tora responds, gently grasping Kailey's arm. After his mother nods her consent and leaves, Tora gently guides Kailey into the house and around Gabriel. He makes sure she is on the side away from Gabriel. As they pass each other, the two males look at each other. Gabriel gives a furious glare while Tora returns the look with a cold fury.

The two go up to Tora's room, with Gabriel following up the stairs behind them. Tora takes close note that Gabriel's room is on the far end of the house, away from Kailey's. He nods his agreement, and opens the door for Kailey, releasing her arm.

Stiffly making her way into the room, Kailey moves in a state of shock. '_Why? Why now? This can't be happening. I can't do this. He can't be here. No no no no no no...'_ She frantically talks to herself in her mind.

Tora closes his door and gently guides Kailey to his bed, pushing her until she sits on the edge before sitting down beside her and rubbing circles onto the small of her back, watching her carefully with worry. Since he had ended the conversation, she had been quiet and extremely pale.

They sit in silence for a long time. Servants bring food up for the two of them, and Tora puts them on his bedside table before going back to sit beside Kailey. Being unable to bear the silence anymore, Tora gets her attention. "Kailey, are you alright?" He watches her closely, noticing the way she jumps at his voice.

She looks at him, wide-eyed, before shaking her head slightly and looking away. Before he can say anything else, she looks at him with a perfect mask of a smile, "Of course. Why wouldn't I be. Gabriel Fortin comes from a lovely family who does good work. It would be wonderful for his father to open a branch here in Japan."

He searches her face, trying to read the emotions in her eyes but fails to. She had carefully made her eyes block out her true emotions. Tora sighs softly, not wanting to push her, "I see. I hope his father finds a suitable place for a branch office." He hates having to say those words, but knows she wants him to say what would be expected of an heir to say. "Shall we practice our lines together?"

Kailey smiles again, shaking her head, "I'm sorry, but can we later? I am rather tired and would like to go study alone for awhile."

He searches her face again, looking for a crack in her facade but finding none. He smiles back at her, "Of course, Kailey-chan. I wouldn't want to keep you if you are tired. Weren't you supposed to talk with Altea-san as well?" He wanted to see her real smile again, and hoped reminding her of her plans would help.

Her eyes glaze slightly, her fake smile fading slightly, "That's right..I had forgotten. Thank you for your understanding, Tora-kun. I bid you goodnight, then. I will see you in the morning." She slowly stands up, swaying slightly.

Tora stands with her and walks her to the door, opening it for her and walking her to her room. He opens her door for her, as well, "Of course. Have pleasant dreams, my princess." When she turns to give him a distracted smile, he leans in and kisses her forehead, whispering to her. "If you need to talk, I am only a knock away."

She looks up at him as he pulls away, a strange look coming over her face as she nods, "I..Thank you, little tiger." She smiles softly at him, before turning and going into her room.

Tora shuts the door after she goes in, and turns back towards his room. As he looks up, he sees Gabriel standing outside his own bedroom door. The orange-haired boy was watching Tora, too far away to tell what his expression was. The two stare at each other for a few moments, before Gabriel turns and goes back into his own room.

He leans his head back against his closed door, thinking, before he turns and notices that Kailey's food was still on his bedside table. Walking over to it, he picks the plate up and walks back out of his door and to her room. He raises his free hand to knock on the door, before noticing Kailey's voice. Curious, he leans towards the door to listen.

"I-I don't know what to do, Altea. I haven't seen him since he...I thought I was fine, now. I mean, I handled what happened at school relatively fine. I thought..." Kailey sighs into the phone, her voice trembling.

Altea lets an almost growl hiss over the phone, "Does Takumi know yet?"

"No, I can't tell him.." Kailey mumbles back, sighing again.

Altea's voice rises slightly, "You need to tell him!"

Kailey shakes her head, "I can't Altea! If Taka-kun found out he was back, he would kill him. I can't...I just..I don't know." Her voice breaks, and she has to take a moment to compose herself as tears fall down her cheeks. "I just don't know what to do. I know this has to be my father's doing, and I'm worried about his intentions..." She trails off.

"Does your father know what he did to you before?" Altea asks, quiet fury underlying her words.

"Ha, no of course not. Even if he did, do you really think he would care? I'm just worried because I know my father is looking into potential finances to throw me to." She responds bitterly.

Tora's eyes widen, shocked that that was a even possibility. '_No! I won't lose her to him. I don't know what happened, but I am going to find out...' _He starts to turn away from her door, but then remembers her dinner. He takes a deep breath, composing himself, before knocking on the door.

He can hear movement from within, as well as the beep of a button. "One moment, Altea. Someone's at the door. You're on speaker now, though. Just give me a second." He waits patiently, and she opens the door.

She was in her black silk robe now, and he offers her a small smile, holding up the plate of food. "Hey, you forgot your dinner in my room. I thought you might need it." He studies her face, the way her features are placed in an expression of distress. He wanted to do something more to help her, but couldn't until he knew more of the story.

She smiles at him slightly, "Ah, I see. I'm sorry to have wasted your time, but I'm not hun-"

She winces as she is cut off mid sentence by the disembodied growl of Altea over the phone, "Don't you dare finish that sentence, girl. Eat your dinner or I will make that Igarashi boy force feed you."

Tora's eyes widen at the suddenly fierce and expressive tone the seemingly emotionless girl spoke with. He looks to see Kailey's reaction, and is happy to see her smile returning, "Okay, okay, that's not necessary. I'll eat, don't worry."

"Igarashi, I know you can hear me. You better make sure she does as she says and at least eats a few bites." Altea snaps at him.

He blinks, "Uh, okay Altea-san. I'll be sure to check on her later to make sure."

Altea makes a satisfied sound, "Good. And I'm sorry Kailey, but my father is calling me. We'll have to talk more later. Please at least consider what I said."

Her face droops again, "I will, Altea. Good night."

"Night." Altea responds, before ending the call.

Tora gently moves past Kailey, going into her room, "Where do you want me to put it?" He looks back at her as she follows behind him.

"Just put it on the bed. I'll..eat it eventually." She goes around him and sits on the edge of her bed, looking up at him with another distracted smile.

He narrows his eyes at her slightly, "I won't leave until you eat some of it." He brings the plate over to her and sits down, "Or do I need to feed you?" He teases her lightly, trying to lift her spirits. Picking up the fork, he picks some of the food up and holds it out to her, "Eat." She glares at him, some of her fire returning. He raises an eyebrow at her, causing her to roll her eyes and open her mouth. He gently puts the bite in her mouth, removing the fork as she chews. "Good girl."

She punches his shoulder lightly, glaring at him again, "You've had your fun, little tiger. Now give me my plate. I'll eat it now, just to appease you two."

He smiles at her, handing over the plate, "Thank you. I will bid you goodnight, again, fair princess. Enjoy your royal feast." He stands up and bows, looking up and winking at her.

She blushes softly, "Laughing. You, little tiger, are a dork. Goodnight." She smiles at him, her heart fluttering slightly. He laughs and smiles at her, before making his way back to his own room. Kailey puts her plate aside after her has gone, her smile falling away. "I'm sorry..I know you are trying to help, but I'm really not hungry." She quietly talks to the emptiness of her room, before turning off the lights and curling up in her bed where she quietly cries until sleep takes over her troubled mind.

/~;~\

Tora paces his room, waiting for the other line to answer his call. After a few more moments, a tired voice finally picks up. "Why are you calling me, Igarashi?"

"Finally. I need to ask you something, and I need you to answer truthfully." Tora growls out, his voice taking on a sharp edge of worry that the other person easily picks up.

"Is Kailey alright? What's going on?" The voice of Takumi is now wide awake, and there is rustling as he gets up.

"What's going on, Usui-kun?" The soft voice of Misaki can be heard in the background.

"Sh, it's alright. Go back to sleep Misa-chan." Takumi sounds to be walking out of his room and the line is silent for a few moments before he comes back on, "Ok, talk. What's going on?"

Tora stops pacing and goes to sit on his bed, "Who is Gabriel Fortin?"

The line goes silent for a minute, before Takumi's voice comes across the line in an angry growl, "Excuse me?"

Tora's eyes narrow at the tone of Takumi's voice. "There is a man named Gabriel Fortin staying with us-seemingly at Dremore Silvermorthnone's request. What did this man do to Kailey? When she saw him, she froze up and is not eating."

"That man..." Takumi growls, "I told him...God dammit I told him not to ever come around her again!" Takumi's snarls darkly, "Keep that bastard away from her however you can. He's bad news. He..." A sigh can be heard over the phone, and Tora waits for him to go on. "When she was 14, Gabriel Fortin raped Kailey. He gained her trust, and then ripped her to shreds."

The line goes silent for a moment, as Tora grips his phone harshly, a furious expression covering his face. Pure rage exuded off of him, "He _what_?" Tora manages to hiss out through his clenched jaw.

Takumi sighs again, trying to contain his anger, "I won't repeat it, because it's not something she likes known. I don't know the whole story of what happened, she refuses to talk about exactly what he did. All I know is the basics. He is a very violent person, and Kailey was bedridden for weeks in recovery. No one in her family knows who did it to her, because she didn't know how her father would react. Honestly, he could have gone either way. Just...Try to keep her..safe. I don't know what he plans on doing this time, but whatever it is, it can't be good. No matter what she thinks, she can't fight back against him. He holds too much power over her from before. If he tries anything, she will be completely defenseless. With him, you will have to be her defense. Protect her, Tora." With that, Takumi ends the call.

Tora stands, gripping his phone so hard that it reaches the point of almost breaking before he throws it onto his bed. His face is a mask of dark, primal rage. He almost storms down to the boy's room to confront him, but realizes at the last second that he will have to handle the situation carefully. "She's going to be in a delicate state the entire time he is around. I can't act brashly, or I could lose her, too. I just have to wait. I'll make sure I'm with her at all times. Keep her away from the house, away from him. I can hold out long enough for him to finish his business and leave. I won't let him hurt her again." With that, Tora turns out his lights and climbs into his bed.

/~;~\

**A/N **Well...I hope you enjoyed? It got pretty intense there at the end, eh? I didn't plan on introducing Gabriel until later in the story, but I decided it would work better now. I'm sorry you all had to wait so long for this chapter, but I hope it was worth it. I will post more chapters as I write them, but I don't know how often that will be because I am in college now and that, unfortunately, has to come first. The wait won't be nearly as long as this one was, because I have gotten my motivation for writing back. I will also be drawing some art from the story, so if you want to see it check out my deviantart at gallery. It'll be in the Broken Pieces folder. Now, I must go do a Psychology assignment. I may start writing the next chapter tonight, but I'm not sure yet. I'm going to be working harder on this story now, and further progress Tora and Kailey's relationship. And don't worry, Tora is going to be getting the chance to beat the brat up soon. ;)


	24. Running Interference

**A/N ** Reddd; Aahh, I'm so glad that people are still reading my story after all this time. w I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. C: I hope I can continue to write enjoyable scenes. ^^

I am currently in my Psych class, dying because there are tooooooo many people. God, I hate crowds. Fun Fact, I have really bad social anxiety and agoraphobia, so that makes working in groups with a lot of people I don't know really bad. So, that means I am going to start working on the next chapter now to try and cope with this dilemma of mine. xP

/~;~\

**Chapter 23; Running Interference **

_Tora stands, gripping his phone so hard that it reaches the point of almost breaking before he throws it onto his bed. His face is a mask of dark, primal rage. He almost storms down to the boy's room to confront him, but realizes at the last second that he will have to handle the situation carefully. "She's going to be in a delicate state the entire time he is around. I can't act brashly, or I could lose her, too. I just have to wait. I'll make sure I'm with her at all times. Keep her away from the house, away from him. I can hold out long enough for him to finish his business and leave. I won't let him hurt her again." With that, Tora turns out his lights and climbs into his bed._

/~;~\

An alarm blares to life as usual Wednesday morning at 5. Kailey sighs, gently clicking it off before just laying in her bed. She closes her eyes, a pained expression on her face. '_All those memories have come rushing back...'_ She thinks to herself morosely. After lying in bed for a few minutes, she forces herself to get up and go about her day as if nothing is wrong. "Life goes on, right? Just keep on smiling and pretend everything is fine." She whispers into the still room, before slowly making her way to the bathroom-forgoing her usual morning work-out. She gets herself ready faster than usual, wanting to escape the mansion before her nightmare came calling as she knew he would eventually.

Opening the door to her room carefully, she peeks her head out of her door to check if the coast is clear. Seeing no one, she quietly steps out and clicks the door shut behind her. Taking a deep breath to stabilize her breathing, she makes her way slowly down the hall and towards the stairs. She rounds the corner and comes face to face with the smirking face of Gabriel Fortin. She pales and quickly backs up away from him.

He laughs, slowly walking towards her as she continues to back up. "What's the matter, flower?" He laughs again as she shrinks away from him. He raises a hand, reaching towards her and grabbing her tie as she tries to back farther away from him. He pulls her towards him with the tie until they are nearly nose to nose. "Damn, I'm glad I had to come down to Japan on business. You've certainly developed well since the last time." As hard as she tries to stop it, a small whimper bubbles up from her throat as her eyes fill with terror. "How entertaining, you can still manage to keep up that pretty face of yours around other people. However, when alone your delicious fear shows through."

Tora steps out of his room to wait for Kailey like he does most mornings, but as he turns to close his door he sees her down the hall. He drops his bag and quickly makes his way down the hall, the pair having not noticed him yet.

She tries to back away from Gabriel again, but he tightens his grip on her tie again, yanking her head downwards. She lets out a small cry of terror as he starts to grab at her chin with his free hand. Suddenly, an arm grabs the arm that is holding her tie in a firm grip, "Let her go." Tora's voice was dark with fury, and he was visibly struggling to contain his actions.

Gabriel and Tora stare at each other for a minute, before Gabriel concedes and releases Kailey's tie. Tora drops his arm and steps protectively in front of her as she shakes from fear, glaring at Gabriel. He looks at her terror-ridden face over Tora's shoulder and winks, "See you later, little flower." And with that, he saunters down to his bedroom.

Tora watches him until he closes the bedroom door, and then turns to Kailey with a worried expression. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" His voice is full of concern as he looks down at her, gently gripping her shoulders and trying to catch her gaze.

Kailey is silent for a few moments, before finally looking up and smiling at Tora. She straightens back up and nods her head. "I am alright, don't worry." Her voice sounds distant and guarded, her smile lacking any true emotion. "Shall we go to school?"

Tora sighs, studying her face and begging with his eyes for her to talk to him. Realizing she wasn't ready yet, he concedes. "Yes..Let's go to school, my princess." He offers her his arm, surprised when she accepts and the two of them walk out of the house and to the waiting limousine.

Mineko watches her son with worry evident in her face after they leave, "There's something wrong..."

/~;~\

Tora walks into the room of the elite, looking for Kaon and making his way towards her once finding her. It was the lunch hour and he had decided to leave Kailey in the care of Altea while he took care of some things.

Seeing Tora making his way towards her, Kaon stands up with a raised eyebrow, "What is it, Tora-sama? You look troubled." She was more subdued than usual, seemingly real concern underlying her words.

Tora looks at her, surprised at the show of concern that she usually lacks. "I have a task for you. Have you been able to sway Kailey-chan more to your side yet?"

Kaon nods, thinking back at her and the Elite's attempts at befriending the Princess Heiress over the last few weeks. In the beginning, she showed constant annoyance at being disturbed by them, but she was slowly coming to accept their companionship with only a small amount of disdain. She smiles her usual sly smile, "Yes, Tora-sama. She seems to be enjoying her time with us now, a lot more than she did in the beginning. Why do you ask?"

Tora tilts his head to the side, contemplating his options. "Very good. I need you to invite her out for the day, once classes are over. We will not be attending play practice today. Keep her busy until I give you word, for I have some...business...to take care of. Keep her away from my home."

Kaon raises an eyebrow at him, "What's going on that's so important that you are skipping practice?" Tora wasn't known to skip any of the practices, seeing as he was playing the role of Kailey's character's true love interest.

Tora gives her a cool look, erasing any further questions from her mind, "Just do as I say. I will message you when I am ready to retrieve her." Without waiting for confirmation, he strides back out of the room and back towards where he left Kailey with Altea.

/~;~\

Kailey sees Tora coming back towards the table where Altea and her were sitting. Noticing her friend's gaze has strayed, Altea glances over her shoulder to see what had caught her attention so fully. Looking back at her, Altea quietly questions her before the male reaches them. "Have you admitted it to yourself yet, Huā Láng?"

Kailey jolts, realizing Altea had noticed her wandering gaze. "W-what are you talking about, Al?" She asks defensively, turning slightly pink.

Altea stares at her in that unnerving way of hers, not responding. Her eyes bore into Kailey's, seeming to speak for themselves. 'You know exactly what I mean,' is what they seemed to impart to her. Before Kailey can say anything more, Tora arrives at the table and claims the seat beside her.

"Classes will be starting again soon, so we may want to head there now." Tora addresses Kailey, put looks at Altea with a questioning gaze. When she shakes her head slightly, he sighs softly. He turns his attention back on Kailey, noticing the distracted and distant look in her eyes again, lost in thought. He gently touches her arm, bringing her back to the present time and out of caged mind. "Are you ready, my princess?"

Kailey looks up at him, her eyes unfocused for a moment. She blinks her eyes rapidly, fully 'waking' herself up. "Hm?" She questions, her eyes studying his face in a way that makes his heart beat faster.

Altea stands gracefully, startling Kailey and causing her to look at her friend, "I must take my leave now, Huā Láng. Be sure to eat something soon, for you did not eat anything for lunch today." Altea turns and gives Tora another look, before turning and striding away to her class.

Kailey looks unfocused again, before shaking her head slightly and smiling softly at Tora. "Right, you said class was beginning shortly? Very well, let us proceed." She stands slowly, swaying slightly as her eyes glaze.

Tora goes to stabilize her, but she manages to remain standing. He was growing worried about her, more so than he already was with the arrival of Gabriel. She hadn't eaten her dinner the night before, she hadn't eaten breakfast that morning, and now she had refused lunch as well? The presence of Fortin had her incredibly shaken up, and it was only going to get worse. She had reverted to a more formal and 'proper' way of speaking, her public face being put in full swing as she acts disjointed from the reality around her.

Tora gently guides her through the halls by her elbow, leading her to their class with a clouded expression on his face that even his facade couldn't cover entirely.

/~;~\

After the last class got out, Kailey was feeling moderately better than she had been. Being away from the mansion and away from _him_ had greatly helped in improving her mood. She still hadn't eaten anything since the bite Tora had forced her to the night before, and she was beginning to feel the effects. There wasn't much to be done for it, however, because she knew she would vomit if she were to try to eat anything. She was angry. Angry with her father, for sending Gabriel to Japan. She wasn't stupid, she knew he was friends with the Fortin family. She also knew that he had his suspicions that Gabriel was the one to cause her hospitalization. She was worried at what he was trying to accomplish by this ploy. She was angry at Gabriel, as well. Angry at him for coming to Japan, for coming for her. He had been the closest ally she had had in England when Takumi was here in Japan. He had drawn her in with sweet words and a calming touch. He had betrayed that trust, he had made it nearly impossible for her to ever trust anyone else ever again. He had turned those gentle touches into harsh intrusions of herself. But above all else, she was angry at herself. She was angry for her weakness, for the effect that Gabriel's presence still caused in her. She thought that she had put that part of her past behind her. She was also angry at herself for cowering like a frightened child, being unable to do anything when he had cornered her that morning. She was angry that she was unable to eat and take care of herself merely because he was close to her. She was angry for being so petrifyingly terrified, that it affected her every thought. No matter what she was doing, he was always there in the back of her mind. She was scared of what he planned on doing to her. She couldn't push her fear aside, because whenever he was near or she even thought of him, her heart kicked into overdrive and she would completely freeze up.

"Kailey-chan~!" A familiar voice calls out for her, causing Kailey to look up to see the petite form of Kaon making her way towards her. Shockingly, Kaon was not followed by any of the other Elite of Miyabigaoka.

Kailey and Tora stop walking, waiting for the snide and conceited girl to meet them. Tora had been extremely silent since the incident that morning, and Kailey was grateful for it. '_Maybe Altea is right. It may be time for me to admit it to myself. Even against my careful guards and traps, Tora Igarashi has managed to worm his way into my heart. I don't know what to do about that, but I can't worry about it right now. Gabriel has to be taken care of. I have to confront him, and soon. I have to get over my fear. I have to...'_ She thinks to herself, glancing sidelong at Tora as he rests a hand on the small of her back. He looked like he was lost in thought, and she watched him for a few moments.

As if feeling her gaze, he blinks and looks down at her, "What is it, my princess?" A look of concern flashes across his face as they look at each other, but he quickly covers it with a smile.

She shake her head at him, as Kaon joins them. "Nothing, little tiger." She smiles sadly at him, before turning to face Kaon. '_My heart hurts...I don't understand how he has done this to me. It's not fair...Why?'_

Tora notices the sadness in her smile and his face grows worried, as he turns to look at Kaon. The small girl stands before them, smirking her snide smirk as usual. "Hello, Kaon-san." Kailey dips her head to the petite girl, giving her a small smile. The girl had begun to grow on Kailey, her snide comments and dark humour drawing her in. Kaon had her own sort of charm to her, and Kailey found herself enjoying her company. In fact, she was beginning to enjoy the company of the Elite more and more.

"Hello. I was wondering if you would like to spend some time together, Kailey-chan? Just us girls." She giggles, holding her oversized stuffed bear close to her chest. "I thought we might go to the mall and relax. Besides that, I thought it might be fun to go shopping together." Kaon seemed very excited at the thought, having taken a liking to Kailey as well.

Kailey laughs softly, "Don't we have play practice now?" Tora watches her, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth as his plan already starts to work. '_Good, she is already starting to look a bit happier. That happiness must be preserved, don't fail me Kaon. I just need her kept away long enough to make things right.'_ Tora thinks to himself, contemplating his plan.

Kaon just shrugs, "Eh, we already have all our lines down flawlessly. Plus, do you really want to deal with that creep, Kikuchi-san, again? He's taking his role of the Prince wayyyy too far. I feel bad for you, if I am to be honest."

Kailey laughs again, more genuinely, "I suppose taking a day to ourselves wouldn't be such a bad thing...Thank you, Kaon-chan. I would be happy to spend a day out with you." She smiles at the petite girl as her face lights up.

"Awesome~ Let's head out now, then. Goodbye, Tora-san." Kaon and Tora share a look, and she gives a tiny nod letting him know that she would keep Kailey busy until he was ready.

Kailey turns and looks at Tora, searching his face for a moment before smiling at him. "Shall I meet you back at the mansion later this evening, little tiger?"

He smiles at her, before leaning down and kissing her forehead, "Of course, my princess. Have fun, you two." He watches the way that her face reddens at his sudden kiss. '_Cute...'_ Kaon begins dragging the flustered heiress away, blabbing on about her plans for their time together. As she leads Kailey away, she looks back at Tora with a look that he can't quite decipher. He makes eye contact with her, raising an eyebrow in question.

In response, she rolls her eyes and mouths 'goof-ball' and gives him her signature snide smirk, before continuing on chatting with Kailey and dragging her off. "I was thinking that we could go look at clothes. Oooh, and maybe some more shoes. I also wanted to get facials and a massage. And I was also thinking about..."

As the two get farther away from him, Kaon's voice grows quieter and quieter until he can no longer hear them. He sighs, realizing that Kaon had realized his feelings. He was happy that she would keep her safe, though. Kaon may not admit it aloud, but she enjoyed Kailey's company. The two of them both enjoyed being sarcastic-Kaon's was just more abrasive than Kailey's. After watching them walk away, Tora turns and heads towards the Student Council Room.

Having been expecting him, Maki bows deeply to his master, "Hello, Igarashi-sama."

Tora dips his head in greeting, and walks through the door held open for him. "My plan is in motion. Gabriel Fortin will pay for hurting my princess." He glances up to see Maki smiling knowingly at him, and he gives a slight growl. "Oh, don't give me that look Kanade. Fine, I'll admit it out loud. I have fallen in love with the graceful heiress to the Royal Family. Now stop giving me that knowing smile, the truth has been outed. Are you happy now."

Maki covers his mouth with a hand as he laughs, "It is just nice to see you happy, Tora-sama. Now, shall we begin?"

Tora lets out a grumble, before sitting behind his desk and pulling a file out, "Yes, we shall."

/~;~\

**A/N **This chapter isn't as long as the other one, because I wanted to put the next part into it's own chapter. I may split it into two other chapters, but I haven't decided yet. Maki is happy that Tora has finally admitted his feelings, but meanwhile Kailey thinks it is still a ploy and is hurt that she 'fell' for it. That's all for now, I will get the next chapter written asap.


	25. Mall Trips

**A/N **Forgot that I couldn't link things here. My username on Deviantart is Crimsn-Wolf; so just search that and you'll find my account. I'll be posting art of my 'fic there in the 'Broken Pieces' folder, as I mentioned before. Also, remember that when an entire passage is **bolded**, it means they are speaking in English.

Hey guys, sorry this took me so long to get out. I lost my motivation to write for awhile there, and then when I was about to start up again, my mother gave me ten days to get all of my stuff out of the house. She gave no reason, other than that I was a horrible selfish person and it was my fault that the bones she broke weren't healing as quickly as she would like. I am doing better now, because she is an extremely emotionally abusive person. I am currently living with my boyfriend at his parent's house until I can save up enough money to rent a place myself.

**DISCLAIMER**; I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! I only own my own original characters and the writing in this story.

**Chapter 24; ...**

_Having been expecting him, Maki bows deeply to his master, "Hello, Igarashi-sama."_

_Tora dips his head in greeting, and walks through the door held open for him. "My plan is in motion. Gabriel Fortin will pay for hurting my princess." He glances up to see Maki smiling knowingly at him, and he gives a slight growl. "Oh, don't give me that look Kanade. Fine, I'll admit it out loud. I have fallen in love with the graceful heiress to the Royal Family. Now stop giving me that knowing smile, the truth has been outed. Are you happy now."_

_Maki covers his mouth with a hand as he laughs, "It is just nice to see you happy, Tora-sama. Now, shall we begin?"_

_Tora lets out a grumble, before sitting behind his desk and pulling a file out, "Yes, we shall."_

/~;~\

Kaon studies Kailey from her seat across from her in the limousine. She notices the beginning of dark circles forming under the other girl's eyes, and a far-away look as she stares out the window. Kaon continues to study her for a few minutes longer, growing worried about what was going on. She pushes her troubled thoughts away and tries for Kailey's attention. "So, what do you think of Igarashi-san?"

Kailey looks at her with a startled expression, quickly covering it up with a serene smile, "What do you mean, Kaon-san. I find him to be a respectable person, and I admire the way he goes about his duties."

Kaon raises an eyebrow at her, giving a mischievous smirk, "Now, now, Kailey-chan. You should know by now that you don't have to pretend around me. I remember how you were when we first met, you can't fool me with the Game. How do you _really_ feel about him? Just between us, it won't go beyond here."

Kailey studies her, searching her eyes and finding the shocking honesty held in their depths. She sighs, leaning back in her seat as she smiles ruefully. "Heh, that's an interesting question. What do I think of the little tiger? Well, I find him to be unbearably annoying at times, as well as rather pushy and perverse. He is good at what he does, but he plays around with people too much." Her voice grows quieter as she continues, "However, he seems to be changing as of late. He seems...kinder. More considerate towards people."

Kaon continues to stare at her, "That's all well and good, but how do you feel about him? Honestly?"

Kailey looks away from her, looking sad, "Heh, what I feel for him?" She looks up and makes eye contact with Kaon, "If you're asking me that, then you already have a suspicion about the answer. Is that correct?"

Kaon blushes slightly at being called out, "Uhh...Wow, Kailey-chan, you are one of the only people to catch on so quickly. You really are something. Yes, I suspect that I know the answer from watching you."

Kailey raises a dainty eyebrow expectantly, "And what is it you suspect?"

Kaon looks out the window with a small, genuine smile, "I suspect that you love him. No matter how much you fight against it, you know it's true. Correct?" She glances at her with a smirk.

Kailey sighs, smiling softly again, "Correct, unfortunately."

Kaon laughs slightly, "Unfortunately, you say? Why would you find it unfortunate? Regardless of what he likes people to believe, he really is a good person. I don't think you should find your love to be unfortunate."

Kailey shakes her head, looking down slightly, "Mmm..." She turns to look out the window again, not responding to her questions.

Kaon watches the girl, shaking her head slightly to herself, '_Jeeze, these two are hopeless.'_ For the rest of the ride to the mall, the girls sit in silence.

/~;~\

Kailey gets out of the limousine and stretches, waiting for Kaon to join her as the driver pulls away. Kaon makes her way over to her and the two head into the large cluster of buildings together.

"So, I think the two of us should go get our nails done and just have a spa day. Sound good to you, Kailey-Chan?" Kaon chirps, smiling up at Kailey with her sly signature smirk.

Kailey laughs, pushing thoughts of what she had to do out of her mind and drawing herself back to the present. "That sounds lovely, Kaon-san. We could also look at gowns and jewelry, seeing as the Igarashi Ball is quickly approaching."

"Oooh~! That's right, it's later this year since the Igarashi's wanted to make sure you were able to attend. It's at the end of this month, if I recall. We definitely need to look at gowns, then!" The small girl links her arm through Kailey's and starts pulling her through the mall.

The two make their way through multiple stores, trying on multitudes of different dresses and other clothes. Before long, they both had multiple bags and Kaon called her butler to come get the bags before they continued on.

Kaon's phone buzzes and she pulls it out, checking the screen and furrowing her brow slightly. "Hmm...Let's go to the spa now. It's getting later into the evening and I want to make the most of our time together."

Kailey gives her a look but just nods, "Okay, let's go, then. What colours do you want to get your nails done in?" They slowly make their way towards the luxurious spa shop in the mall.

"Hm...I was thinking of getting light blue. How about you?" She smiles up at the graceful heiress, expectantly waiting.

"I'm not sure. I've only really ever done clear coats. What colour do you suggest?" Kailey glances down at her, questioningly.

"Mmm, how about I choose the colour and it will be a surprise for you?" Kaon had a mischievous smile as she stared up at Kailey.

"Err, o-okay. That works, I suppose.." She stared at the girl with suspicion as they walked into the spa building.

/~;~\

Tora leans back in his chair, sighing violently. "Dammit all! I'm not finding anything useful here. It's like his records have been scrubbed clean of _anything_ that could be used or viewed as even slightly inconvenient. For someone from such a low-tier family, he certainly seems to have high connections. I wonder who it is that is backing him...I doubt it is Kailey's father, for it is highly unlikely for a father to knowingly let his daughter be near a foul creature such as himself. Maki, what information did you find on those men who were following Kailey awhile ago? Before she was attacked by those worthless thugs?"

"I apologize, sir. We couldn't find any information on them. Once we got close, they disappeared. We haven't seen them _since_ the attack." Maki bows in dismay, being unable to provide any helpful information.

"Dammit all!" Tora curses again, standing and throwing the papers off of his desk in one fluid motion. "I guess I'm going to have to confront this bastard more forwardly." He grabs his jacket from the back of his chair and yanks it on forcefully. "I am going home, Maki. See to it that things with the school are taken care of." he growls, storming to the door of the student council room and slamming it open.

Maki bows again, "Of course, Tora-sama."

/~;~\

Kailey sighs, content as the man massaged her sore shoulders. "This was a magnificent idea, Kaon-san. It's nice to just relax for awhile."

She laughs, "See, what did I tell you? This is the best spa in Japan! They are very efficient, too."

As the girls were getting massaged, the manicurists were doing their nails. Kaon had chosen the colours for both of them, seeming very happy with the freedom Kailey had given her to choose for her. Kailey didn't even know what the colour that had been chosen for her _was_, and she was starting to think that she should be worried.

The two of them lapse into silence again, just enjoying the sensations of the spa. Kailey begins to think to herself again, focusing her attention back on the problems at hand. She sighs inwardly, '_What am I going to do? Things with Tora...that stupid tiger. If he finds out that he finally won...'_ She sighs inwardly again. '_But what if...No, it is just an act. It's only __ever_ _an act. People only ever get close to you if they have something to gain or to get something from you. They take and take and take, until there is nothing left. So no, my feelings can never came to his attention. I can't take that betrayal again. It would just be safer to stay to myself. His actions are purely to trick me into thinking he actually cares about me. It can't be anything __but_ _that...Right?'_ She winces slightly as her shoulders tense up, causing the massage to become slightly uncomfortable. She tries to relax her muscles again, still lost in thought. '_How can you know when the feelings someone is showing you are true? It's easy enough to put on a face to get what you want or need. I should know, I've been doing it for my whole life. If you can't pretend, you can't survive in my world. Heh, when did I gain such a bleak outlook on the world? Have I always been like this? No...Not always. Mom...That's what really changed everything, isn't it?'_

/~;~\

Tora walks into the mansion, eyes searching for the orange-haired bastard he was seeking. He notices his mother walk out of the side room and make her way towards him, her expression impassive. "Tora-san, it is unusual to see you here without Kailey-san. Where is she?" There was an edge to his mothers' voice belying her worry.

Tora gives her a slight smile, "She is currently spending time with Kaon-san. They are having something of a 'girl's day', from what I heard of the planning. I plan on retrieving her soon and taking her to have dinner with me." He gave her a look that spoke his true meaning. He was going to get her to keep her away from the mansion as long as he possibly could. He knew his mother was suspicious of Gabriel already, but he wasn't going to go into details unless he had to. Unfortunately, the snake had to bite before his mother could really do anything about it. Without proof, making accusations would destroy a family name if one was not careful.

"Ah, but of course. Fortin-san is currently in his room, doing research for his father. I have business to attend to, as does your father. We will be..out..for awhile." Mineko gave her son a pointed look, before bowing to him and leaving the mansion. His father had already been waiting outside in one of their limousines for his wife to join him.

Tora stretches his muscles after his mother has left, making his way for the stairs. "Lovely."

/~;~\

Tora pounds on the door to Gabriel's room, waiting for the man to answer so he could confront him. He wanted to get him to leave before going to get Kailey. There wasn't a delicate way to get rid of the parasite, so Tora was out of any other options. The ginger man opens the door and Tora pushes his way into the room with a harsh glare turned on the other male. "Stay away from her." His face has taken on an impassive and cold expression, and he puts as much malice as he can into his words.

Gabriel smirks at him, "What's wrong, tiger boy? I am merely in Japan to scout out a building site for my father's firm. What is it you are wanting from me?"

Tora narrows his eyes as he glares at the man, "Finish your business here and _leave_." He turns his back to the man and leaves the room, catching Gabriel's last words as the door shuts behind him.

"Oh don't worry, I plan on taking what I came for very soon..."

/~;~\

Kaon stands, waiting for Kailey to finish getting dressed again. When the tall blonde walks out of the changing room, the small girl smirks up at her. "Okay, now you can look at your nails~!"

Kailey sighs before looking down at her nails, before snapping her mouth closed as she looks at the colour. Kaon had chosen a deep amber colour that seemed to change shades when she moved her hands in the light. "Kaon..."

The other girl laughs slightly, seeming _very_ pleased with herself. "I thought you might like the colour~ It goes well with your new dress and heels." She gestures to what Kailey was now wearing. They had decided to change into some of the new clothes they had bought.

Kailey sniffs, "I suppose it does go...What next?" Kailey was dressed in an elegant dress made of black silk and a pair of amber heels and earrings to go with it. With the colour of her nails, it really drew the entire ensemble together. "I still don't understand why you wanted me to change into this, specifically."

The other girl was dressed in a baby blue party gown with strappy silver heels to go with it. She had ended up getting her nails painted silver instead of blue, so it would better match her dress. She just laughs, taking Kailey by the arm and guiding her towards the door.

As they exit, Kailey turns slightly pink, her eyes widening a fraction as she sees Tora standing in front of the store, dressed in a nicer suit than usual. As Kaon releases her arm, she smirks at Kailey. "I had fun today, Kailey-chan. Let's do this again sometime. Bye!" And just like that, the girl ran off into the mall.

Kailey turns to look at Tora, "Uhh..H-hello again, Tora-kun. I wasn't expecting to see you here."

Tora noticed that she was avoiding eye contact with him, and he smiles slightly. He was still trying to settle his anger after the conversation with Gabriel. It hadn't gone how he expected at all, but he realized at the last minute that he couldn't resort to violence. At least not yet. "Hello, my princess. I decided to pick you up myself. I figured the two of us could have dinner together somewhere, if that is alright with you?"

She nods, smiling slightly at him as she finally met his eyes. "That sounds lovely, Tora-kun. Did you have a particular place in mind?"

He links her arm with his and the two begin to walk out of the mall and to his waiting limousine. "I thought we might go to _Jtu-von-zte_. I hear it has an excellent selection of Kombucha and steak."

Kailey smiles at him, laughing slightly, "I see. Well, that sounds like a wonderful idea."

The two of them sit in the limousine and talk about meaningless things as they are taken to the restaurant, just wanting to talk to each other. Tora watches Kailey, happy to see some of the colour has returned to her skin. She was still obviously exhausted, and Kaon had told him that she had been unable to get the heiress to eat anything. Tora hoped the prospect of well-cooked steak would appeal to her.

The finally arrive at the restaurant and Tora opens Kailey's door for her, taking her hand and helping her out. When they are both standing, he raises her hand to his face and brushes his lips across the top of her hand. "I must say, that is a very nice colour you got put on your nails." He noticed that the colour was like that of his eyes, and he smiles softly.

Kailey brushes brightly, as Tora guides her into the restaurant and they are taken to their seats, "Yes, well, thank you. Kaon chose it. I-it is a very pretty colour. I also seem to find myself getting caught up in the depths of it." After realizing what she said, she turns crimson as she stares into his amber eyes.

He laughs softly, holding her gaze, "I can understand. That is how I feel about such a deep green colour. It's entrancing." He makes his meaning clear as he stares into her eyes, and she finally looks away with a clearing of her throat.

"R-right! Well, we have to choose what we are going to have for dinner." She flusteredly opens her menu and starts looking through it.

Tora chuckles softly to himself, pulling his own menu out and looking through it. They both order and spend the next two hours together in the restaurant, with him teasing her relentlessly as he tries to lift her spirits some. She eats a little bit of the meal over the two hours, but still not enough to make him worry any less. After awhile, the two of them pack their things up and head back to the mansion. The closer they get, the quieter and more somber they both become.

Tora helps Kailey out of the limousine and together the two of them make their way into the mansion slowly, quietly. Much to their surprise, Gabriel isn't lying in wait for their return. '_Hm...'_ Tora thinks to himself, '_What is that bastard up to? Is he finally giving up and going back to England?'_ Wearily, Tora leads Kailey up to her room. "Would you like me to come in with you and we could study our lines together?"

Kailey smiles tiredly at him, looking drowsy, "If it's alright with you, I would like to go to sleep. Thank you, though, for tonight. I enjoyed having dinner with you. I will see you in the morning, for school?"

She smiles at him, and his heart speeds up slightly, "Of course, my love. Have a good rest, I will see you in the morning." He brushes his lips across her forehead, leading her into her room, making sure to look around casually to make sure Gabriel wasn't hiding somewhere. After he was confident she was okay, Tora smiled at her one more time and turned to leave for his own room. Much to his surprise, he feels her arms wrap around him and draw him into a hug.

'_Even if he doesn't return my feelings, I am still happy to spend what time I can with him. Even if it was fake, I'll cherish the moments I had with him. Tora, I'm sorry...'_ she thinks to herself, wrapping her arms around him from behind and hugging him tightly, nuzzling her head in between his shoulder blades before letting go and backing away. He turns and looks at her, surprise and what almost looked like fondness in the depths of his eyes. "Good night, my little tiger." She smiles brightly, before stepping forward onto her tiptoes and kissing him on the cheek. Before he has a chance to respond, she pushes him out of the door and shuts it behind him. Sighing, she heads into her bathroom to change into more movable clothing.

'_She kissed me...That's new. Is she finally coming to terms with her feelings?'_ He thinks to himself as he stumbles to his room in a daze, hand on the spot that she had kissed. '_Maybe I am close to winning her over. I will do anything I can to protect her...'_ He gets undressed and crawls into bed, falling asleep with thoughts of Kailey on his mind.

/~;~\

Hours after every else has gone to bed, Kailey gets up and goes over to the mirror to look herself over. She was wearing a set of black clothing that was form-fitting, but not constricting. She sighs and quietly makes her way out of her room, clicking the door silently closed behind her. She makes her way down the hall towards Gabriel's room, muscles tensed and ready for action. '_It's time to suck it up and get over my fear. He will __not_ _control me anymore.' _Steeling her nerves, she lightly raps her knuckles on the door. Within a moment, Gabriel opens the door with a smirk and gestures into his room. Watching him closely, she walks into the room and turns to face him quickly so her back is not to him.

He shuts and locks the door behind him and slowly makes his way towards her, "**I knew you couldn't resist me, little flower. Coming willingly into my embrace? I must say, that takes a lot of the fun out of it. I suppose your body is worth it, though. I'm sure I can find other ways to make it more fun for me.**" He starts to take his clothes off, but Kailey fixes him with an icy gaze.

"**I am here to end this. You are going to finish your father's business in Japan, and then you are going to leave the Igarashi Mansion, thanking them for their hospitality. I am not your plaything anymore, Gabriel. You will leave me and this family alone, or I will make you pay.**" Inside, she was utterly terrified, but she was keeping her terror and shakiness under control.

He smirks darkly, suddenly lunging into her and throwing her down on his bed, pinning her roughly beneath him. "**Oh-hoh, it seems you have more of a backbone now. That's going to make things so much more **_**fun**_**. Especially since I'm going to send that stuck-up heir detailed descriptions and pictures of everything I do to the one he loves oh-so dearly.**"

Kailey's face furrows in slight confusion, as she struggles to get out from under him, her terror suppressed for the moment. "**W-wait, but he-**"

She is cut off as Gabriel shoves his arm down on her throat, choking her. "**Oh my, are you really **_**that**_ **dense, little flower? Yes, the great and powerful Igarashi heir is madly in love with you, my dear. Can you imagine how much it is going to hurt him to see what I plan on doing to you **_**this**_ **time**?" He laughs maliciously, savouring her look of horror as she realized what he was saying.

He lifts his arm slightly, as she struggles to speak, "**You bastard**!" She snarls at him, spitting in his face, she tries to break free from him. She had planned on confronting him and forcing him to leave, fighting him if she had to. She hadn't thought he would be able to so easily disarm her. She didn't expect him to use her against Tora.

He slams his fist against her cheek, jerking her head to the side. As she stops struggling, dazed from the blow, he lifts her up by the collar of her shirt and drives his fist into her stomach. She lets out a whimper as the blow sends her backwards back onto the bed. "**You stupid little flower. Did you really think you stood a chance against me? Just because you are a few years older doesn't mean you've suddenly become some all-powerful being. You can't fight against me, and I'll use you up until you can no longer move. You thought you were in the hospital for a long time before? Well, there isn't going to be enough of you left to **_**put**_ **in a hospital. Even better, I will get to break that smug little heir as he is forced to watch the love of his life suffer wounds and violations by me**." He walks over to his closet and gets rope and a bag out of it as she lays dazed on the bed, before walking back over to her and beginning to tightly bind her. "**You know, I would have been easier on you if it hadn't been for your **_**love**_ **coming and threatening me earlier tonight. You can thank him to the upgrade to the rest of your life**."

Realizing she doesn't have a chance of fighting him off now, she opens her mouth to scream. Before she has a chance to let out more than the first note, Gabriel covers her mouth with his hand as he reaches for a cloth with his other hand. "**Ah-ah-ah, little flower. We can't have you bringing the house down on us, now can we**?" He replaces his hand with the cloth, and covers her nose and mouth. She tries to struggle away from the cloth, but she rapidly grows drowsy and the world fades to blackness.

/~;~\

Tora blearily opens his eyes, and sits up in his bed. He looks around drowsily, trying to figure out what it is that had woken him up. Suddenly, Tora jolts out of bed. He realized what it was that had woken him. He had heard the start of a scream. Kailey's scream. He rushes out of his room in a hazy fog, throwing open her door and throwing on the light. The room was empty. Jerking around, he races down the hall towards Gabriel room and slams the door open. Looking inside, he freezes.

Having heard his rushing around, Mineko and Suezo run up the stairs towards where Tora stands in front of the open door. Upon reaching his side, Mineko gasps and her hands fly up to her mouth in shock. Suezo stands, a furious expression on his face. The room was in disarray, and on the wall above the bed there was something meticulously written in blood. Tora seethed in rage, as he stared up at the words. The line was short and to the point.

"_**Do you know where your Princess is?"**_


End file.
